we are family
by Popcorn97
Summary: buttercup brick starts a new life with there kids so do Butch and blossom and Bubbles is having problems with her Boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

_**Well here is my sequel to dangerous love I hope you like it 6**_

**Chapter 1: New life**

**No one's POV**

**Well six months pasted and Blossom and Butch got married and had twins! One's a girl and one's a boy the girls name is Jessica and the boy's name is Josh. Brick and Buttercup are doing great with marriage Buttercup is six months pregnant. And she and Jessie are best friends now.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and Brick was going to the hospital to go find out the sex of the baby we were both so excited. I felted really fat most of the time but Brick would notice and would cheer me up. When me and Brick got there we went up the 11****th**** floor and just waited "I feel like everyone is looking at me." "It's just because you are so beautiful." I blushed a little. Finally they called my name, we went in the room and I laid on the chair. "How have you been ?" "Good I guess." Then she lifted up my shirt and put that gel on my stomach it was cold. She looked the screen "everything looks healthy would you like to know the sex of the baby?" "Yes!" she looked at it for a minute. "It a girl!" she wiped the gel of my stomach and I ran over to brick and gave him a kiss. "Were having a girl!" Brick seems to more excited than me he told everyone he seen like when we was going out the hospital he yelled at the people that we were having a girl. When we got in the car he looked at with a big smile "hey how about you go over to Bubbles house for the rest of the day then I will pick you up ok." "Why?" "I want to surprise you." "Ok then."**

**Bubbles POV**

**I just got done crying things was not going right for me and Chad. He only cares about himself and if I do something wrong he calls me a stupid blond bitch. I should have never moved in with him. He was abusing me am always happy but lately I've been depressed at one time I was thinking about killing myself but quickly got over that. I heard the doorbell ring I answered it "oh hi Buttercup come in." "Thanks do you mind if I hang out with you for the rest of the day?" "I don't mind at all what do you want to do?" then chad came down stairs "did you answer the door without asking me?" "Am sorry baby but it's just my sister." "But let's say if it was not your sister let's say if it was a killer and killed your dumb ass… stop acting like a dumb bitch." Then he went outside. Buttercup looked mad. "How long has he been talking to you like this?" I started crying "since I moved in with him." "Has he hit you?" "I don't know." He has it me but he told me not to tell no one and if I did he was going to beat me every night. I felted bad about lying to my sister but I had to. "Bubbles how do you not know if he hit you it's just a yes or no answer I won't tell him." I started crying more. "Ok yes but only when I do something wrong." "So he is not supposed to put his hands on you!" "I know I can't do anything about it so let's watch the football game." **

**Blossom POV**

**it was hard being a mother of two when your only six-teen but Butch helped too. I think he's a great father every time I turn around he has one of them in his arms. Like right now he had Jessica feeding her. "Do you want me to feed her?" "Na am good I kind of like being a father it makes me feel good there is just one thing I would like to change about me." "What is that?" "I want to stop using drugs I don't want to be a bad role model for our kids." I was shocked he wants to stop smoking weed I thought I was dreaming. "Sure I promise I will get you in a drug program." "Ok thanks babe" then he kissed me "how about we take the kids and go over Bubbles house." "ok." We drove over to their house when we got there butch rang the doorbell Buttercup answered the door. "Hey come in we are watching the game." We went inside Bubbles ran up to us "oh can I see the babies. "Sure right now Jessica is awake so you can pick her up." Bubbles looked happy if Bubbles ever became a mother she would be the best mother in the world. So far our team was wining. We all sat down and watch the game and talked. About an two hours later Brick came over to pick up Buttercup and they left. **

**Buttercup POV**

**We arrived at the house he told me to close my eyes. I walked in then we went upstairs. "You can open your eyes now." I was shocked he made a baby room the walls was purple and pink he panted butterfly's on the wall and a pink wall stuffed animals. "Oh my gosh Brick this is awesome this is why I love you!" "Thanks baby." He felted my stomach "she's kicking!" "Yup." "Does that hurt?" "Not really." I love Brick nothing was going to break us apart**

**Bubbles POV  
><strong>** Butch and Blossom left I was scared I knew Chad was coming home soon. Chad came busting in "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "What did I do this time?" Don't get smart with me you told your sister what I do to you." "Am sorry please don't hurt me!" "Sorry bitch you lied to me now its pay back." He took of his belt and started to hit me with it. Sometimes I wish I would lesson to the professor, he told me not to move in with this jackass!**

_Well how do you like it so far it will get more interesting so yah please review _

_Love, daysia_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well am glad you like it so far again am not that good with naming chapters so that's why some of my chapters might sound weird or stupid so yah her is chapter two!**_

**Chapter 2: crazy night**

**Two months Past**

**Bubbles POV**

**I was so confused I thought Chad loved me. I was pregnant by him; he made me do it I still did not tell anyone about it. I had a plan to sneak out in the middle of the night and move back in with my dad I already had my bags packed. I looked at the clock it was 10:00 pm Chad was sleep so I picked up my bags in left. When I got to my old house there was a for sale sign on the front window I started to cry. I did not know where to go I had enough money to stay at a hotel room but sooner or later I was going to have to tell someone.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and Brick was talking about anything that was on our minds. "So… I spy something pie!" he looked at me "pie?" "Yes pie do you want to get me a slice?" "Sure why not." As he went to the kitchen to get me some pie I felt something wet in my pants "AHHHH SHIT!" brick ran out of the kitchen "what is it honey are you ok?" "DO IT FUCKEN SOUND LIKE AM OK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" "Ok… ok don't panic am going to get you to the hospital what hospital do you want to go to?" "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST GET ME TO THE FUCKEN HOSPITAL!" He helped me in the car the pain was horrible I felt like I was dying. I was screaming I could not help it, it seems like he was not driving fast enough but he was cause I heard the sirens go off and seen blanking red and blue lights. "Aww shit!" brick yelled out. "Ahhhh just keep going!" "I have to but I will explain to the cops that you are giving birth and that we can't be held that long." I nodded then he pulled over.**

**Brick POV**

**I was mad why would the cops pull me over I was only doing 95 mph. I rolled down my window "hello officer sir." He looked at me "yah do you know how fast you were driving?" "Look sir I have to get my wife to the hospital she's giving birth." "Ok so now you think you can get away with speeding just because you wife is having a baby." "No can you just give me the ticket and I will pay it I really need to get my wife to the hospital." Buttercup began screaming again. "So now you're trying to rush me?" "Look just give me the damn ticket!" he looked at me "fine but next time you use a smart mouth you won't be going no were." He wrote out a ticket and gave it to me. I drove at the regular speed limit which was 65 mph Buttercup sounded like she was in pain "don't worry honey I will get you there." She nodded then began screaming louder than ever. We finally got there. We pulled up in the emergency section I got out the car and I see to doctors. "Hey my wife is having a baby can I get some help?" they got a wheel chair and put Buttercup in there then took her to a room they handed me a mask and I went in the room to help Buttercup "here hold on to my hand and squeeze it each time you feel pain ok." She nodded then started to squeeze my hand "ahh shit!" I could not fell my hand anymore. "Ok never mind about that just push and get it over with." She pushed the doctor looked "good job only a couple more times" she nodded then pushed again then I looked at her "you're doing great job honey just one more time." "I can't … to weak." "Come on I know you can do it." She looked at me "ok but only one more time!" she pushed one more time after that we heard a baby cry. The doctors put her in a pink blanked and handed her to Buttercup. "Wow she is so beautiful just like you." She smiled "I know right what should we name her?" I thought for a minute "how about Angel Butterfly Jojo?" "Yah I like that." She had coco brown eyes and black hair she was so cute! **

**Blossom POV**

**It was 11:00 pm and I was reading and Butch was watching TV. "Honey I found a program that you can go to it starts tomorrow." "Ok thanks and I got hired at this job. "Wow that's great baby what do you do." "I work at wall*mart I put things in there shelf." "Well am glad for you." I lend over and gave him a kiss. Then Josh started to cry "let me check on the little guy." I was happy that Butch enjoyed being a father. I really love him and I knew he would never do anything to hurt me anymore.**

**Jessie POV**

**It was so late but I was still up with my new boyfriend his name is James he has brown eyes black hair and super-hot! Me and him was playing just dance three on the Wii I was beating him. There was a knock at the door I answered it, it was Chad with an evil smile. "Did you know that Bubbles tried to run away?" "No I did not is she ok?" "You better believe she is." Then he walked away I had a feeling that she was not ok and I had to tell someone.**

**Bubbles POV**

**Chad got back in the car he taped my mouth and he put chains around my feet and hands. Somehow he found me. When he found be I tried running but he is just too fast for me. I had a bloody noise and a black eye. "See this is what you get for being a stupid blond bitch. You are going to love me bitch wither you like it or not!"**

_Well that's it for now hope you are enjoying it so far please review _

_Love, daysia_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here is chapter three hopes you guys are enjoying it **_

**Chapter 3: I have a problem **

**Butch POV**

**I was in a room full of people some of them I meet like Big Bullet his real name was Bob thought. "Hey Big Bullet." He turned around. "Oh hey so you're going to change that's good I am glad to see you here so what made you come here?" "I just got tired of being on the streets and plus I have a family now." He looked at me with a shocked face. "You have a family now?" "Yup I have a beautiful wife and we have a set of twins one is a boy and one is a girl Josh and Jessica." "That's good man oh and just call me Bob." After a few minutes a guy with orange eyes, red hair with a fancy suite on came in and sat down in the circle with us. "Now we have a new student in our class sir introduce yourself." I stood up "hi am Butch Jojo." "That was good now say your butch Jojo and I have a drug problem." I just looked at him there was no way I was doing that. "Um sir I don't feel right saying that." He looked at me with a smirk. "You're not going to come over your problem until you admit." "Ok fine my name is Butch Jojo and I have a drug problem!" everybody started to clap. "Good job you have just passed your first test now what is the drug you use the most?" "Weed and marijuana." "ok so what you are going to do when you get home is fast don't smoke or eat nothing for a day all you can drank is water… if you have any drugs on you can you give them to me now." I reached in my pocket and got out a small zip lock bag with some weed in it and gave it to him. "What are you going to do with it?" "For your last day here am going to ask if you want it back you could say yes or no." I hope I could do this I know this was going to be hard but am doing this for my family and me!**

**Bubbles POV**

**I was scared he has been driving for the longest time and I really needed to pee! He finally stopped the car and got out, he walked around and opened my door and snatched the tape of my mouth. "I have to pee!" he just looked at me "alright baby you can go but am coming with you so you won't try to run away." We were in a different town I did not know where we were. We went into a burger king "chad am hungry can you get me some french fries?" "Just go pee and I guess I will feed you later on not right now." I was starving and plus I was pregnant what the hell is wrong with him. When I got Chad had a hamburger it looked so good, and I think I knew how I could get a bite. "Hey baby so what do you have there?" "A hamburger you dumb bitch!" man this was going to be hard. "Um you're looking sexy today." "I know right you're getting smarter aren't you?" I just nodded "do you want a hamburger?" "Yes I would love one." He went over to buy me some food I was so happy, after I eat my hamburger I was going to tell him that I was pregnant. He handed me a hamburger "thanks." "Whatever, come on lets go." We went back to the car and I finished my hamburger. "Chad I have something to say." "Just spit it out!" "Am pregnant." He looked like he wanted to choke me half to death. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" "Am sorry please don't hurt me!" I was scared I knew he was going to hurt me.**

**Jessie POV**

**I knew I had to tell someone about Chad. I should probably tell Blossom then tell Buttercup. I went over to Blossom house and knocked at her door she answered "Oh hey come in." I sat down on the sofa "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" I really felt bad about giving her bad news. "I think bubbles been kidnaped by Chad he told me last night." There were tears in her eyes. "Well we have to find her lets go tell Buttercup." We drove over to Buttercup's house. (An: using one of James car) when we got there we rang the doorbell, then Brick answered "hello what can I do for you?" "Um is Buttercup home we have to speak with her?" he had a big smile on his face. "Yes but she is sleep, But I want you to meet Angel, have a seat." Me Blossom sat down while Brick went upstairs, when he came down he was holding a baby. "Oh my gosh can I hold her please?" "ok." He handed me Angel she was so cute. Then Blossom looked at me with a panicked look on her face. "What is it?" "I forgot… I left Josh and Jessica at home by their self!" "Oh my gosh let's go!" I gave Brick back his baby and we ran out the door. When we got there we heard a baby cry. "I hope they are ok." When we walked in we saw Butch holding Josh. "Hey honey… what's up?" Butch just looked at Blossom. "Why the hell would you leave a three month baby or babies alone in the house?" "I forgot they were here." "whatever." Then he walked out the room. "Well I better go I have to return this car to James bye." She waved good bye back.**

**Chad POV**

**I was so fucken mad right now I wanted to beat Bubbles but she was pregnant. "How did this happen?" "Remember that night you made me do stuff?" "Oh yah well ok… and we are getting married." "What am not ready to get married yet?" "Shut the fuck up did I ask you no, I really don't give a shit what you think!" she started crying. "Now go in the back seat and shut up you Bitch!" **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys are back well here is chapter 4**_

_**Chapter4: but you told ME!**_

_**Two months later**_

**Buttercup POV**

**Everything was going good with me and Brick. Angel was now two months old. But I would be happier if I knew where my little sister was every day I just pray that she is not dead somewhere. Me, Jessie and Blossom was going out almost like a girl's night out. I made diner for Brick already he was coming home from work. I heard the door open then a voice. "Hey babe am home." "Am upstairs!" he came up stairs and gave me a kiss. "So how was your day at work?" "Ok." "Am going out tonight with Blossom and Jessie." He looked at me with a frown "Um… that's great I don't want you to go out to a dance club." "Why not?" he sighed and looked at me. "It's too dangerous just don't go there ok." I was kind of mad we were supposed to go to the club now where are we supposed to go? "Ok baby." He came over and kissed me, and then the doorbell rang. "That must be them well enjoy you self." I nodded and left when I got out there we was all dressed fancy Jessie had on a short blue dress that came above her knees and Blossom had on a sparkly pink dress that was the same height of Jessie dress. I was wearing tight black jeans with a green shirt that came above my bellybutton. We got in Jessie boyfriends car. "We're we going?" I ask hopping it was not the club even though I really wanted to go Jessie looked at me "were going to the club!" I really did not know what to do I really love Brick and all but it is time for me to have fun. All I have been doing these two past months is worry about Bubbles and if she is ok I think it is time for me to have fun. We drove off, when we got there we showed them our fake id then they let us in there was people everywhere. "Am going to get a drank." Blossom looked at me with a smile. "Can I come with you?" "Whatever I don't care." **

**Blossom POV**

**I went with Buttercup to the bar she just order a beer. I order cherry vodka I know that I told myself I would never drank it again but just one cup was not going to Buttercup and Jessie sat at a table talking when this really cute guy comes up he has brown hair black eyes and freckles. "Hey ladies am Mitch." I was shocked. "I remember you from kindergarten." He smirked "yah your sister is looking sexy!" Buttercup gave him the death glare. "Leave me alone!" Mitch sat down beside Buttercup. "Hey baby don't get upset you can spend the night over my place I got condoms." That's when Buttercup slapped him. "You pervert." Then she went to the bathroom after a few minutes Mitch followed her. I went to go get some more vodka. Jessie went to go dance with some dude.**

**Buttercup POV  
><strong>**I opened the bathroom door to see Mitch standing there. "What do you want?" he got closer to me and I kept backing up until I hit the wall and could not move. "I want you just one night Buttercup." He started to touch me and it made me really scared. "Stop it am married." I showed him the ring on my finger he looked at it. "Wow that's great." Then he put his hands in my shirt I tried punching and kicking but that did not help he was stronger than me and I forgot how to use my powers at that point. "What the hell stop it or am telling Brick!" he quickly stopped and looked at me. "Brick is your husband?" "Yes he is." "My bad sorry… but I will get you one day trust me. As he walked away he slapped my butt. This was supposed to be fun but I almost get raped… again I hope it will get better.**

**Bubbles POV**

**I was living with Chad in a small apartment in North Carolina, it was nice but I missed my sister I wanted to call them but Chad would not let me. He was not hitting me that much anymore because I was pregnant but she still cursed at me all the time I was watching T.V and Chad sat down beside me. "Bubbles am sorry. I should have never did this to you, am sorry for abusing you. I think it is because my dad abused my mom all the time and I would have to watch it." He started to cry I never seen him cry before and I kind of felt bad for him. "Well am sorry that happen to you but why did you take it out on me?" he wiped his tears away. "I don't know just forgive me ok I will let you call your family but that's it you can talk to them for five minutes." I thought that was a good deal but I will call them tomorrow it was too late to call them now.**

**Buttercup POV**

_**Two Hours Later**_

**I was still traumatized about what happened with me and Mitch I have been crying for most of time I was here Blossom did not notice she was drunk as hell! But Jessie notice and sat down beside me. "What's the matter Butters?" "noting." She just looked at me. "Look a person doesn't start crying for nothing." I started crying more. "Ok I almost got raped again… and I think he's might do it I don't know when but he was going to get me." She looked shocked. "We need to get you home… help me pick up Blossom up from the floor." I helped her pick her up she was mumbling random things. "I love stuff… math bitch… fucked up algebra… love it!" me and Jessie just looked at each other. When we got to Blossom house me and Jessie carried her to the front door then rang the doorbell butch answered the door he had Jessica and his hand and Josh was crawling on the floor. "Hey… what happened to Blossom?" "Um… she might be a little drunk." Jessie snickered. "A little drunk." Butch did not look so happy after hearing that. "Ok um… let me put Jessica down and I will take her." He put Jessica down on the floor she just sat down and did not move. "Come on in." as we walked in Jessica followed Butch to the sofa. "Where do we put Blossom at?" he pointed to a reclining chair. We placed her there and she started giggling. "Thank you Buttercup and Jessie for getting her in safe." "You're welcome." Then Josh crawled over to me I picked him up. "How are you tonight little one?" he started babbling it was so cute then it sounded like he was about to say something we all looked at him. "BUTTERCUP!" we all looked at him and shocked. "Yes that's my name." he laughed then I put him on the floor. "Wow he can say Buttercup but he can't say dad or daddy!" we all laughed. "Well we have to go bye." Jessie drove me to my house then made sure I got in safe. When we walked in brick was watching TV. I did not know if I should tell him what happened if I told him then he would get mad. "Brick I almost got raped tonight." He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. "What happened? Are you ok? Who did this to you? Where did this happen? "Am sorry baby I went to the club." His face turned red. "I told you not to go to the club that's what you get." The room got silent "baby I didn't mean to say that." "REALLY THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY IT!" "I don't know am sorry do you want a message?" "Leave me the hell alone!" I ran upstairs and laid on my bed. "I thought he loved me!"**

_Well hope you like sorry for the late up date and stupid chapter name please review _

_Love, daysia _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here is chapter five so enjoy**_

**Chapter5: please don't leave me**

**Brick POV**

**I really hurt Buttercup's feelings I felt really bad I should have never said that to her. I went upstairs where Buttercup was lying on the bed crying. "Baby am sorry am stupid for saying that you can go to the club." "Look I will go were ever I want to go Brick am not a kid!" "FINE THEN AM STEPPING OUT FOR A CUPLE OF MINUTES!" I went down stairs and went outside I didn't even lock the door I was pissed. I was going to the park maybe I would cool off a little. As I was walking I seen this strange guy walking past me he would not show his face he was holding on to something in his pocket. Weird people now days!**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was so mad and sad at the same time I hope he was coming back this was all my fault. I went to go check on Angel she was sleep. I heard the door open then foot steeps. It was probably Brick I ran downstairs I did not see no one there but the door was wide opened I went to close it. Then I heard a voice "hey sexy." I turned around it was Mitch. "How did you get in here!" he laughed "the door was unlocked no do as I say!" he pulled a gun out of his pocket. "pleace don't hurt me my baby is upstairs."I said in a painc voice. "I wont I want you to take off your cloths then get on the sofa." I want to say no but he had a gun to my head so I just did what he told me to do. After that he did the same thing. He put rag in my mouth. I started to cry I wish Brick would come soon. Mitch gave me an evil smile. "Let's have some fun bitch!"**

**Butch POV**

**This was annoying Blossom was sing and she was way off key. I have already put the twins to bed. Blossom crawled over to me I just looked at her. "Hey Butch I love you. I want you tonight let's go!" she was rubbing me in a slutish way. "For one thing Blossom stop rubbing me there that's weird and second am not having sex with you when you are drunk." "Don't act like you don't love this feeling." I took out my camera and started to record her "what's is you doing Butch? "Just recording you." "Let's record in the bed room just for a little bit I won't scream I want you!" after a few minutes she laid in the middle of the floor. "Aww FUCK IT! GIVE ME THAT DAMN BUCKET!" I thought she was singing but she throw up all over the floor. Then she ran to the bathroom. I saved the video. Blossom came back her face was not as red. "I feel horrible what happened?" "I will tell you tomorrow just get some sleep." She nodded then she went upstairs. She is a freak when she's drunk and a geek when she not.**

**Brick POV**

**It was not right what I just did to Buttercup why am I so stupid. I started to walk back home then I saw a store that sold roses and teddy bears it was opened twenty four seven I went in there and bought her a dozen roses and a teddy bear with a green shirt on it. When I got to the house I heard a muffled scream. I ran in there and seen Mitch on top of Buttercup. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE WHAT AER YOU DOING WITH MY WIFE!" Mitch pulled up his pants. "Um… I don't know am sorry. I ran over there and hit him in the head with a lamp. I knocked him out. I ran over to Buttercup and took the rope off her arms and rag out her mouth; she started to cry "Am sorry Brick never leave me again." "I won't and am sorry for say that… what happed? She started to cry more "he raped me… somehow he got in he told me to do whatever he told me to do or he was going to shoot me with that gun" she point to a gun on the coffee table. "Am going to call the cops you go get dress." She ran upstairs with her cloths. After a while the cops came and took Mitch and was asking me and Buttercup questions. After that we went to bed.*two hours later* "HELP ME! STOP IT STOP! BRICK HELP!" I woke up it was Buttercup she was having a bad dream. I shock Buttercup "wake up babe." She woke up she started to cry. "Am scared Brick what happens if he comes back," "he won't trust me… are you ok?" she shook her head. "I hate him I hope he dies and go to hell." "Yah well… do you want me to make you some breakfast? "sure." I was really tired but it was the least I could do.**

**Bubbles POV**

**I woke up and looked at the clock six AM it was early. I tried to get up without waking up Chad but I did. "Why the hell did you wake me up!" "Sorry I did not mean to wake you up am just going to get me something to eat." He looked at me with a smile. "Oh great I want toast, eggs, bacon and don't burn the toast and put jelly on my toast." "Ok but am really hungry can I eat my food first?" "Hell no!" I should have known that.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Brick made me a good Breakfast. I have been a little jumpy this morning. Brick came over to kiss me "ahh!" "What is it?" "Sorry you scared me" "that's alright." How am I support to live my life if am going to scared and jumpy of every person that come near me.**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here is chapter six hope you are enjoying it so far**_

_**Chapter6: I did that?**_

***two days later***

**Buttercup POV**

**I have not left since I got raped Brick had to go to work tonight five to nine I was kind of scared to be alone but at least I knew he was in jail. Brick came downstairs and kissed me which scared me half to death. "Ahhh!" "Sorry baby… are you ok you have been jumpy lately?" "Am just fine I guess." He just looked at me. "Baby you have not been out since that happen you have a nightmare every night and every time I try to kiss you or I touch you, you jump Buttercup this is not like you." "I know but am… I don't know am scared." He held me by the waist I was very close to him. "Baby you don't have to be scared am here I will never leave you I promise." He stared making out with me passionately. "I love you Brick." "Love you to." Then Angle began to cry. "Don't worry Butterbabe I got it." He went to go get Angle and bought her down stairs. "Hey Angle I bet your hungry." She giggled "Do you want me to feed her or are you going to breast feed her?" "You can feed her if you want." Brick went to the fringe and got a bottle I watch him feed her. "Man she was hungry." I nodded. "You do know that am going to spoil my little princess." I laughed "Oh really how about the other kids we might have." "Then I will spoil them too." Brick put the bottle down and was burping her. Everything was going just right nothing could go wrong!**

**Blossom POV**

**Butch has been acting weird lately he looks at his camera then stats cracking up. "Butch what is so funny?" he just looked at me and turned off his camera. "Baby it's not really that funny. It's you." "What do you mean?" "Oh that's right you don't remember well two days ago you got drunk and was begging to have sex with me you was rubbing me in a uncomfortable way." I started to Blush. "no I did not your lying!" he laughed almost to death. "oh am I look at this." He showed me the video I was so embarrassed. "Delete that would you." "sure I will be glad to only if you promise not to get drunk again if you do get drunk then I will show this to people." I gasped "that's blackmail!" "And what you did to me was sexual harassment so where even." I was mad I could fell my face getting red. "Now honey don't get to mad I know you can do it I did it well almost today is my last day wish me luck see you tonight." Then he left am not really sure what he meant by see you tonight. Am guess I take the kids outside for wile.**

**Bubbles POV**

**I am getting sick and tired of Chad. He is bipolar I think one minute he is nice to me saying sorry then next minute he's calling me a dumb bitch. Right now I am watching T.V with Chad. "Chad do you love me?" he looked at me with shocked expression on his face. "Yes I do I love you." "Then why don't you act like it anyone can say the love someone I want you to show it." I scratched his head then he lend over to kiss me passionately. "I love you Bubbles and I truly mean that." For the first time I actually believed him. We cuddle on the sofa just talking. "Baby can I call my sister?" "Maybe later right now I want some time to spend with my beautiful pregnant wife." I giggled and kissed him. "I love you Chad." "Love you too." So far this day was perfected.**

**Buttercup POV**

***five hour later* **

**Brick just left for work I was trying to Angle to sleep. After an hour she finally went to sleep I went downstairs to watch the news. Something was running on the bottom of the screen I read. "NO, NO HELL NO THIS CANT BE HAPPING!" Mitch broke out of jail I know he's going to kill. I fell on the ground and stared to scream on the top of my lungs. "What did I do… nothing that's right nothing I guess… help me … Brick come home fast!" I was having a nerves brake down. I curled up in a little ball in a corner crying and talking to myself. "Brick… you're not coming… Mitch is going to kill me… yes he is… why did I say that now he is going to kill me help… why Jessie, why did you take me to the club… why!"**

**Brick POV**

**Today was a crazy day at work but other than that it was good. I can't wait until I get home I was tired but hungry. Went I got to the house everything was messed up books was thrown every were glass was every were. "Buttercup what happened?" I looked around I could not find her no were. "Brick!" I walked over to the corner Buttercup was curled up rocking and crying. "Honey what happened are you ok?" "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME I KNOW IT HELP PLEASE DON'T YOU LOVE ME SAY YOU DO!" "Baby what are you talking about?" "Mitch broke out of jail!" she was laughing psyched way then started to cry again. "Um baby you need to go see a doctor or something you're not acting normal." "Am I don't know help me am I nuts…. No am not … help I think I am nuts." "Baby you need to rest then tomorrow I will take you to the doctors." "Doctors? Do I need help… yes I do… do I love you…yes… I don't want to die… well of course I don't want to die. Brick you don't want me to die right?" "No of course not. You need some rest." "Rest? Like sleep he might come in sleep… how he do that I don't know." This was going to be hard to get her back but I was going to try because I love her.**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, daysia_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here is chapter seven hope you enjoy**_

**Chapter7: Congrats**

***the next morning***

**Brick POV**

**I woke up Buttercup was holding on to me very tight I didn't want to wake her up so I just laid there and started stroke her hair. She woke up. "Hey baby how you felling." She just shrugged. "Do you want to go see a therapist or something?" "ok." I could barely hear her. "I'm just doing this for your own good and plus I love you and I would hate for you to be miserable for the rest of your life." "I know." After we got dressed we went over to the therapist she has been quiet this whole ride she just had been staring in one place it was kind of creepy. I picked up Angle and we went inside the building. I singed her in and we sat down. "Are you ok?" she nodded. They called her name she slowly walked over to the lady. As they went to a room I hope she helps her.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was lying on the very comfortable sofa. "Hello my name is what are you having trouble with?" "Everything… well not everything but I got raped and the guy that raped me broke out of jail and I know he is going to come back and rape me again." She cleared her voice. "Did you tell your husband yet? And is there anything else that is bothering you?" "I think I did, last night I had a nerves brake down." She wrote down stuff on a clipboard. "Ok how long did your brake down last?" "I don't know for a long time though." "Ok is there anything else that is bothering you?" I thought for a minute. "Yes my sister she has been missing for a long time and if anything happened to her I would blame myself." "Why would you blame yourself?" "I don't know. I love my sisters and how the professor just left her like that was not right he moved away and he text me and it said that he moved to Florida because we don't need him no more!" she was writhing stuff down. "Have you told him how you feel?" I thought for a moment. "No… and that is bothering me a lot." "Ok when you go home tell him write everything that you feel about him that should help you with that problem." "Thanks… but how about me getting rape am still scared he might rape me again?" she looked at me and smiled. "Buttercup all you have to forget about think about something else… do something that you love doing. What do you like doing?" "I love spending time with my husband and with Angle… oh and playing video games." "When you get home do all of those thing and you will forget about it trust me." I smiled "thank you very much you made me feel better." I gave her a hug and she walked me out. "So your Buttercup's husband." "Yes mam thanks for helping her she looks way happier now." "Yep you must really love and care about her." "Yes I do." I started to smile. He pulled out his wallet and gave her a two hungered dollars. "Keep the change and have a nice day." We walked out and I put Angle in the car. After that I got in the car and I took a deep breath. "Brick do you want to get a babysitter for Angle today?" he looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" "I want to spent some alone time with you today." He had the biggest smile ever. "Ok I can see if my dad will babysit her." "Alright then." We drove over to Mojo house he answered the door I had Angel in her car seat chair thingy with the dipper bag with three bottles of milk. "Um… hey guy what are you doing here?" "do you mind if you take care of Angle for seven hours that's five a clock." He took Angle and her stuff. "I would love to." After that me and Brick went back in the house. Me and brick sat on the sofa he looked at me. "So what do you want to do?" he said in a deep sexy voice. "THIS!" I jumped on top of him and started to make out with passionately." "Ok let's take this to the bed room." He picked me up and ran me upstairs. This was going to be fun! **

**Butch POV**

**I passed my classes I was so proud of myself. I had to go back to collected my certificate Blossom and the twins are coming with me. When we got their I walked up to my teacher. "Here you go Butch Jojo this is a certificate saying that you are now drug free but you got one more mission." Blossom look like she was crying tears of joy. "Butch would you like that weed you gave me at the beginning of the class? "Hell no what more do I need I have a beautiful family I don't need a drugs to ruin it." He clapped "I am so glad you learn." "Thank you for helping me with my drug problem." He smiled "that's what I do." Me and Blossom walked out she was pushing the twins I a stroller. Then Josh said something. "Buttercup?" Blossom was shocked "Did he just say Buttercup is that his first word?" I laughed. "Yah that night when you got drunk he said her name Buttercup was shocked too." "Oh that's nice." I could tell she did not mean that.**

**Bubbles POV**

**Chad was acting nice but he was not letting me call my family I was going to ask him again. "Chad baby can I call my family I would do anything just let me call my sister." He raised his eyebrow "Anything?" "I just want to call Buttercup that's it what do I have to do?" he thought for a minute. "We can do it tonight." "I can't am pregnant!" "Do you want to call your sister or not?" I did not want to hurt my baby but I had to call my family. "Ok hand me the phone." He gave me the phone then slapped my butt. I dialed Buttercup cellphone but know answer I just left a voicemail I knew she is going to call back any way. Chad walked up to me and started to touch me in an uncomfortable way. "Let's start now Bitch." That was it somehow I am running away. **

_Well please review hope you like_

_Love,daysia_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is chapter um… eight hopes you enjoy this chapter might be extremely long or short we will see…**_

**Chapter8: am in love with a striper? **

**Mitch POV**

**PAY BACK BITCH!**

***the next morning***

**Brick POV**

**I was surprise that my dad enjoyed babysitting. When we picked up Angel he look kind of sad that we got her he wants to be the permanent babysitter. Buttercup was still sleep I would get up but she was on top of me and I don't like to wake her up. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she is sleep. I reached for the remote control and turd on the T.V after five minutes of watching T.V Buttercup wakes up. "Good morning my queen." She smile and I kissed her. "I think my phone rang last night am going to check if they left a voice mail." "alright." She went in the bathroom and I went in Angle's room to check on her. She was awake so I picked her up. "Hey my little princess." She giggled. "I bet your hungry." I was about to go downstairs to feed Angle but Buttercup was screaming so I ran in there. "Are you ok? What happened?" "It was Bubbles she's with Chad!" "Well is she ok?" "I don't know I hope so am going to call her back." I nodded and went downstairs to feed Angel.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was supper excited that Bubbles called I redial the number. "Hello who this?" "Oh hey this Buttercup can I speak to Bubbles." "YOU CANT THAT FUCKEN BLOND BITCH RAN AWAY WHEN I FIND HER AM FUCKING HER UP!" "Look don't talk about my sister like that I see why she ran away." "SHUT UP BUTTERCUP SHE'S MY WIFE AND SHE'S HAVING MY BABY SO SHUT IT!" I could not believe my sister would marry that jerk let alone have a baby by him. "If I figure out you hurt my sister am going to hurt you!" he started to laugh. "Oh like how you tried to kill my sister you dirty ass hoe!" "First of all am not a fucken hoe bitch and second who the hell is your sister!" "Jessie… ops I said too much already bye bitch!" then he hung up the phone. I was so confuse Chad and Jessie is sister well how about Emily was she on their side. I have not heard from her in a while I looked in the phone book all I could find was Emily Jojo maybe she got married to Boomer I dialed the number. "Hello." "Hey remember me am Buttercup you might know my sister better her name is Blossom." "Oh hey how have you been?" "Good I have daughter her name is Angle and she is two months and a half." "Wow I have a son name Robby and he is two moths too… am expecting another soon." "Cool… not to get to personal but is Jessie really your sister?" she got quiet for a minute. "no she's not Him kidnap me when I was little and he created Jessie and Chad, Him is not trying to harm no one it's just that if his kids aren't happy then he gets revenge on that person that made his kids not happy." "I don't get it what did Bubbles do and Him is not doing nothing its Chad who is hurting her." "I don't know well be careful I have to go bye." "bye." I hung up the phone and ran downstairs were brick was feeding Angle. "Hey Brick so much just happened in two phone calls." I explained what happened. "Well that's not good that could mean Jessie is not as nice as we think she is." I nodded and began to cook brunch since it was eleven AM.**

***later that night***

**Blossom POV**

**I got a text from Jessie she wants me to go to some party with her. So I was getting ready I had fishnet stockings on with a very short red dress with a red high heels. This dress showed a lot of… stuff but who cares. I walked downstairs; Butch looked at me then walked up to me. "Hey where are you going looking all sexy?" "To a party with Jessie." "Just be careful and don't get drunk… and when you get back from the party I want to get some with you." I giggled a little. "Will see about that." "Alright then." Then I heard the horn blow. "Well I have to go see you tonight." "He laughed "I bet you will." When I got in the car Jessie handed me a bottle of cherry vodka. "Here happy early birthday." I really wanted it but I can't. "Sorry I am not allowed to get drunk anymore." "You're not going to get drunk even if you do who gives a fuck!" I thought for a minute. "Ok then!" I opened the bottle up and took like eight giant sips. "Damn this shit is good!" she just nodded and kept driving. By the time we got to the party I was drunk but not that much. I seen guy in the yard a D.J it was cool me and Jessie went our own ways. I walked inside the house there was people every were. Then some girl came up to me. "Hey pinky do you want to strip?" "Strip you mean like taking off my cloths and dancing on a pole?" "Yes come on try it am sure they guys will make it rain hard on you." "Not sure what that means?" she slaps herself in the face real hard. "The guys will throw money at you." "Ok am in!"**

**Jessie POV**

**I heard people talking about a pink girl is about to strip the only person I know that has pink eyes is Blossom. I ran over to the living room and it was Blossom! All she had on was her bra and thong. I started to call someone. "Hello." "Yes this is Jessie right?" "Yes stop being so scared… anyway Blossom is good in drunk you should come over now." "No worries am already here… are you sure people won't figure out who I am?" "don't worry no one knows you broke out of jail now just rape Blossom and get all her money that she making right now!" "Ok then this will be a piece of cake at least she is drunk." "Yup… bye." I hung up my phone. "Pay back is so sweet!" I still don't like Buttercup after making me go to jail I hate her being nice to her was killing me.**

**Blossom POV**

**There was so much money on the ground the guys was yelling "take it off!" I picked up all the money then walked in the crowd trying to find my cloths. Then some dude put his hands around my mouth and carried me up stairs when we got upstairs I seen Jessie with an evil smirk on her face. "Have fun… Bitch! I have to go back home." I can't believe she turned on me and now I had no way of getting home. The guy took of his jacket it was Mitch. "Hey Mitch um can I get my cloths I feel uncomfortable with you seeing me in my bra and thong." He began to unhook my bra. "Mitch what are you doing… stop!" he just laughed. "What do it look like am doing… now do as I say!" I was trying to get away but he kept pulling me back. "LET ME GO…HEL-"then he covered my mouth. "Sorry pinky but you have to do this quietly… well never mind I want to hear you pain!" I was screaming on the top of my lungs no one herd me. I am just hoping that someone would hear me. **

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and Brick was watching the Simpsons we both love that show even though most of the show we were making out with each other or talking. "This has been a relaxing day." "Yes it has." I was too scared to ask him a question but I was going to blurt it out. "Brick do you want another child?" "Yes I would love one why do you ask?" "Brick… I might be pregnant." "Wow that's great what makes you think that?" "I felt really sick this morning. And I ate almost a whole pack of bacon and I hate bacon." "Well if you are pregnant this will be great Angle will have a little sister or brother." "Yup." Brick lend over and kissed me. Then the doorbell rang. "Brick would you get that please?" "Sure thing babe." He answered the door. "Buttercup come here." I got up and looked to see who was in the door way. I almost fainted. "Bubbles! Oh my gosh am so glad to see you!" I was cry tears of joy thought. Bubbles had bruises and scratches all over her arm and face and she was very thin. I gave Bubbles a hug. "Um do you mind if I live with you guys for a few months I will get a job and help you guy out with shopping, bills and rent. I had to run away and if he finds me he is going to kill me and I am not kidding." "You don't have to get a job Bubs you need rest and you can stay as long as you want. Tomorrow I can take you and Buttercup to the spa." "Wow thanks." "Come on let me show you your room." I was excited my sister I have been looking for was here I am loving life so far! **

_Well that was a lot... well please review hope you like_

_Love,daysia_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine hope you are enjoying this… well here it is**_

**Chapter9: let's get out!**

***the next morning***

**Buttercup POV  
><strong>**I woke and felt very sick. I ran in the bathroom and started to throw up. Brick came in and held my hair back. "Are you ok babe?" "I think so." I walked over to the bed laid there Brick did the same thing. "So… morning sickness." I smiled at him, "yah… am going to buy a pregnancy test today." "Do you want to go buy it now?" "Ok am going to get dressed and tell Bubbles were we are going." He nodded. I after took a shower and got dressed I went in Bubbles room she was sitting on her bed crying. "Hey are you ok what happened?" "Nothing just been going through a lot lately that's all." "Well do you need to talk about it?" "Maybe later." "Well ok me and Brick are stepping out for a minute do you mind if you watch Angel until we get back it won't take us long." "I don't mind at all." "Ok thanks see you in a bit." Me and Brick went to the drug store to buy the test then we came back home. Bubbles was feeding Angle. "Oh my gosh she is too cute!" "thanks." I went upstairs to do the test. After five minutes the results was in. "YES!" I ran downstairs. Brick was talking to Bubbles. "Brick I'm pregnant!" "That's great honey." I gave him a hug and a kiss. "Congrats!" "Thanks Bubbles." I made breakfast and we all ate and talked. Then there was knock at the door. "Don't worry I got it." I opened the door. "Butch? What are you doing here?" he had the twins in his arms and he looked stressed out about something. "Have you seen Blossom?" "No, how about you come inside?" he came in and placed the twins on the sofa. Josh still remembers me. "Buttercup." "Oh hey there Josh." He chuckled. "So you don't know where your wife is?" "Well… she went to a party with Jessie and she never came back." "I KNEW SHE WAS NO GOOD!" "Ok... then." "Look we need to find her." "Oh yah I should have thought of that." "Don't get smart with me." I told Brick what happened. Then he gave us orders to do. "Ok you and Bubbles stay here since you two are pregnant I don't want yall to get hurt. And me and Butch will go out and look for her but first we will call the cops." I nodded. I can't believe this was happening how can everything go to perfect to horrible.**

**Blossom POV**

**I woke up I was in a weird place. I turned to my left to see Mitch I thought I was having a nightmare but it really happened. I got up then started looking the around room for my cloths but all I could find was my bra and thong. "Hey pinky" "where is my cloths." "Oh Macy has them." "Well can I have them!" he laughed. "She will give you your cloths when she wakes up… Now would you like some vodka?" he held up a big bottle of vodka. "No am never drinking again." "Bitch drank this shit or I will force it down your throat." That's went he got on top of me and pored some of it on my face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Hoe drank it or I will rape you again." So I took the bottle and drunk it all. "There I have drunk it." "Good for you hoe." "Look I want to go home I have a family to get to." "And I care?" I could not find my cell phone anywhere I was getting nerves. I was a little tipsy; Mitch walked over to me and started touching me. "Stop it!" "I want a second turn." He ripped of my bra I was scared but luckily a girl came in with my cloths it was the same girl who told me to strip I thought maybe she could help me. "Help! He's about to rape me again!" she had an evil smile on her face. "Good…. Mitch fuck her hard!" when will this end.**

**Butch POV**

**I was getting really scared. I don't know what I would do if I lost her me and Brick was going over Jessie house so she can give us answer. It took us an hour to get to her house because we got lost. I knocked on the door, it took a while for her to answer the door but she did. She had on a bath robe and her hair was messed up. "Jessie where is my wife!" "I can't talk right now am with James." I smiled. "Doing what?" her face got red. "Is that any of your business… anyway your wife is… you'll see." Then she slammed the door in my face, I went back in the car. For some reason Brick was sing. "Man am in a daze walking round round in a maze." "Brick would you shut up!" "Sorry I really like that song… so did Jessie tell you where Blossom is?" "No let's just head back to your house."**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and Bubbles was talking she was telling me about how Chad is a bipolar bitch, the things she was telling me about what Chad made me want to find Chad an cut his head off. "I can't wait until they get back and find Blossom I am ready to go to the spa." "Yah I hope she is ok." There was a knock at the door I answered it. "Blossom!" she ran inside and sat on the sofa. "Buttercup am scared I don't know what to do!" she was scared I could tell her eyes was red her dress was ripped." "Blossom what happened?" "Mitch raped me two times." My heart skipped a beat. "WHAT!" "I got raped by Mitch." I sat down and started crying. "Why are you crying?" I wiped away my tears. "Because I got raped by him too." She looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this?" I shrugged. Then Brick and Butch came walking in Blossom ran over to Butch she gave him and a kiss. I walked over to Brick. "Baby I want to move out of Townsville nothing is going right here." "Ok honey where do you want to go?" I thought for a minute. "How about North Carolina?" "Sure honey we will move there as soon as possible." I gave him a kiss. I am going to move out of this town.**

**Chad POV**

**I might be in jail now but just wait Bubbles… why would you call the cops? Well now I am going to kill you!**

_Well hope you like it so far please review _

_Love,daysia _


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten**

**Chapter10: I lost it!**

*** seven months past***

**No one's POV**

**Well Buttercup, Brick, Angle and Bubbles live in North Carolina and Blossom family moved there too. Buttercup is now seven months pregnant and Angle is nine months. Jessica and Josh is one years old. They both know how to walk and talk. Oh and Bubbles is nine months pregnant. **

**Buttercup POV**

**Right now I am cooking dinner. Brick was trying to feed Angle but she would not eat it. I was just watching him. "Come on princess just take one bit smashed peas are good see look." He tried some of it and he spit it out. "Eww now I see why you don't want this." I walked over to Brick. "Really? Here she likes the apple sauce." "Oh I did not know that." "Daddy me hungry!" Brick took the apple sauce and feed it to Angle. I just finish cooking then Bubbles walked in. "hey guys." "Hey enjoyed your nap?" "Yes I did" she sat down watching Brick as he feed Angle. "Ok dinner is ready." I started to put the food on the table, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I drooped the food on the floor. "Ahhh shit!" Brick ran over to me. "Are you ok… did your water brake?" "No it really hurts thought can you take me to the hospital?" "Ok, Bubbles can you take Angle and put her in the car while I get Buttercup?" "Ok." She did what he said. I was scrounged over in pain. "Ahhhhh! What's happening?" he shrugged, he put me in the car and drove me to the hospital. When we got there they rushed me to the emergency room. I hope I was ok.**

**Brick POV**

**We have been waiting for two hours. I was growing impatient Bubbles was reading a magazine and Angle was sleep. A doctor came up to me. "Are you Brick Jojo?" "Yes is she going to be ok?" "Yes Buttercup is going to be just fine But she lost her baby." I felt like I was going to cry but I don't cry in public. "Aw man… can I speak to her?" "Sure she is right in there." I gave Angle to Bubbles and went in the room where Buttercup was. She was crying I walked over to her and sat down. "So… how are you feeling?" "So-so… even though I lost the baby I don't know how this happen." "Well sometimes these things happen in life." "I guess." She still looks sad and that makes me feel kind of sad too. "This is all my fault I wasn't carful." "Buttercup this is not your fault it is nobody's fault." "I guess so." "Look Buttercup we can just try again if you want to." "ok." I gave her a kiss. "I love you." "Love you too." Then the doctor came in. "Buttercup can leave tomorrow but make sure she gets plenty of rest and she should not move around too much for a couple of days just relax." She nodded. "Ok well I guess I pick you up tomorrow morning." "ok." We left the hospital and got back to the house. "So is Buttercup going to be alright?" "Yes she just a little sad that's all." "Oh… well am sorry that; that happened to you guys." "Yah its ok… you should probably sit down and relax." "Alright." Bubbles sat on the sofa and started watch T.V. Angle woke up. "Daddy where is Mommy?" I just looked at Bubbles hoping she would say something but she just shrugged. "She um… at the hospital." She looked confused. "What's that?" I really did don't know what to say now. "It's where people go when they are sick or having a baby." "Mommy is having her baby?" now I just want to slap myself in the face. "Well…no." "So she is sick." "Kind of … are you sleepy?" "No." "Well it is eight thirty Pm it is time for me to get you ready for bed." She had the sad face. "But daddy!" "No Butts time to go to bed I will read you your bed time story." I took her upstairs and put her in her Pj's then I told her a story and she fell asleep. I went to my room and fell on my bed this has been a busy day.**

**Jessie POV**

**I spend the whole day with James we had fun if you know what I mean. Now I am going over to the motel room where Mitch stayed at we was going out too but Mitch already knows about James but James don't know about Mitch. When I got there I knocked on the door and he answer. "Hey sexy what's up?" "Nothing I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend." "Sure that's why you came over here." "Ok; ok I have not seen Buttercup or Blossom and where is Emily!" "Calm down baby do you miss them?" "Hell no I just want to make sure they are living life terrible can we find them so I make that happen?" he had an evil look on his face. "Sure I don't know how we are going to find them but we will." we start making out passionately. "Mitch… fuck me!" "Ok… that came out of nowhere." "I know." Really did not mean to say that but it was too late for that now.**

**Chad POV**

**I finally got out of jail. Everything seems so different. I called Bubbles but she did not answer so I left a voicemail. "Hey this is Chad am sorry Bubbles I want to help out with the baby… so please call me back love you." I was confused I want to kill her but I also want to love her. I love Bubbles but I don't know how to show it I am going to track her down tomorrow.**

*** The next day (5:00Pm)**

**Buttercup POV**

**I got out of bed and took a shower. After that I got dressed and went down stairs Brick just looked at me. "Baby you are supposed to be relaxing." "I know but I told Angle I would take her to build -a- bear for her Birthday." "Well do you want me to take her?" "Don't worry am ok trust me I feel ok." "Alright be careful." I took Angle and we left. It was not her birthday today but I wanted to celebrate early. Angle was very smart for her age she can talk very good but had trouble walking I try to teach her every day. "Mommy can I make my Bear purple?" "Of course you can sweetie." "Yes!" she was so cute. I just don't like when Brick always spoils her. **

**Brick POV**

**I was watching T.V with Bubbles. We was watching family feud she was good at this game. "Ahhhh!" "Nope that's not an answer." "No my water just broke!" "Oh… ok am going to take you the hospital." I took her and drove her to the hospital. (an: he has two cars) when we got there I put her in a wheel chair and tried to find a doctor. I finally found a doctor. "Um my sister in law is having a baby." "Sir you have to wait." "For how long?" "Only about four hours having a baby is not that importing as most of these emergencies here." Then he walked away. I turned to Bubbles. "Do you want to wait that long?" "I don't think I can it hurts I got to get this out of me!" "Ok we are going back home." "What… why." "I am going to deliver this baby myself."**

**Chad POV**

**Cool they live in North Carolina. I live 15 minutes away from them this was going to be fun!**

_Well hope you like it please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well I made it to chapter 11 yay! Anyway her is chapter please enjoy**_

**Chapter11: I did it!**

**Brick POV**

**We got back to the house and I carried Bubbles upstairs to her room and placed her on her bed. "Bubbles take off your pants and open your legs." That really did not sound right. "What?" "I did not mean it like that… am going to go downstairs and put on a pot of boiling water and other stuff." I ran downstairs and put on a pot of boiling water and got some towels then ran back upstairs where Bubbles was screaming in pain. "Bubbles just push." She did as I said. "Ok that's good I guess just do it again." She did it again. "That was great just a few more and you will be done." She had a slight smile on her face and pushed again. "Good one more." After that last push we heard a baby cry. I took a pair of scissors and cut the cord then I put it in a towel. "Here is you son" then I gave him to Bubbles. He had dark blue eyes and brownish blond hair he was so cute. "Thanks Brick for help me to be honest I was scared when I heard that you was going to deliver my baby." "Yah well… your welcome I should call the hospital to tell them that I deliver him myself… so what are you going to name him?" "I don't really know… Jacob Collin Smith." "That's a cool name." "Thanks I am really sleepy can you take Jacob?" "Sure thing." I took Jacob and carried him downstairs. And called the hospital it was really hard carrying a baby and talk on the phone I don't know how Buttercup does it. "Hello Wake Med hospital how my we help you?" "I was there earlier my sister-in-law was in labor but there was a wait so I delver it myself." There was a gasp. "Why did you leave...? Never mind that we need to pick them two up so we can do a test what did she have?" "A boy." "Ok we will be right over you live on Peaches drive 237 right?" "Yup." "Ok bye." I went upstairs to check on Bubbles she was sleep. I walked over to her and gently taped her." "What is it?" I could tell she was mad that I woke her up. "Sorry to wake you the ambulance will be here to pick you up they have to make sure your baby is healthy." She sighed "Ok I feel sore am just going to lay here." "Ok." I went back downstairs and turned on the T.V then I heard the door open. "Honey we are back." I walked up to her and she looked at the baby in my arm. "Whose baby is that?" I had a smirk on my face she put Angel down. "It's Bubbles his name is Jacob I delivered him myself they are coming to pick them up to make sure they are healthy." I thought she was going to faint. "You delivered Jacob yourself… am so proud of you honey." She gave me a kiss. Angle stared pulling on my leg. "Yes Angle." "Look at my bear mommy helped me make her." "Wow she is so cute… am going to get you ready for bed." "I don't want to go to bed!" Buttercup raised her eyebrow. "Don't talk back at your daddy like that!" I just took her upstairs and got her ready for Bed.**

*** two hours later***

**Bubbles POV**

**I was in the hospital room I could not sleep I was thinking about how my child was not going to have a father I hope I won't mess up. The doctor came in. "you have a visitor." I looked up it was Chad! "What are you doing here?" he sat down. "Am here to see my child… am sorry Bubbles." I just rolled my eyes. "Would you stop saying sorry I know you're just going to the same thing again!" "Baby I mean it this time. Bubbles I love you I won't do anything to hurt you no more." He lend over to kiss me but I stopped him. "Sorry I can't trust you no more." A tear fell from my eye he took a tissue and wiped my face. "Please Bubbles am begging you can you move in with me? I miss you Bubbles please come back." I was so confused I don't know what to do one wrong move and I will be right back where I stared.**

**Blossom POV**

**I came back in from the tattoo paler. The house was dark I went upstairs; Butch was lying on the bed watching T.V. "Hey baby." "Oh hi honey." I jumped on the bed. "Do you want to see my tattoo?" "Sure?" I took of my shirt and Bra. "It says Butch jojo." "Wow you got a tattoo with my name you must really love me." "Yes I do… Butch can we try for a baby?" smiled at me. "Sure let's try now!" I love Butch we were going to be together forever. **

**Jessie POV**

**I cannot believe this is happening I was pregnant and the worst was I did not know who the father is. I spent the night with Mitch last night and I had to get my stuff from over there. I was hoping it was James. I knocked on the door, Mitch answered the door. "What's up babe come on in?" I sat down on the bed. "Am pregnant Mitch." He stared at me. "It's not mine right?" "I don't know?" "Well anyway I got some good news… I know where Buttercup lives now you can do your pay back thing you want to do." "That's great thanks she has a kid right?" he nodded "her name is angle her birthday is tomorrow she is going to be one." "Well Buttercup you can say good bye to your little Angle."**

_Well hope you like it sorry for the late update… please review thanks for all the favorites_

_Love, Daysia _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is chapter twelve please enjoy**_

**Chapter12: gone**

*** The next morning***

**Angle POV**

**I was with these people. I could not see who was driving but I see was a guy with brown hair and black eye's. "Who are you people?" "You can talk?" The guy said. "Yes I can am smart… I want mommy and daddy." "You won't be seeing them for a long time." I started to scream and cry. "I WANT MOMMY!" after a while we stopped at this weird place they got out the car then this girl came and picked me up she had dark blue eyes and blackish brown hair. "Ok Angle you are going to stay her with me and Mitch for a few mouths." I cried louder "I WANT DADDY!" "Shut up little girl I want you daddy to but I did not get him so Shut up!" I hatted her I wonder if mommy knows am gone.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I woke up I was supper excited it is Angle first Birthday! I taped Brick on the shoulder to wake him up. "Good morning Butterbabe what's going on?" "Come on let's sing happy birthday to Angle." We both went in her room but the window was opened and Angle was gone! "What the fuck! Where is she?" "I don't know but am going to call the cops." I started to panic and cry I ran downstairs with Brick as he called the cops he gave a lot of info to them then he hang up. "Baby everything is going to be just fine trust me. The cops are going to come over to get a picture of her and look around." "Am going to kill whoever is messing with Angle I swear!" "Me too. But we just have to think who would steal Angle?" I shrugged. Then Bubbles came in with Jacob and Chad! "Hey Bubbles… why is he here?" She had a big grin on her face. "Am moving in with Chad we are going to get re-married!" me and Brick was shocked. "Wait a minute are you telling me you are moving in with this jerk!" Chad looked at me. "You know jerk has felling's!" "Well sorry but my little sister has felling's too you know and what you did to her was not right!" "I know it was not right to do what I did to Bubbles and I really regret that I love your sister a lot and I want to spend the rest of my life with her will you forgive me?" I sighed "All right I forgive you?" he gave me a hug. "Where is Angle she is usually awake by now and plus it is her birthday." I sighed I had to tell my sister. "She has been kidnaped." "Oh my gosh who did it?" I shrugged. Chad cleared his throat very loud and then coughed over and over again. "What the hell is wrong with you Chad?" "Nothing… Nothing at all I might know where Angle is though." "Where is she tell me please?"… Wait how do you know." "Jessie… anyway let's go find them." I went to go get dressed and I found Brick's pocket knife. "Am sure he won't mind if I borrow this." I said to myself. I put the knife in my pocket and went to go find Angle.**

**Blossom POV**

**Me and Butch were cuddling on the bed talking. "Thanks Butch for being there for me and stuff." "You're welcome and thank you for changing me and making me a better person." "You're welcome am going to call Buttercup to see if I can bring the twins over for Angle birthday." "Ok sweetie." Then he kissed me and went to the bathroom. I called Buttercup. "Hello Buttercup can I bring the twins over for Angle birthday?" "No get a babysitter and help me find Angle she has be kidnaped Mojo can babysit them we need all the help we can get!" "Ok are we going to follow you or are we going to pick me up?" "We will pick you up then take the twins to Mojo." "Ok see you then." Then she hung up the phone. I ran in the bathroom. "Sorry to disturb you honey I need to get ready am helping them find Angle she has been kidnaped are you going to help?" "Of course baby… I hope she is ok." "Me too." After we both got dressed I got the twins ready to go to Mojo's they were still sleepy. We herd the car horn I carried Jessica and Butch carried Josh and the diaper bag. We got in the car and drove to Mojo house dropped off the kids and Chad jumped in the driver side and began to drive to where Angle was."**

***30 minutes later***

**Jessie POV**

**This little brat was getting on my nerves. "Now what do you want we gave you apple sauce!" "I want daddy and mommy." Mitch laughed. "She is so cute?" I just looked at him. "Look here little Angle would you shu-" then there was a knock at the door it was Chad! "What do you want bro?" "I just want to use the bath-" then he kicked me on the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you?" then Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch and Brick all gathered around me. "Daddy!" Brick ran over to Angle and gave her a hug and gave her to Bubbles. "Stay with Angle in the car because it is about to get ruff in here!**

_I know very short chapter sorry I will update soon like tomorrow I hope you like an please review it makes me really happy _

_Love, Daysia _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here it is chapter thirteen hope you like**_

**Chapter13: you're going **_**down!**_

**Brick POV**

**I just called the cops and they were on their way the cops could hear Jessie and Buttercup yelling at each other. Buttercup was cussing that bitch out I was just watching them. "I swear if you fucken lie to me bitch am going to hurt you now why the fuck did you take my daughter!" Jessie had a shitty grin on her face I could tell that Buttercup was about to jump on her. "Why the fuck would I tell you that you stupid ass bitch!" "That's it!" that's when Buttercup jumped on Jessie and started to punch the shit out of her. That's when Buttercup pulled something out of her pocket it looked my pocket knife I ran over to her to try to take it out her hand but I cut my self trying to get it was a really deep cut I wanted to cry but I am a guy so yah. "Ahh shit! Buttercup what are you doing with the pocket knife?" I laid the pocket knife on my lap. "Am so sorry baby I did not mean to hurt you I was going to stab that bitch with it but I sho-." Then Jessie kicked her which Buttercup fell on my lap where the knife." "Ha just forget it Butterbitch you will never beat me!" I could tell that Buttercup was going to hurt her she wiped the blood from her face. "Bring it Bitch!" Buttercup kicked Jessie in the stomach very hard. Jessie fell on the ground she held on to her stomach and started to scream. "I was pregnant bitch!" I was getting sick of this whole thing. "Well why would you fight her then if you knew that you was pregnant?" she started to cry more and she got closer to me but I backed up. "Because I want to beat her for once." Then the cops ran in. "Who are the kidnapers?" I pointed to Jessie and Mitch; Mitch was texting someone one his cell phone. The cops took Mitch while the ems truck took me and Jessie and Buttercup.* two hours later* me and Buttercup came out the hospital I had to get seven stiches and buttercup had to get four stiches. We were looking for our car.**

**Buttercup POV**

**My neck was killing me Brick was lucky kind of he got cut on his hand not his neck. We found the car when we got in the car Angle gave me a hug and a kiss. "I miss you mommy!" "Aw I missed you more." She giggled crawled over to Brick and gave him a hug and kiss. "Let's pick up Josh and Jessica from Mojo's." Blossom nodded. Then Chad drove over to mojo's picked up the kids then went back to my house. We got the kids in the house in the house Jessica and Angle began to play with their teddy bears. Josh walked over to me. "Aunt Buttercup I don't want to play with teddy bears do you have something else?" "I think Angle has some hot wheels am going to bring them down." "Thank you." "You're welcome sweetie." Josh had very light green eyes and jet black hair and Jessica had red hair and blue eyes. I bought all of her hot wheels down and he began to play with them. Then chad sat down next to josh; josh just looked at him. "Do you mind if I join you?" "Ok here you can have this car." Josh handed him about six different cars. "Wow thanks." I went in the kitchen where the everybody else was at. "Am going to order a pizza and tell them to deliver the cake is there anything else ya'll want?" Butch raised his hand. "Why did you raise your hand… never mind what do you want." "HOT WINGS!" "Ok then." After I ordered the food we all went in the living room to watch the kids. We noticed that Jessica was trying to help Angle walk. Brick got his phone out and started to record them. Blossom had a very big grin on her face. "This is just too cute!" "I know right." We keep on watching them. "Come on angle just put one foot in front of the other." Angle tried but fell. "I can't walk it is too hard!" "Just try again please." "ok." She tried it again but this time she did it! I wanted to jump up and hug both of them but I did not want to mess her up. Angle walked over to me. "Look mommy I can walk now did you see." "Why yes I did sweetie … thank you Jessica for helping her." "You're welcome." Then they both ran over and played with their teddy bears again.**

*** 1 hour later***

**Angle POV**

**It was time for me to open my presents. Daddy gave me a purple hat it looks just like his hat. "Thank you daddy." "You're welcome." Then I opened mommy's gift it was a card I could not read it but it had a bear on it. "This here is a card for build a bear work shop." "Cool thank you mommy!" "You're welcome dear." Then Blossom walked up to me and gave money. "Here you go fifty from me and fifty from Butch." "Awesome thanks your welcome." "You're welcome dear." Then Bubbles gave me the cutest little octopus. "This was my favorite stuffed animals in the world and now I want you to take good care of him for me." "Really!" "Yes." "Don't worry aunt Bubbles I will take good care of him he is supper cute what is his name?" "Octie." "Cool thank you Aunt Bubbles" "you're welcome." Then daddy let me stand on a chair as they all sang happy birthday to me then I blow out the candles. Everybody cheered. I love the people that I was with.**

***late that night***

**Brick POV**

**Me and Buttercup went to go check on Angle she had Octie in her arms. We went back in our room and lay on the bed. "Wild day right." "It sure was and again sorry for cutting you." "It's ok baby you did not mean to… do you want to try for a baby or are you not ready for that yet?" "Sure why not but what about your hand?" "I don't need any hands for this baby."**

**Jessie POV**

**I lost the baby but I really don't care about that all I care about is getting back at Buttercup. Too bad I had to go to jail for four years.**

_Well hope you like the next chapter I am going to skip ahead six years. I don't want to confuse you so yah. Please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Well here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter14:Wrong group?**

*** six years later***

**Normal POV**

**Six years has past and this is what happed. Buttercup had another kid and his name is Jake and he is now six years old. Buttercup is six months pregnant Angle is in second grade now she is seven years old. Bubbles and Chad are doing good Jacob is six years old now bubbles had a girl she is three years old now her name is Gaby. And Blossom and Butch are doing well to Josh and Jessica is seven too. Blossom gave birth to a girl her name is Kelly after her friend. Kelly has black hair and dark pink eyes she is six. And Jake has black hair and red eyes. And Gaby has brown hair and dark blue eyes.**

**Buttercup POV**

**It was around elven o'clock at night and there was a bad storm. Me and Brick was in the bedroom watching the Simpsons then we heard a clap of thunder then the power went out. "The kids should be her any minute." And as soon as I said that we heard a knock at the door Brick laughed. "Come in." Angle and Jake came running in Angle had octie in her arm. "Mommy am scared!" "Me too!" I picked up Jake and Angle and put them on the bed. "Brick can you go downstairs and get flash lights and candles?" "Of course babe." He got up and ran into the T.V. "aww sh!… never mind." I could tell he was going to say something else. Jake yawned and laid down and fell right asleep. "Mommy, can I feel your stomach?" "Sure but he or she is not kicking that much." "it's ok." she put her hand on my stomach then Brick came back with five flash lights. "Am back… with snacks!" "Cool… daddy I can feel the baby kick!" "You can that's great! Would you like some Chex mix?" "Sure I would love some!" he got on the bed and handed us the bowl. "Thanks babe." "No problem … Angle you can stay in here but you are going to have to go to sleep soon you have school in the morning." "Do I have to go to school can't I just go to the doctors with you and mommy?" "No now what I said." She finished the chips and went to sleep. Me and brick talked for a while then we went to sleep.**

*** The next morning***

**Brick POV**

**I was helping getting the kids to school that was hard! Angle is impossible to get up I had to yell at her so she could get up. Jake was easy to get up because he likes school. We was about to get in the car when Angle came up to me. "Daddy I don't feel good." "Really what's wrong?" "Um… well my tooth hurts and so do my hands." "Are you lying to me tell me the truth and you won't be in that much trouble." She looked around the house. "Sorry daddy." "Get in the car!" I made sure everyone was buckled in then I drove to the school. When we got to school I asked them a question. "Who is ready for school?" Jake raised his hand. "I am daddy!" I looked at Angle she just rolled her eyes at me. "Angle… don't you ever do that again!" "Whatever!" Me and Buttercup just looked at each other. "What did you just say to your father?" "WHAT! EVER!" Then she got out and slammed the car door. "Don't worry I will deal with her later… anyway have a good day at school Jake." "Ok daddy." Then I drove Buttercup to the hospital. When we got there we went straight up to her doctor. She laid down on the chair. "How are you feeling Mrs. Jojo?" "Good I guess my back is killing me though." "Yah well that's normal." She lifted up her shirt the doctor put the gel on her stomach. She kept looking at the screen. "Would you like to know the sex?" we both nodded. "It's a girl!" "That's great wow another girl!" I was very excited but am all ways excited when we have a baby. Now we were going to baby r us to buy stuff for her. I helped Buttercup up from the chair and we went to the car. "So… Buttercup would you like to go out to eat for brunch?" "Sure why not."*after brunch* Me and Buttercup was about to go shop for the baby but my cell phone rang it was from the school so I answered it. "Hello." "Yes is this a parent of Angle Jojo?" "Yes is there something wrong?" "Yes she keeps talking back to me and won't lesson to a thing I say." "Um… ok I will be there as soon as I can to talk to her and I am very sorry." "It's ok she has been hanging out with a mean group of girls one of them is name Anna Smith she's like the head of the group she was adopted but she is just mean." "Well am going to stop this now thanks for the info." "Anytime bye." Then she hung up the phone. Buttercup looked confused. "What's going on?" "Angle is getting smart with the teachers." "Well when she gets home you need to give her a whooping or punishment." "I know I do." When we got to the school we went to her classroom. A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes came up to us. Angle was sitting in the corner. "You can talk to Angle in the hallway" "ok… Angle come here!" she slowly walked over torts. And we talked to her in the hallway. "What has been your problem lately you have been getting smart with us lately tell me the truth!" "I DON'T KNOW OK LEAVE ME ALONE!" Buttercup slapped her in the face. "Don't you ever get smart with your father like that don't even rise your voice at him do you her me!" she was still kind of crying. "Now the group of girls you have been hanging out don't hang out with them no more they are not nice ok." She nodded slowly. "When you get in there I want you to say sorry to your teacher. Then go in there and do your work and next time I have to come up here am just going to let your mom take care of you ok!" "Yes daddy." She went in and said sorry to her teacher and sat down. "Now let's go baby shopping!"**

***later that night***

**Jessie POV**

"**What do you mean she's not allowed to hang out with you no more?" "Mrs. Kat called her dad and she told him everything." "Don't worry Anna try to talk to her tomorrow ok?" "All right mom good night." She went upstairs. Mitch came in and kissed me. "How's my wife doing?" "Good!" I and Mitch had a boy name Jordan he has Black eyes and brown hair. Pay back Butterbitch!**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love,Daysia_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well here is chapter 15 I hope you like.**_

_**Chapter15: super girl!**_

*** The next day 1:00 pm***

**Angle POV**

**It was time to go outside! When our class go outside so dose Jessica's and Josh's class. We all played tag until Anna came up to us. "What are you dorks doing?" "We are playing tag and we are not dorks!" "Yah whatever… anyway we want to play here so go away now!" "You can't tell my cousin what to do… you can't tell any of us what to do you're not the boss of us!" Josh said. She got very mad. "Shut up I was not talking to you… now do what I say or else…" she stepped up closer to me. "Or else what?" she pushed me on the ground and she started to laugh. "Ha not so tough now are you dork?" I got up and brushed myself off. I felt energy going through my body and somehow I flew up in the air and kicked her in the face and she flew across the playground. "Wow I have super powers!" Jessica and Josh just stood there in shock. "Um… Angle look behind you." Jessica said in a quiet voice. It was Cathy Anna friend she pushed me on the ground and kicked me so I got up in punched her in the face. There was a crowed gathering around us. She punched me in the nose so I picked her up and slammed her on the ground. Mrs. Kat pulled me away and took me inside. "Angle you are in big trouble am calling your mother why would you start a fight?" "But I did not start the fight Anna did she pushed me first so I flew up in the air and throw her across the playground I think I have super powers!" "Ok so now you are yelling at me and lying wait until your mother here this!" "AM NOT LYING GOSH! See my nose is bleeding!" she dragged me to the office where she called my mom then she handed me the phone. "Hey mommy I did not start the fight I promise." "Don't worry I believe you honey. Me and your dad are going to talk to your teacher are you ok?" "Kind of my nose is still bleeding and she won't let me get a tissue." "Don't worry honey we will be there in a minute just hang in there love you." "Love you too mommy." I handed the phone to Mrs. Kat she slammed the phone on the hook and sat down. I was getting blood all over my pants and shirt.**

**Buttercup POV**

**We was driving over to the school I was pissed not at Angle but her teacher. "How dare her! Calling my daughter a liar!" "Calm down babe… it's not good for the baby." "I know… I wonder how she got superpowers." "Duh… we both have superpowers Jake probably has them too." "Yah I guess you're right." We got to the school and we went to the front office. I saw Angle siting in the chair with blood and dirt all over her outfit. "Oh my gosh Angle are you ok?" "I think so am in trouble am suspended from school for three days here's the note." "Where is your teacher now?" "Talking to the principle about how bad I am. Am sorry mommy that you had to come up here again." "It's not your fault ok." She nodded and more blood came out her nose. Brick took some tissue from his pocket. "Angle hold your head back it will stop the bleeding." She did as told. Then Mrs. Kat came out. "Oh hi Mrs. and Mr. Jojo what are you doing here?" "Because you let my child sit her with a bloody nose and you would not let her clean it up! And you called her a liar!" "Mrs. Jojo this is not true at all I told her she can go to the nurse." Brick looked at her confused. "So are you saying that she is lying? Because if you would have told her to go to the nurse I think she would have gone there then." "Sir you don't have to get smart with me she started the fight so you should punish her!" "Um… is it any of your damn business if am going to punish her she is daughter… anyway did you see her start the fight?" Brick said to calmly. She was looking around the room. "No but-." "But nothing you did not even see the whole fight did you." "No but-." "But nothing am taking my son and daughter out of this school and am reporting you that's all am saying bye." Brick picked up Angle and put her in the car. "Wow Brick you handle that calmly how did you do that?" "It was not easy… stay in the car with Angle am going to get her book bag and coat." "Alright." **

**Brick POV**

**I was walking the halls trying to find her book bag I was not pay attention and ran it a woman. "Oh am sorry mam." She had blue eyes very curly blond hair she looked cute. "Um it's ok… Brick!" I knew I heard that voice before. "Jessie what are you doing here?" "To take my daughter stuff I have to meet her in the hospital because of your daughter breaking her leg!" "Well she should have never started the fight anyway if you want me too I will pay the hospital bill just keep your daughter away from Angle ok." "You got yourself a deal sexy." "What did you call me?" she ran away. I went in Angles class room and got her book bag and went back to the car. Buttercup was in the back with Angle she looked all nerves. "What happened?" "We need to go to the hospital Angle says she fell dizzy and her nose is still bleeding." Angle was laid back in the seat she was barley moving. "Angle everything is going to be ok just hang in there ok." "Ok Daddy." She said in a weak voice. I drove quietly to the hospital and took her to the emergency room. Me and Buttercup wait in the waiting room. Them the doctor came out "hello we have some good news and bad." "Ok tell us the bad news first." "We never herd of this kind of blood type before and the good news is maybe you might have that blood type." I follow the doctor in the room Angle was sleeping. "Is she going to be ok?" "Yes she lost a lot of blood and now we need x2- blood can we use like one pint of your blood?" "Sure." He took a needle and started to drawl the blood I have all ways been scared of needles so this was creepy and painful. He took the blood and put in a machine. "Perfect match." "That's good so now she is going to be fine right?" "Yup!" I walked over to Angle she was awake now. "Hey daddy." "Hey sweetie everything is going to be ok." The doctor came over with the Blood and hung it on that hook thingy. "Ok am going to have to put this needle on your arm so the blood can go in." "But daddy I don't want a needle." "Don't worry honey it's just little pinch anyway I know you are strong enough to take a little needle." She giggled. "Love you daddy." "Love you too Angle." The doctor put the needle in her arm then put tape on it. "The blood will slowly go in her she will spend the night her and you can pick her up in the morning." "Ok then see you tomorrow Angle." I was about walk out but Angle started to cry. "Daddy can you please stay here with me am scared." I really wanted to go to work I would get overtime and a bonus but family comes first. "Ok let me call out and tell your mom that am staying." "Thanks daddy." "You're welcome." I walked out where Buttercup was reading a book. "Here baby am staying here with Angle be careful when you drive." I handed her the keys and gave her a kiss. "Aw that's sweet of you staying with her well I guess I pick you guys up tomorrow morning." "Yup love you." "Me too bye."**

**Anna POV**

*** three hours later***

**Wow Angle is in the same hospital I tried to sneak in there but I heard her talking to her dad. And plus they can probably here my crutches well at least I tried to do payback… or I can tell Cherry to do payback and I still have time to call. I mean really how long can they stay up. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hope you are enjoying this story so far**_

**Chapter16: I knew that!**

***4:36PM***

**Buttercup POV**

**I was cooking dinner for Brick and Angle so they won't have to eat that nasty hospital food as I was cooking the doorbell rang. I answered it, it was Butch! "Hey Butters can I talk to you." "Ok… and don't call me Butters!" "Sorry… can I say something?" "Whatever!" "I think am in love with you." I was shocked I just stood there in shock. He walked over and put his hands on my stomach. "Get your hands of my stomach and explain this to me but while I cook Bricks and Angles dinner!" We went in kitchen and he talked. "I don't know why but I think you're sexy." "Butch you have a wife how about her… don't ever call me sexy!" "Sorry and I love Blossom a lot we have a beautiful family and everything… I don't know." "Butch you had your chance with me and you blew it so get over me ok." "Well give me one more chance Blossom and Brick won't have to know." "So now you want me to cheat on my husband get hell out my house before I kill you!" he made so mad that I started to cry he came over to me and put his arms around my shoulder. "Am sorry Buttercup I should have kept this to myself I did do mean to make you cry." I took a deep breath. "It's ok just get out." He left I just finished cooking trying to calm down.**

**Brick POV**

**I was watching my little pony with Angle. But she looked worried about something. "Angle are you ok you look sad?" "A lot is going on right now." "What do you mean?" "Well first of all Mommy is upset because of butch."I was confused how dose Angle know all this. "Because Daddy I seen it happened… how did you say that without moving you mouth?" "I did not say anything did you just read my mind?" "I don't know daddy did I?" this was cool my daughter can read peoples mind I hope this is not dangerous. "Daddy how can this be dangerous?" "Never mind that how did you see that happen to your mom did you have a vision?" "I guess you can call it that… But Anna is going to tell her friend cherry to kill me but I don't want to die yet. Oh and mommy is coming to bring food for us so we won't have to eat the nasty hospital food!" "Do you know what Cherry looks like?" "Yes her hair is in a ponytail she is like thirteen her hair is black and red and her eyes are red too. She is going to stab me but you won't be there I will be screaming for help but you won't respond no one will and that's the end of the vision." A few tears fell from her eyes I lend over and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Angle nothing will ever happen to you trust me I won't ever leave ok am going to stay here am not going to move." I started to cry a little. I love my little angle and no one was going to hurt her. "I love you too daddy." Yah… Angle do you mind if you stop reading my mind? "I can't help it sorry." Hmm… that's ok now let's finish watching my little pony. "Ok." *thirty minutes later* a doctor came in the room to check on Angle. "How are you doing?" "Good I guess." "That's good your half way there and you have a visitor." Buttercup came in with a big bag. "Well I will check on Angle in a few hours." I nodded; Buttercup took out two plates full of food. "Here I made you guys food so you won't have to eat that nasty hospital food." I was so shocked she really made food Angle was right. "Yup I sure was daddy!" Buttercup looked confused. "Angle your dad did not say anything." "I know mommy I can read peoples mind… are you ok?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "Because you and butch were arguing about something I could not make out what yall was saying." She just stood there in shock. "Um… don't worry am ok." Angle was eating in watching T.V while me and Buttercup talked. "Buttercup what happed between you and Butch?" a couple of tears fell from her eyes. "Nothing much… he said that he loves me and he wanted me to cheat on you." "Well that's Butch for you… are you going to me ok?" "yah am going to be fine right now Jake is with Jacob he is sleeping over his house so I have the house to myself." "Well be careful and if something happens call me." "Alright bye." "bye." Then she left.**

***three hours later* I was walking the halls while Angle was sleep then I heard a voice it sounded like Jessie and it was so I went where she was. "hey brick so how is Angle?" "Good she's sleep right now." "oh that's good… do you want to have some coffee with me." "sure why not." I followed her where she got our coffee and we sat down and talked for a while then we walked up and down the halls I reached and my pocket to get my wallet. "So how much is the bill?" "Three hundred." I put my wallet back in my pocket and got out my check book. "Will you accept a check?" "sure." I wrote out the check and gave it to her. "Thanks Brick for paying for it that is so sweet of you." She got closer to me and started to rub my chest. Then I put my arms around her waist and made out with her passionately.**

**Cherry POV**

**Sweet dreams Angle…**

_Sorry that was a short chapter well pleases review _

_Love, Daysia_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well here is chapter… seventeen hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter17: sorry **

**Brick POV**

**I had no idea what I was doing it felt so good but felt so wrong. Then I heard a little girl scream I pulled my self away from Jessie. "I have to save Angle!" I ran in her room then I saw a girl with a knife laughing while Angle was screaming. I ran over to her to snatched the knife out of her hand but I cup my hand… again! "Ok Cherry why are you doing this?" "Because I gets paid!" I just shook my head. "Who paid you?" "I is not saying!" "Well then I guess I will be calling the cops just sit right there and don't move!" "Alright then!" she did as she was said. Then I ran over to Angle and hugged her tightly. "Am sorry Angle I should have ever left you like that." "Leave me alone daddy I know what you did and mommy is going to be mad and said when she finds out!" "Wait don't you mean **_**if**_** she finds out? Please tell me you meant that." "No its going to happen you hurt mommy feelings!" I just sighed and went to try to find a nurse or doctor but I ran into Jessie. "Hey Brick… oh my gosh your bleeding walk with me I know where there is a doctor!" she took my other hand and ran me to the doctor. "Hey Doc I have a little cut here." The doctor looked at it. "Am going to need a lot more stiches you two wait right here." We nodded as he went out. "Jessie what we did we need to act like that never happened … ok." The walked closer to me and started rubbing my chest again I think that was my weak spot because I grab her my the waist and started to make out with her again I tried to stop but I could not but finally I did. "Wow brick that interesting… I thought you loved me!" I turned around to see Buttercup standing in the doorway with octie in her hands. "No wait this is not what you think… ok it is am very sorry let's act like that never happed… so what are you doing here anyway." She bursted out in tears. "Because to bring octie for Angle I could not sleep anyways… Brick you was the only guy I could trust in my life and no I can't even trust you!" she walked out the door and I ran after her. I tried to kiss her but she would not let me. "Butterbabe please listen." "No and don't call me Butterbabe just leave me alone." "Buttercup I am sorry really I will never do this again I promise just give me one more chance that is all I need… Buttercup don't you know how much I love you?" she started to cry more. "I really don't know any more Brick I got to go Brick bye." She went down the hall where Angle room was. I turned to Jessie. "Look Jessie I almost lost my wife because of you!" she gave me a shitty grin. "Oops my bad… What the hell do you mean you're the one who kiss me." "Well you're the one who was rubbing me you slut!" I could tell she was mad at me. "Who the fuck are you calling a slut you asshole!" "I don't have time to argue ok bye bitch!" "Oh ok so this is how you treat women after you break up with them you call then a bitch and a slut what kind of man are you." "We never had anything going so leave me the hell alone." I walked out even though I had a cut still on my hand and I tried to go find Buttercup.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I felt like my life was ending I can believe he would even cheat on me with that Bitch! "Mommy you said a bad word!" "My bad Angle I forgot you can read minds… who is that girl over there?" "Oh she the girl that tried to kill me with a knife." "Oh… WHAT ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPEDND!" I can't believe this was going on. "Daddy left and he told me he would never leave." "Well at least you're ok." She nodded. Then Brick came in I just rolled my eyes. "Don't worry the cops will be here in a minute… Buttercup can I talk to you?" I shook my head. A couple of tears fell down my cheek. "Please just for a minute." "FINE THEN IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY!" I followed him outside it was cold out there. "Here wear my coat." "No I don't want your coat!" and I stared crying again. "Buttercup why are you still mad at me?" I sighed. "Because do you know how much I have been through… a lot and now you are going to cheat on me with my enemy it's not easy to get over something that big you know." "Will you ever forgive me?" "I don't know Brick." I started to cry Brick came over to me and hugged me I was going to push away the hug but I was too sad I started to cry on his shoulder. "Buttercup I love you and our family and I can't wait until we have our little girl." I smiled at him. "Again sorry for cheating on you and sorry for getting blood all over your shirt." "What do you mean blood on my shirt?" he showed me his hand. "Oh let's take you to the doctor then… I love you Brick." "Love you to Butterbabe." I kissed him passionately.**

**Butch POV**

**I could not sleep why am I in love with Buttercup? I looked over Blossom was sleeping like a baby. I flew out the window to go check on Buttercup but when I got there no one was home. So I just used their key that was under the mat and went inside. I looked throw all of buttercup's stuff But not one sign of that she liked Me.*thirty minutes later* "what the Hell are you doing here Butch!" I turned around it was Buttercup. I walked over to her and stated to rub her stomach. "Has she been kicking?" "Butch stop rubbing my stomach you weirdo!" "Sorry but you look so hot and sexy." " Butch I am six months pregnant how am I sexy or hot and how the hell did you get in here?" "a spare key under the mat… give me some sugar girl." She rolled her eyes at me. She was hard to get but I was going to get her somehow…**

_Sorry for the late update got in trouble… anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. I will update as soon as I can._

_Love, daysia _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey people here is chapter eighteen enjoy**_

**Chapter18: here we go again!**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was kind scared because I knew when Butch wanted something he always got it and he wanted me. She stared to stroke my face. "Buttercup you have been crying. Why? I beat I can make you feel better. I was get mad and uncomfortable. "Stop it Butch! Stop touching me ok. The reason why I have been crying is that I saw Brick cheating on me! But we made up." "Man he can't respect such a beautiful women like you. You are beautiful and you need to know that babe." "Oh thanks… But anyway he said sorry but am not sure if I can trust him anymore but anyway do you mind if you get out my back hurts and am tired." "Let me give you a back massage please… pretty please." I rolled my eyes it really gets on my nerves when people beg. "Would that make you happy?" he nodded. "Fine! Let's set on the sofa and you can massage me." "Wow thanks this is the best night ever!" "Please Butch don't act weird." "My bad!" I just nodded. We sat on the sofa and he started to massage me it felt so damn good. "Wow Butch you're good at this! Keep going do it harder!" "Glad you are enjoying this." "Yup, keep going." This was good relive off over stress. I was trying to think about something else but all I could think about is that Brick cheated on me. I thought I could forget and forgive but it was hard to do I started to cry. "Sorry was that too hard?" "No that was great am just upset." "Is it about Brick cheating on you?" I nodded slowly then started to cry more on his shoulder. "It's ok Buttercup that's not something you can get over easy that had to hurt you." "It did he was making out with my enemy Jessie why would he do that?" "I should not answer that because I am going to say something bad about him. But he is very lucky to have you and he does not want to lose you I know if I had you I would never do something that stupid… can I rub your stomach?" "If that makes you happy then go ahead." He lifted up my shirt and started rubbing my stomach. "do this feel good to you?" "I guess I don't know Butch am tired can you just go… please baby." "Wow you called me baby ok I will leave love you in be back real soon trust me! Bye." That dude was crazy but at least he understood me. I went upstairs and went to bed.**

**Angle POV**

**I was sitting there I was still not talking to my dad he made mommy sad. He was just sitting there so I deiced to read his mind. "Man I think I really hurt Jessie feelings but I also hurt Buttercups feelings too… am going to apologize to Jessie anyway Buttercup is not mad at me no more." "Daddy do you still love mommy?" "Of course I do and I love you too but I want you to get some rest ok." "Ok daddy good night" "Good night sweet dreams." I nodded and turned over and went to sleep.**

**Brick POV**

***three hours later***

**It was late at night and Angle was sleep so I went to Jessie so I can sorry. When I went her room she was watching bad girls club. "Um… hey Jessie am sorry for cussing you out that was rude of me." "It's ok Brick I could never stay mad at you; you is to sexy for that." "Thanks your looking pretty fine yourself… look if am going to cheat on Buttercup then we are going to have to do this right ok?" "ok then let's do this then."**

_Sorry that was short wanted to update today please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello people here is chapter nineteen so enjoy it**_

**Chapter19: that is so messed up and not fair!**

***5:30Am***

**Buttercup POV**

**I woke up and looked at the clock it was way too early for me to get up but I could not go back to sleep too much on my mind and the baby was kicking the shit out of me it was bugging me to death. I went downstairs to go get a snack but I heard someone in the kitchen. I went in there it was Butch drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. "Butch what the hell are you doing in my house?" "wanted to make sure you was ok I watched you sleep for two hours then I came down here and made some coffee… your up early would you like some coffee?" "No thank you I don't drank coffee when am pregnant… Wait how the hell did you get in here you gave me the spar key?" "Ha! Your windows was unlocked so yah. Can I feel your-." "No you cannot feel my stomach just go home to your wife don't you love her?" "Of course I do with all my heart I just want to make sure that you are ok?" "Get out ok… please!" he got his newspaper and cup of coffee and flew out. I decided to call Brick to make sure Angle was doing ok I dialed his number. "Hello how is Angle doing?" "Just fine she is finish with everything she is sleep now… you're up early." "I know the Baby kept kicking me and I had too much on my mind." "Well don't stress yourself it's not good for the baby… what were you thinking about if you don't mind me asking?" I sighed. "You and Jessie." "Don't worry I will never do that to you again I promise I love you ok." "Ok then… do you want me to pick you up now?" "Sure if you want to." "I will, love you see you in ten minutes!" I hung up the phone and got ready to pick them up.**

**Brick POV**

**I feel like an asshole right now. Why would I cheat on Buttercup I love her and she loves me and I don't want to lose her because of Jessie. The only reason why I like Jessie is that her hair is a different color and she grew more. I am so fucken retated! "Yes you are daddy!" "Oh… Angle good morning your mom is going to pick us up so start getting ready." "Do you still love mommy?" "Yes I do and stop asking me that same question ok." "Sorry daddy." "That's ok sweet heart I will be back in a minute." She nodded and I went to go talk to Jessie. When I got there she on her cell phone. "Um… Jessie we need talk." "Sure honey what is it?" "I can't do this. Am sorry Butt I love buttercup she is my wife and she is going to have my beautiful daughter and I don't want anything to ruin it so yah it's over." "It's ok I understand well enjoy your life I will try not to mess it up… now get outa here!" I walked out and went in Angle's room she was sitting in a chair she looked up and seen me then ran up and hugged me. "Thank you daddy for staying with me at the hospital I love you!" "No problem I love you too. How are you feeling?" "Good as ever." She flew up in the air. "See I can fly this is so cool." "Angle you need to get down sweetie… we have to act normal!" then the Doctor walked in with Buttercup. "Ok you can sign out and… IS SHE FLYING?" "Um… you're just seeing things Doc… now let me sign her out." Angle few down and hugged her mom. And I signed her out and we went home.**

**Buttercup POV**

***6:15 Am***

**Angle was wide awake she was running around the house and talking us to death. Me and brick was in the living room sitting on the sofa trying to talk. Angle turned on the Wii. "Angle it is way too early for you to start playing the Wii turn it off right now!" "But I want to play it!" Brick gave her that look. "Never mind." "Angle I want you to try to get some sleep so me and your father can talk ok." "I will try." She ran upstairs. "Buttercup I love you. Without you in my life it would suck and I am really glad that I found you. And I want you to know that I love you and I don't want to lose you honey." "Wow I love you too. But what is up with you Brother?" "What do you mean?" "Butch keeps breaking an entering in our house and keeps flirting with me." "What the hell is wrong with him… don't worry I will fix him." "Ok thanks." He lend over and kissed me passionately. "So how is our little girl doing in there?" Brick started to rub my stomach. "Good I guess she won't stop kicking me." "She loves you that's why she is my little princess." I laughed and kissed him.**

**Angle POV**

**But I am Daddy little princess that is not fair. I don't like my little sister I already know it! **

**Butch POV**

**Blossom was still sleep so I woke her up. "Butch why the hell did you wake me up?" "Because I love you." "Ok but I was sleeping good… love you too thought." I started to make out with her passionately. "Wow Brick that was… nice and now I am going back to sleep." "Alright then." I still had feelings for Buttercup thought… Damnit!**

**Jessie POV**

**No body breaks up with without revenge!**

_Well another short chapter hope you enjoying it I will skip to two months next chapter__please review._

_Love, Daysia _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yes! I made it to chapter twenty hope enjoy**_

**Chapter20: no your not**

**Normal POV**

**(*two months later*) everything is going just fine Angle is going to a privet school with Jessica, Josh, Jacob, Kelly and Jake. Buttercup is eight months pregnant and Butch has stopped messing with Buttercup for now after brick had that "talk" with him.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Brick was out with the kids while I was watching TV and eating ice cream with pickles and ketch-up. Then the home phone rang so I answered it. "Hello who is this?" "Oh hi this is Butch just wanted to make sure you was ok do you want me to come over?" "Man… you got problems I mean after Brick broke your leg you are still trying to come over?" "Never mind don't want to do that again… well be careful and bye." I just hung up the phone and continued to eat and watch T.V.**

***three days later* Brick was getting ready to take Angle to build a bear workshop she was supper excited. "Here let me give you your coat honey." When I got up I felt something wet in my pants. "OH! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" "But mommy me and daddy have to go can't you wait!" Brick started laughing. "Sorry angle it doesn't work like that… Now am taking you and Jake and dropping you off at your Aunt Blossom's house and you will spend the night there?" "But I want to go to build a Bear!" this was not helping my pain right now! Angle must have read me because she ran upstairs and got her cloths. And put on her coat. "Buttercup just hang in there am going to get Jakes cloths then I will take you to the hospital ok." "JUST HURRY UP WII YA!" "Ok I will." He ran upstairs and got Jakes stuff and he put all of us in the car. While we were in the car it seems like Brick was driving slower than ever. "BRICK WHAT THE HELL… DRIVE FASTER!" "Buttercup you really need to watch your language the kids are in the car." "AWW! I DON'T CARE JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" he finally made it to Blossoms house and he dropped the kids off there and he took me to the hospital.**

**Brick POV**

"**Buttercup you are doing a great job just a couple more and you will be done." "I can't do it, hurts too much!" "Come on I know you can do it you are strong women." She did it once. "That was awesome just think one more and you will be done." She nodded and pushed until we heard a baby cry. The doctor gave me a pink bundle. "Awww. My little princess." She had a dark green eyes and red hair. "Brick let me hold her." I handed her the pink bundle. "Buttercup what do you want to name her?" "I don't know… Jade Rose Jojo?" "That's a beautiful name." she nodded. "Am going to call Blossom and tell the kids that they have a new little sister."**

**Angle POV**

**I was still mad that I could not go to build a bear because of the baby but I was trying to get over it. Right now me and Jessica were playing with her stuffed animals then Aunt Blossom came in with the phone. "Angle your dad wants to speak to you." I grabbed the phone. "Hi daddy." "Hi just wanted to tell you that your mom is ok and you have a little sister and her name is Jade." "Oh that's… cool do you want to talk to Jake?" "Sure but you don't seem too excited out this." "Am fine… here is Jake." I handed the phone to Jake. Then Aunt Blossom sat down and looked at me with a smirk. "You don't seem so happy about your little sister?" "Because I am daddy little princess not her!" "It's ok Jessica felt the same way when I had Kelly. She thought that we liked Kelly more than her but the truth is that we love all of them equally and so do your dad." "I guess so." "Anyway do ya'll want to help me make cookies and cupcakes?" "Yes!" me and Jessica yelled at the same time.**

**Brick POV**

***three weeks later* (around noon time)**

**Buttercup was playing Uno with Jake while Angle was playing Mario Karts. And I was feeding Jade. "Ok little one let me burp you." I began patting her on the back until she burped and throw up on me. "eww! That was not pleasant… but you are still my princess thought. She began crying. Then Angle ran in. "Daddy I made it to the leave cup come see!" "Sorry honey but Jade won't stop crying I will see it another day ok." "But daddy you have been with her for like thirty minutes can you spend some time with me now." "I will let me just get her to sleep then I will play some Mario Kart with you ok." "Ok daddy." She said that in the saddest voice ever. I should have listen to buttercup she told me not to spoil them.**

**Jessie POV**

**Me and Mitch were still trying to come up with a plan to put revenge on brick. Then Cherry came running to us. "Mama I know the perfected plan for pay back."**

**Carla POV**

"**Oh I found you know Butch. I may be a hooker but you damn sure are going to help me with you daughter!"**

_Well a short chapter again sorry I kept starting over. Now if you don't remember Carla she was in dangerous love then end of chapter seven. Please review thanks! oh and happy holidays people! _

_Love, Daysia _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well here is the twenty first chapter… enjoy it **_

**Chapter21: Welcome to the family **

***later that night (8:00)***

**Buttercup POV**

**Everybody was over Blossom house. The kids went upstairs and play while the grown-ups played twenty questions. It was Chad turn to ask me a question we were playing in teams which was our spouse. Chad picked a card. "Buttercup what was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" I thought for a moment. "Um… I would have to say getting drunk on my twenty first birthday." "Yah that was funny thought well not for you but… yah." Next it was my turn to ask Chad a question so I picked a card and read it to myself first. "Wow this question is kind of personal are you sure you want me to read it?" "Just read it." "Ok then… Where is the best place you … did it at… you know what I mean." He thought for a moment. "I would have to say in the back seat of my car." We all started laughing. Then there was a knock at the door Butch jumped up and answered it. Then he gasped. "How the heck! How did you find me…? What are you doing here?" A women with purple eyes and long purple hair and she was dressed like a slut. Then she was pulling a little girl that looks like she is a bout Jessica and Josh age very tightly she had green eyes and black hair she was so cute but she had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. She was not dressed for the winter at all she looked way too skinny and cold. The little girl began to cry. "Mommy am cold and hungry can I wear your jacket?" the mother looked at her and pushed her on the ground. "Shut the fuck up I am try to talk to your father." We all looked a Butch. "Wait… that's my child?" the women nodded. "Ops."**

**Butch POV**

**I knew who she was I just can't believe that I had a child. The little girl was still crying. "So what's your name little one?" I said in the calmest voice. "Candy." "Well hi there Candy would you like to sit down on the sofa I will bring you a blanket and some chips?" "Sure thanks!" I told Carla to wait for a second. Then I got the stuff for Candy. I could tell that Blossom was not so happy. Carl walked over to me. "Ok Butch how about you take that thing and take care of it and I can get back to my life I had it for seven years I think it time to get rid of it." "I don't mind taking care of her but I already have enough kids I don't think I can take her am sorry." "Fine then I will take care of it!" Buttercup walked over to us. "Look Carla you don't want her nether do Butch and if you keep abusing her then one day you might kill her. I will take of her!" everybody looked at Buttercup. "But she is my daughter are you sure you want to take care of her?" "Yes I do. We have an extra room in my house that can be her room." "Well then bye-bye yall!" Carla said as she ran out the house. I sat down next to Blossom. "Sorry about that babe it happen a long time ago." "Am not mad… do you think we have a lot of kids." "Yes a lot we should not have any more." Blossom nodded slowly. Brick got up "well we better go I have to go to work soon." "Ok Bro is safe." He nodded and got Jake, Angle and Candy and Buttercup got Jade and they left. **

**Blossom POV**

***1 hour later***

**Everybody was gone and the Josh, Jessica and Kelly were upstairs playing the Wii. I was down with Butch watching T.V. I was kind of mad that he had a child by a hooker but I was getting over it. What bothered me the most is that he did not want any more kids. "Butch are you sure you don't want any more kids?" "Positive as can be." "Butch am pregnant." He tuned slowly to me. "What?" "Am pregnant!" "Well how the hell did this happen!" "Well you was there when it happen don't you know! Am sorry but it is not my fault." He shook his head. "You didn't take the pill did you?" "Yes I did I promise I guess it did not work." "Whatever am going to sleep!" I looked at the clock. "But it is only seven thirty?" "I don't give a damn!" why did I have to tell him that.**

**Brick POV**

**I was at work counting the money. "Ok Boss I have four thousand in my thing." "Ok work there then and I will recount before you leave." I nodded. I was try to get everything straighten out then I heard a person say. "Hey Brick." I looked up it was Jessie. "Jessie what the hell are you doing here!" my Boss Came up to me. "Mr. Jojo how dare you speak like that to a lady. Remember the costumer is all ways right!" I just nodded. "Ok mam what would you need?" "Can I open up a banking account here?" "Whatever just fill in these work sheets and come back up." "Sir you could be more nicer and loss your altitude." "You know what Bitch suck my dick." I could not take it she was getting on my nerves this Bitch was getting on my nerves. "Well sir that was not pleasant thing to say to a lady am telling your boss!" no I think I lost my job. The boss walked up to me. "Brick am giving you one more chance." "Thank you sir and it won't happen again." He walked away.*Lunch Break (30 min later)* I left my lunch bag in bank while me and the boss was talking outside then I notice Jessie walk in the building with an evil smirk at least I was not there. * End of lunch break (1hour later)* the boss want to check my money in my bank thing. "Brick Jojo where is the money?" "In the thing duh!" "No all you have is an old grape in here… did you steel?" "No I have no reason steel I promise!" "Sorry brick but you are fired." "What but I… never mind." I went to get my lunch bag it was full of money. "Here it is can I have my job back." "Wow you found it in your lunch bag I wonder how it got in there… don't count on getting your job back." I left out of there wanting to cry. As I was walking to my car I ran it to Jessie. "Hey brick so you found some money in your lunch bag did you?" "You mother fucker! You're the one who put the money in my lunch bag! Bitch I hope you are happy I lost my job." "Well next time don't break up with me!" "Get over it you fucked up slut… Bitch go get a damn life and stop ruining mine." I jumped in my car and took a ride I was not going to get home this early.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Everybody was sleep except Candy who was crying on the floor of her room I walked over to her. "Candy, sweetie are you ok dear." "How come nobody likes me did I do something wrong?" I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you and you did nothing wrong… would you like something to eat?" she nodded. "Do you like spaghetti?" "What's that?" "Oh my gosh you never herd of spaghetti?" she shook her head. "Don't worry you will love it… welcome to the family Candy." "thanks." I took her downstairs and she watched me cook the spaghetti.**

**Brick POV**

**My turn to plan revenge!**

_Well hope you enjoyed it sorry for the late update please review _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Well here is chapter twenty – two hope you like**_

**Chapter22: all the wrong moves **

***the next day***

**Buttercup POV**

**I woke up and seen Brick siting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning babe is everything ok?" he shook his head. "Would you like to talk about it?" "Ok… I lost my Job last night." "What! How did you lose your job?" "All I am going to say is that I got set up… Are you going to cook breakfast?" "Yah… of course let me see if the kids are up yet." He nodded and went downstairs I walked in Angle's room. Angle and Candy were playing with stuff Animals. "Ok it is breakfast time!" Angle smile widely. "Candy my mom is the best cook in town!" "I know." "Aw. Thanks yall two that is so sweet of yall… come downstairs while I get breakfast." "Ok… Candy we can watch cartoons while we wait." "Ok." They both ran downstairs. Angle was getting along with Candy well, and Candy looked happy here. I went downstairs and started cooking. Brick was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked pissed about something. "Brick did something else happened to you last night." "No… I have to go after I eat I have to go… Job hunting." "Ok then." He was talking real slow and like he was up to something. "The food is ready!" everybody ran in the kitchen and I handed everybody there plates. We all started eating then Jake walked in. "good Morning Jake… you don't look so good." "I don't feel so good… I just throw up." "Ok we are eating here and come here." He walked over to me and I felt his head. "You have a fever… do you know where you caught it from?" "Yes my girlfriend." Brick and Angle both spit out there orange juice and said. "Girlfriend!" I was laughing hysterically. "Jake who is your girlfriend?" Jake started to blush a little. "Anna." Angle spit out her orange juice. "Anna… she is my enemy that's not right!" I was shocked. "Look Jake you are way too young for a girlfriend and plus you don't want to hang out with her she is evil… wait how did you catch a cold from her." "I kissed her." Brick feel out of his chair laughing. Candy and Angle just looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh my gosh… Jake did you really" "yes I did daddy am I in trouble?" "Ask your mom." Jake looked at me with a smile. "Jake you're not allowed to kiss any girl do you understand." He nodded. "Ok now go upstairs and I will make you some soup." "Thanks mom." I nodded and I finished eating. Then Brick left to go "job hunting" and I gathered all the dishes and began washing them. I felt something taping me it was Candy. "Hi Candy need anything?" "Thanks for cooking breakfasts." She gave me a hug. "You're welcome I do that every morning. Then I cook lunch then dinner and sometime a bedtime snack." "Cool. My mom did not really feed me that much but sometimes she would bring me peanuts from the bar." "Well who watched you when you when your mother was at work?" "A dude… he use to… never mind. But anyway thanks am going to play with Angle." "Ok have fun." "I will." She ran out the kitchen. I felt so bad she had a rough life and she's only seven!**

**Brick POV**

**I was so pissed I could not think of revenge I guess I was not evil. I did not want to kill her just something that would hurt her. Then something popped in my brain. I am going to pay a dude that will scar her for the rest of her life! Or something worst…**

**Blossom POV**

**Butch was not talking to me at all he was really mad at me. "Look butch am sorry if it makes you happy I will get killed!" "whatever." He said that in the calmest voice. "Fine then am going to the hospital today then!" "whatever." I ran out the house and jumped in the car. Do I have to do this?**

_Short chapter just wanted to upload tonight well hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Well here is chapter twenty-three hope you like**_

**Chapter23: you can do that?**

**Butch POV**

**I don't think I am acting like an adult. I mean my wife is have my child and I basically told her to get an abortion I tried not to think about so I turned on the T.V and began watching football then a weather alert was at the bottom of the screen. There was a blizzard coming here I decided to call Blossom. "Hello Blossom." "What is it am driving?" "Come back I want the baby just be careful though there is black ice on the road." "You really mean it oh am so glad you changed you're… Ahhhh DUM ASS CAR STOP!" "Blossom did you go over ice… don't panic ok…"**

**Blossom POV**

**I was freaking out I was on the highway an I was driving fast over ice and could not stop the car the car started to spin around then another car slammed in to me watch made are car turn over. I was in so much pain and I could not get out I was wrapped around the seat belt. I was bleeding but had no idea where it was coming from. I knew I lost the baby, I seen my cell phone and I tried reaching for it and I got it and dialed Butch number. "Butch I need you help…I … got…" "Honey what is it are you ok you sound faint?" "I got… in a car accident and… I …" "Blossom are you still there!"…**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was downstairs with Candy and Angle as they were talking. Then I looked at the bottom of the T.V screen. "Guess what kids there is going to be a snow storm." Angle was super excited. "Oh my gosh it is going to snow… Candy has you ever seen snow before?" "Am not sure." "Well it is super cool." I smiled "how about I make some hot chocolate with marshmallows." "Yes that would be awesome!" Candy look really looked confused. "What's hot chocolate?" Now Angle looked confused. "You never herd of hot chocolate." Candy shook her head. "Well it taste real good trust me." Then the doorbell rang and Jade started crying at the same time. I opened the door it was Butch. "Hey sit down I got to get Jade." He nodded and I ran upstairs to go get Jade. When I got up there I heard Jake crying. I ran in his room. "Jake what the matter… and make it quick because I have to get Jade." "I love Anna I don't want to break up with her we belong together." "Dude… you watch too much T.V, anyway I will be back up let me just get Jade and see what Butch want ok." "Ok." I ran in my room to get Jade. "I bet you are hungry aren't you?" she stopped crying. Then I ran back downstairs were Butch was sitting down while Jessica, Josh and Kelly was talking to Angle and Candy. Angle ran up to me. "Mommy we need to save Blossom she is in trouble… I read uncle Butch mind he worries a lot." Butch just looked at her. "Wait did you read my mind?" Angle nodded. Candy looked shocked. "Cool guess what color am think of." "You're not thinking of a color your thinking of a fruit which is an apple." "Awesome that is so cool." She nodded. I looked at Butch expression on his face. "Is this true Blossom is in trouble?" "Yup so can you drive us to where she is?" "Sure where is she?" he shrugged." Angle ran up to me. "She is at that turnpike… you know the one we use to go to build a bear." "How do you know that?" "A vision… it was not that good so I am not going to say it." Butch ran over to Angle. "Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok! Tell me I can take it." "No I don't think you can." I smile a little I knew that Angle was doing this on purposes. She loved getting on Butch's nerves and mad. "Yes I can take it… she not dead is she? Please don't tell me she's dead!" "Sorry but am not allowed to lie." At first I thought she was serious now I was getting scared. "Angle you mean she is dead!" She started laughing. "No I was kidding she lost the baby though… she not dead she is just not breathing." Butch looked relived. "Oh that's good… Wait that's the same thing right…. Right Buttercup." I nodded. Angle then frowned "Oh then she is dead… for now"…**

**Blossom POV**

**I woke up there was nothing but darkness then I see a little yellow light so I walked towards it as I was walking I notice that around me was photos and videos of my life. It didn't seem like I was walking. I looked to my left it was me giving birth to the twins then on the right me and Butch making out. When I got to the light I touched it then I appeared on a cloud I looked around it was so beautiful. Then I heard a voice. "Blossom Jojo welcome to Heaven!" I could not believe I was dead. "Look I love it here but I can't stay here… can I go back." "Just so you know if you go back you are going to be a lot of pain." Man this was a hard question. Do I want to go back with my family or stay in Haven?**

**Brick POV**

"**Hey James I need you to do something for me… I will pay you."**

_Sorry for the late update it was Comcast fault…stupid Comcast Anyway hope you liked this chapter please review oh yah if you don't remember James was Jessie's boyfriend._

_Love, daysia_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Well here is Chapter twenty-three hope you like it**_

**Chapter24: young love**

***5:00 pm***

**Butch POV**

**They rushed in the emergency room I ran in with them. Then the doctor took that charge thingy's and said. "1… 2…3 Charge!" That's when Blossom gasp. "Blossom… Am sorry this is all my fault." "No its not… no one's fault I love you." I kissed her. "Love you more." She smiled "Sorry for wrecking your car." "Forget the car honey I care about you not the car I will buy a new one how are you feeling?" "Horrible am in a lot of pain and I lost the Baby." "It's ok… we can try for another one." "Really but I thought you did not want any more kids?" "I changed my mind." I kissed her again then the doctor walked to us. "Ok Butch you have to go we have to test's in stuff so you can pick her up in like… two weeks." "Dang that's a long time! Can I visit her?" "Sure… now you have get out." I nodded and left out her room. I went in the waiting room where Buttercup and the kids were waiting. When we got outside it was snowing supper hard. "Buttercup let me drive we should drive to your house because it's closer." "Good idea." Buttercup gave me the keys to the car and I drove real slowly until we got to here house. As soon as I opened the door the kids jumped out the car and began running around in it Candy just stood. I walked over to her. "Candy you don't like the snow?" "I like it, it looks so pretty but what do you do with it?" "Well after it stops snowing we can make a snowman then you can make a snow angle." "Cool… it is so cold." I picked her up. "Well I don't want you to get sick so let's go inside." She nodded then all of the kids went inside.**

**Brick POV**

**Me and James were talking about how Jessie was a bitch. "Yo James I got a good idea!" "What is it?" "Ok Jessie has a three year old boy named Jordan so somehow I can get a tree year old child and say that it is yours and that Jessie is the mother." "That's a good idea but Mitch doesn't care if Jessie cheats on him." I thought for a moment. "But you can say that you are married to her." "now that's a good idea!" no all I had to do was think about where can I find a three year old child.**

**Chad POV**

**Me and Bubbles was cuddled up on the couch while Jacob was looking outside at the snow and Gaby was watching world girl then she ran up to us. "Mommy, Daddy I learned a new word!" "Cool what is it and what do it mean?" "It is transparent and it means easy to see though." I gave her a high-Five. "Good job Gabs." She nodded and counted to watch T.V. I looked at Bubbles with a smile. "Wow for a three year old she sure do know a lot of stuff." "Yup she sure do." Then Jacob came to us. "Dad… I like this girl… but she doesn't go to my school." "On that's great your first crush… she's not older then you right." "No but she is going out with Jake though… her name is Anna Jake skips school just to see her." I was laughing to death while Bubbles was shocked. "Ok so Buttercup let Jake skip school to go out with a girl that almost killed her daughter?" he nodded. Bubbles got up and got her cell phone. "Am calling Buttercup to ask if she knows about it." I nodded and counted talking to Jacob.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was worried about Brick he has not call I tried calling but he would not answer. It was getting late too then my phone started ringing it was Bubbles. "Hey Bubbles what's going on?" "Nothing do you know that Jake sips school to see Anna every day?" "No… no I did not oh that boy is in trouble… how did you know?" "Jacob likes Anna too so he know that Jake goes out with Anna and plus they are really good friends." "Yah well I told Jake he is not allowed to go out with her no more you would think Angle would have told me." Angle then looked at me with a nerves smile. "Yah… well talk to you later." "Ok bye." Then I hung up the phone. "JAKE AND ANGLE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Angle looked at me with a smile as Jake ran downstairs. "Mommy I was already down here." "I know first let me handle your brother… Jake have you been skipping school to see Anna?" Jake looked at Angle with a frown. "You told you poopy head!" "I am not a poopy head you are and I did not tell!" Butch was laughing to death "Oh my gosh it is too cute how little kids fight." I looked at Jake with an evil glare. "Mommy I would never skip school." "Jake are you lying to me and you better tell me the truth!" he looked around the room then back at me. "Um I did not skip school." I was getting pissed. "You know what Jake… go up to your room and take a nap and I will check on you to make sure you are sleep." "But I don't want to take a nap… Ok I will tell you the truth I did skip school only four times thought." "OK so now you lied to me… I go upstairs and take a nap and I will let your dad take care of you." He began crying. "Am sorry mommy don't tell dad!" "Go upstairs now!" He ran upstairs I seen Angle trying to walk away. "Angle come back." She came back it a huge smile. "I like your shirt mommy!" "You know that is so interesting knowing that Jade throw up on it and you hate skull bones." "Oh yah did not see that." "Ok so why did you not tell me about Jake?" "He paid me to keep my mouth shut he gave me a dollar every day." "Ok you are free." She ran and beginning playing with Butch's kids. Butch came over to me. "So he paid Angle to keep her mouth shut I wonder where he got the money." "My purse… I was missing all of my ones… I had twenty-six dollars in one!" "Wow he is in trouble when he wakes up." "He sure is."**

**Jessie POV**

**I with Mitch talking then Anna showed us a picture of hearts with Jake name in it. "Who is Jake?" "My boyfriend he is supper hot!" "Ok then." There was a knock at the door Mitch jumped up and answered it. It was James with a baby in is arms. "Jessie are you going to take care of your child remember we are marred. Mitch looked at me with a frown. This dude better not ruin my marriage!**

**Well hope you like it and please review **

**Love, Daysia **


	25. Chapter 25

_**Well here is chapter twenty-five hope you like**_

**Chapter25: forgive and forget **

**Mitch POV**

**I was pissed why the hell would she get married and have a child by James. Anna came up to me. "What is going on?" "Nothing …go in your room and take Jordan." She nodded and went to her room. Then I went up to Jessie. "Jessie am leaving you. You can take care of the kids yourself!" "No please don't leave me I sorry. He is lying trust me Mitch I love you." I grabbed my coat and started to walk out the door but before I left I said something. "yah… go love James then!" and I felt… for good!"**

**Jessie POV**

**I could not believe he left James came in the house holding a baby boy in his arm. "Get out you liar you ruin my life!" he got up. "Like how you ruin Brick's life." Then he left I started to cry I did not know what I was going to do then Mitch came back. "You came back!" "No you know what I thought?" I shook my head. "Well this is my damn house so you can get out take your cloths and the kid's cloths and get out!" "Where am I supposed to live?" "Figure it out." I got all of my Cloths and the kids and we went outside it was snowing hard. I was holding Jordan and Anna were crying. "It's ok Anna am about to find a place ok we are going to a hotel." "I left my picture of Jake at the house!" "You have a picture of him?" she nodded. "Well ask him for another picture." "Can I go see him now am Sure Buttercup would let us stay there she's nice." I thought for a moment. "Wait Buttercup is Jake's mom?" "Yes am sorry I know you don't like her do I have to break up with him?" "No it's ok just because I don't like his mom does not mean you can't go out with her son." "Thanks mom!" I nodded. When we got to the hotel we got our rooms and started to unpack I laid Jordan on the bed he was sound asleep. Anna came over to me and gave me a hug. "What was that for?" "it looked like you needed a hug." "Aw thanks sweetie… Sorry am not much of a mother or a good role model Anna promise me that you will never turn out like me." "Ok Mom I promise… you're not a bad Mother you adopted me and you are better than my real mom or dad." I started crying I have hated how I acted. "You're the most special thing that ever happened to me Anna." "Me too can I call Jake?" "Sure I think I have Buttercups number." She smiled it felt good being good I was going to try to make up with everybody.**

**Buttercup POV**

***8:30 PM***

**Brick came in with a smirk. "Well hey there you coming home late any luck?" "For what?" "Looking for a job!" "Na… try again tomorrow it is really snowing out there." "Yah you need to "talk" to your son." "What did he do Jake never do anything wrong." "He has been skipping school too see Anna and has been stealing money from my purse." "Ok he must really has felling's for Anna. I will talk to him though." I nodded then my cell phone began ringing it was unknown caller. "Hello who is this?" "It's Anna can I speak to Jake for a minute." "No you are not allowed to talk to him ok!" "Please I love him… or at least let me talk to Angle I want to say sorry." I had the phone on speaker. I looked at Brick he took the phone and went upstairs. I was mad why would he let Anna talk to my kids after thirty minutes later he came downstairs. "Buttercup am sorry that I took the phone out your hands like that but really sometimes you just have to forgive and forget." "I can't do that I hate Jessie." "That does not mean you have to hate here kids and keep ours from his or her life… I told Jessie that I forgave her and sorry you might need to do the same thing." He went upstairs I thought about what he said. **

_Well short but I hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Well here is chapter twenty-six hope you like**_

**Chapter26: can't wait to see you**

**Jake POV**

***10:00PM***

**I was not tired at all Josh was sleeping on the floor and Kelly and Jessica were sleeping in Angle's room and Butch was sleeping in Candy's room when Candy was sleeping with my mom and dad. I turned on the T.V but I forgot the volume was on max. Josh woke up and my mom can in. "Josh it is time for you to got sleep." "But I took a nap early so I can't go asleep now and plus am thinking about Anna… Mommy I don't want to break up with her I love her." she sighed and sat down next beside me. Josh went back to sleep. "Jake honey you are too young to have a girlfriend." I sighed. "But you still can be very close friends with her… you can call her every day." "Can I go to her school I want to see her every day." She thought for a while and looked at me with a smile. "No but I will call Jessie and see if she would like me to put Anna in your school." "Cool thanks mom you're the best!" "I know… you can watch T.V just turn it down." I nodded and she left.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I went in my room where Candy was sleep But Brick was reading the Newspaper I walked over to kiss Brick. "Wow what was that for?" "Thanks Brick for talking to me." "no problem babe… when are we going to get Candy into school you do know we have to take her to the Doctors first." "Aw man I forgot… I will call the doctors first thing tomorrow morning right now I am going to talk to Jessie I want to see if she wants Anna to go to Angle and Jakes school." "That's sweet of you honey." I nodded and went downstairs to call Jessie. "Hello Jessie would you like to talk." "I would love to and I am very sorry for being such a bitch and tell Brick that he has his Job back he can start tomorrow." "Wow that is great! Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" "Sure I would love that thanks." "No problem and you should put Anna in Angle's and Jake's school it is really nice and plus Jake wants to see Anna every day so yah." "ok I think I will…see you tomorrow." "k Bye." I hung up the phone I felt way better forgiving Jessie. I ran upstairs and told Brick. "Am proud of you honey." "Oh and you got your job back!" "REALLY! THAT'S GREAT… but I want to do something better so I am going to take my job back but look for another job." "ok." I put on my Pj's and got in the bed so did Brick I was in the middle Candy was on my left and Brick was on my Right. Brick gave me a hug and a kiss. "Sweet dreams my queen." "You too." I kissed Candy on the cheek but I woke her up. "Am so sorry Candy I was just kissing you on the cheek." She started crying a little. "Thanks for wakening me up I was having a bad dream." She held on to me tight. "Would you like to talk about it? It might make you feel better." "Ok… I was not really a dream because it happened before my mom's friend he… did stuff to me." Brick looked at here worried. "What do you mean Stuff did he rape you" she shrugged and she started crying. "It's ok you are save now no one will hurt you no more trust me." She nodded and she turned around to try to go to sleep.**

**James POV**

**I return Jojo to Emily and Boomer and I went to my house, I was starting to feel bad for Jessie so I called her. "Hello who is this?" "It's James I wanted to say am sorry for doing this to you and I still have feelings for you." "It's ok I deserved it can I call you tomorrow" "Sure be safe and by." "OK." Then she hung up the phone. I had three extra rooms so tomorrow I was going to ask Jessie to move in with me.**

**Mitch POV**

**I am going to hurt James and Jessie and even that little boy!**

_Short chapter… anyway Merry Christmas I have already opened my presents ^^ please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Well here is chapter twenty-seven hope you like**_

**Chapter27: long time no see**

**Boomer POV**

***the next morning (8:00 AM)*  
>Emily was sound asleep she was expecting another child .we had a lot of kids we had five kids two sets of twins their names are Lisa and Martha and the Other set is Cody and Mark. Then we Have Jojo he is three and Robby is seven. The first set of twins which are the girls is six years old while the Boys are five. Emily was six months pregnant. I got up and went to go check on the Kids everybody was sleep accepted Jojo. "Good morning Jojo." "Hi daddy can I watch spider man?" "Sure would you like Breakfast first?" he shook his head. "Well ok then just tell me when you get hungry." He nodded and I turned on the T.V for him. I went downstairs to watch T.V but then I heard the girls fighting again they did not get along. They came running downstairs Lisa had gum stuck in her hair and Martha was laughing. "Daddy look what Martha did to me! She put gum in my hair while I was sleep!" "No I did not!... ok I did but it is funny right." I looked at Lisa face she was not happy she slapped Martha in the face then Martha pushed Lisa on the floor. "Ok girls stop fighting, Martha say sorry for putting gum in her hair." "Fine then sorry little miss perfect!" I just shook my head Emily was better at handling these type of things. "Ok Martha since you want to have a smart mouth go back to your room until your mom wakes up." "Oh my gosh that's not fair! I hate you Lisa!" Lisa got up from the floor. "Yah well I hate you too!" "Lisa why do yall hate each other yall are twins and both look the same." She shrugged. "Anyway go get the goo gone." She ran and got it I read the directions and poured it on her head. Then the boys came downstairs they got along better than the girls sometimes they would fight but most of the time they got along. Mark came up to us. "Eww! What's in Lisa's hair?" "Martha's gum." Lisa said. "Oh… ok then… Daddy me and Cody are going to play in the back yard there is a lot of snow out there." "Ok be careful and bring Lisa with you." They nodded. After I got the gum out Lisa's hair she ran outside. Finally I could relax… then Robby came downstairs. "Hi daddy can you cook me some eggs and bacon with toast and strawberry's and banana smoothie with a twisty straw… oh and can you heat up some left over lasagna?" "Man you must be hungry… ok I will cook it just relax and It would be finish in a while." He nodded and turned on the T.V to his shows. Will I ever get to relax? Then Emily came Down she did not look so good. "Hey honey Baby you don't look so good." "I feel sore and sick I hope there is nothing wrong." "Me netter." "Boomer I don't think I can make it to Lisa's concert can you take the kids and go there for me it starts at three." All I wanted to do was sit down and relax just for one day. "I would love to Baby." "Thanks Honey am going to lay back down." "Ok rest well." She nodded and I went to go cook. <strong>

**Jessie POV**

**I was sleeping good then Anna woke me up. "AH! What is it!" "Nothing bad look outside." I walked over to the window everything was covered in snow. "Wow it looks pretty… later we are going over to Buttercups house so you can play in the snow with Jake and Angle." "Cool thanks mom when are we going can we go now… please pretty please with a cherry on top?" "It is way too early to go over there now we will go at round three it that fair?" she nodded. "Are you hungry?" she nodded "I think I have enough money to order room service would you like Bacon and eggs?" she nodded and I ordered it twice one for Anna and one for Jordan.*thirty minutes later* the food came up and Anna started eating then notice I was not eating. "Mommy aren't you hungry?" "Yes but am good I can wait until dinner trust me I want to make sure you are good and full." She nodded. Then my phone rang it was James. "Hey Jessie how are you doing?" "Good I guess." "Jessie I love you." "Oh you do I find that hard to believe after what you did to me." "Am sorry. Anyway how about you take your kids and move in with me I have three extra rooms." "I don't know I have to think about it. Anna or Jordan doesn't know you and I don't know what you might do to my kids." "Jessie I would never do anything to hurt your kids or you I been loved you from the first time we met am not like Mitch a guy that would use you like he did." I couple of tear's fell down my cheek. "I might I have to ask my kids first then I will call you back." "Ok no rush talk to you later." "Ok bye."' Then I hung up the phone. I sat down next to Anna. "Ok my old boyfriend wants us to move in with him do you feel comfortable with that." "Sure mommy I don't mind at all." "Ok then am going to call back." She nodded and began to eat again I call James Back. "Hello James I want move in." "Great let me pick you up which hotel are you at." "Days Inn we are on the seven floor room 7- B." "Be there in a minute." "ok." Then I hung up the phone. I began packing everything. Anna got done with her food and helped me pack then Jordan got up. "Your food is on table." "Ok mom." He went over and started to eat. "Ok Anna I think we got everything." Then there was a knock at the door it was James. "Wow that's was quick… am going to run down and pay the bill." He chuckled. "Yah… no you won't am going to pay for it your with me now you don't have to pay for anything." "Wow thanks can you help me some bags?" "Of course no problem." We all went downstairs and hey paid for the room then we went to his house. When we got to his house it was big and nice. He had a fire place a living room and a din. "Wow this place is big." "Thanks… I know something your kids will love. We followed him upstairs there was a black and green door. We went inside it was a game room there was ping pong table then arcade games a doll house and a flat screen T.V with the Wii and Xbox 360. Then there were two big shelves full of Wii and Xbox games. Jordan and Anna ran in there and began playing. James taped me on the shoulder. "I got something you are going to love follow me." I followed him to the basement when we got there the walls was red and rugs was pink then there was a hot tub. "Oh my gosh you have a hot tub can I get in." "Sure how about we get in after the kids go to bed." "Ok but am not having sex with you." "I know I just want to get to know you more I have more respect for women then I had back then… I love you Jessie and I can show it to you by the little and the big thing." He lends over and kissed me passionately. "I love you too." Everything was going great nothing was going to ruin this!**

**Mitch POV**

**I think I am going to mess with Jojo first then Jessie and I will just kill James I love revenge!**

_Well that was longer than I thought… Anyway I hope you have been having a great Christmas and please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Ok here is chapter twenty eight I hope you like ^^**_

**Chapter28: Not you're…**

**Brick POV**

***2:00pm***

**I was excited I found a job that pays more. I was going to be a bodyguard the guys were coming over at six too interview me to make sure I was tough enough for the job. Right now Buttercup was cooking and Angle was playing outside in the snow with Butch and his kids and since Jake was sick he was drawling pictures for Anna. He ran over to me. "Daddy can I get a rose for her?" "Sure but that means you would have to ask Mommy to get some from her green house." "Ok I will ask later… I drew a picture of a kitten because she loves kittens." "Well that's nice… would you like to play Baseball on the Wii?" "No maybe latter I want to draw more pictures before she gets here I only have 13 pictures." "Well ok tell me if you get bored." He nodded and began to draw again. I walked in the kitchen were Buttercup was cooking I grabbed her by the waist and she gasped. "Brick don't sneak on me like that… where is Jade?" "In the living room she is sleep." "Brick can I tell you something shocking and please don't get mad." "Sure what is it I can take it." She walked over to the stove and started flowering the chicken. "Nothing… I forgot." "It's ok you'll remember in a while…I have an interview for a job tonight at six so I might act a little different." she stopped flowering the chicken and turn around. "I think's it's great that you have a job but why would you act different." "I don't know… just giving you heads up… anyway am going to check on Jade." She nodded and I walked out I could tell that she was not happy… aw well. I went in the living room to check on Jade she was still sleep so I sat down and watch Jake draw. Then Angle came running in. "Daddy! Daddy! Am going back outside but mommy is having a baby but-." I cut her off in a middle of a sentence. "Oh my gosh that awesome!" "Daddy but ther-." "So that's what she wanted to tell me!" "Daddy would you l-." "Angle you can go outside I have to go speak to you mom." "But daddy there is more to the vis-." "Tell me later!" I ran in the kitchen and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. "Brick what was that for." "You're pregnant!" she looks at me shocked. "How do you know?" "Angle told me." "But I did not tell Angle she must had a vision… was it a good vision." I shrugged. Then Angle came out of nowhere. "I was trying to tell you Daddy but you would not let me finish so figure it out by yourself!" then she ran outside. Buttercup started to giggle. "Damn Brick you pissed her off." "I know I didn't mean to… she'll get over it. Why were you scared to tell me that you were pregnant?" "Because we just had a baby three weeks ago so yah." "I don't care how many kids we have I am always happy when we have kids trust me." She nodded and I went in the living room to keep an eye on Jade.**

**Anna POV**

**I was drawing pictures for Jake while James and my mom were talking to my mom. James was supper nice us I like him better than Mitch. James got up. "Jessie am have to go pick up something I will be back before three I promise." My mom nodded and he left. I ran up to my mom. "Mommy he is nice." "Oh am glad you think so… I was hoping you did not think he was replacing your dad." "No not at all." "Would you like if we stayed here forever… like if me and James got together like boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yes that would be cool is that going to happen?" "It might." Then there was a knock at the door so my mom answered the door it was Mitch. He came in and locked the door my mom looked shocked. "What are you doing here… get outta here would you!" that's when he pushed mommy on the floor and began choking her. "Bitch you fucken lied to me! Why would you lie you fucken slut bitch you are going to pay!" she began gagging and crying I was freaking out I did not know what to do I began cry too. I ran in the den and called Buttercup. "Hello who is this?" "Buttercup what do I do Mitch is try to kill my mom!" "Well hang up and call the cops 911 then call me back ok… don't panic." "Ok am going to do that now." I hung up the phone and call the cops. "Hello what's the emergency?" "Well am only six But my dad is trying to kill my mom and-." I turned around to see Mitch looking at me with an evil smirk. "Hello are you still there." "YES HELP ME!" he snatched the phone out my hand. "Don't come she way kidding!" he slammed the phone down and punched me in the face. "Little Anna go upstairs before I choke the shit out of you!" I ran upstairs I heard mommy throwing up and crying. I went in the game room with Jordon I started crying I could not here my mom in pain like this. I looked around the room then I seen a rock that James got from the Grand Canyon I picked it up and ran downstairs with it I could not see too good because Mitch punched me in the right eye but I did see him coking my mom when I got down there. Took the rock and throw it at his head and he fell on the ground. I ran over to mommy her neck was red and had bruises. "Thank you Anna for saving me… what happened to you eye?" "Mitch punched me but am ok just can't see that well." She gave me a hug. "Am sorry that happened to you." She was losing her voice so it was kind of hard to understand her but I did. The cops did come and they took Mitch away and asked my mom and me questions.**

**Jessie POV**

***2:45pm***

**My throat was killing me every time talked I lost my voice more. James came in and Anna ran up to him. "Mitch try to kill us but the cops got him." He ran up to me. "Jessie what happen are you ok why do you have all these bruises on you?" "Because-." Then my voice gave out I pointed to Anna then Anna told him what happened. "Oh my gosh are y'all ok." I nodded. "Anyway can I ask you something in front for your daughter?" "I nodded. He got down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue box. "Jessie will you marry me?" I nodded and he kissed me. He put the ring on my finger it was a blue diamond it was so beautiful. Then I remember I was still marred to Mitch and I had to get a divorce but I would worry about that later. Anna ran up to James and gave him a hug. Then we all went over buttercups house and ate dinner.**

**Buttercup POV**

***6:15pm***

**There were three guys that were here to interview Brick. Butch just sat in there. All the kids were upstairs. Then I heard Brick calling me so I ran over there. "Yes what it is?" "Buttercup would you bring five beers." Then Butch got up. "No its ok I got them Buttercup you can go relax." Brick looked at him with a frown. "Yah but you are a guess she is not so Buttercup bring the beers would you." I nodded and got there beers. Before I went in I heard my name so I decided to ease of the dudes snickered. "Your wife is sexy!" then I heard Brick reply back. "Yah she's my little sex toy!" the dude started laughing. "Yah a Barbie you can fuck every night… and she listens to you." "Of course I got her trained." They all started laughing. That's when I decided to come in. "hey Butterbabe thanks for the beers." I took one and pored it in his pants. "Am your wife not you sex toy!" I took his keys and walk away he ran after me. "Butterbabe where are you going?" "To the hospital… don't have me trained now do you!" I drove away and went to the hospital to get an abortion.**

**Emily POV**

**I can't believe that Boomer lost my child!**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Well here is chapter twenty nine hope you like.**_

**Chapter29: stop making me feel bad!**

**Brick POV**

**I really hurt Buttercups feeling's but I told her I was going to act different but I guess she was not listening to me. I was wonder why she was going to the hospital… maybe to see Blossom, I had no time to worry I had to impress the dudes. I went back I did not see Butch. "Hey sorry about that she just need time to cool off… Where is my brother?" one of the dudes laughed. "Oh he went upstairs he said we was disgusting perverts and we needed to get a life… your brother is so corny." "Yah… I guess he is so am I good enough for the job." He thought for a while then had an evil smirk on his face. "Sure you can have the job and we will give you 500 dollars to start off with." "Thanks man I won't let you down trust me." "That's what's up. Well see you at five in the morning we will meet you at the old factory." "K man." Then they left I went upstairs where my brother was lying on the bed. "Bro why did you leave they were making fun of you." "Like I give a shit if they talk about me! They are not the right group for you Brick sooner or later they are going to offering you drugs then you are going to be hooked, doing stupid things, losing the one you love… Brick they are not a good group." "Butch calm down I won't do drugs and if they do ask me I will say hell no." "Yah… you think it is that easy because it is not they might black mail you or something. Anyway am going to take a nap so good night." "Alright bro good night." Man he his paranoid.**

**Buttercup POV**

***thirty minutes later***

**I was lying on the chair as the women got the tools ready. "Buttercup I need you to relax and lay straight … Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yah am sure… my husband don't love me so I doubt he would love his own child." "Well ok then." She began put that thing in my stomach it was very pain full I could not help to scream and cry. "Don't worry Buttercup your almost finish." I just nodded. In about a couple of minutes the pain was gone the women was wiping some blood off the thing. "We'll be careful buttercup." I nodded and went to go see my sister. When I got there she was reading. "Hey there Blossom how are you feeling?" "Sore what brings you here?" "I just got an abortion… Brick pissed me off." She looked at me with an evil glare. "Buttercup what the hell is wrong with you. You killed the baby because Brick got you mad? The baby did nothing to you!" a couple of tears fell down my face. "Your making me feel bad… I don't know why I would do that I really regent it now." "What did Brick do to piss you off?" "He said that I was his little sex toy to his friends and that he got me trained!" "Trained to do what?" "I don't know! Brick has gotten on my last nerves… am going to sleep at a hotel." "Well ok I hope you feel better" I nodded and left and went to the closest hotel.**

**Mac POV**

**Me and my two brother went back to the house my older brother was Jerry and my younger brother was Rick. "a yo Jerry get little Jojo I guess Mitch got in trouble so we have to do pay back. And now Brick can help us!" **

_Short chapter wanted to upload before I went to bed. Please review _

_Love, daysia_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Well I made it to chapter thirty! Am so happy well enjoy it ^^**_

**Chapter30: Sickos **

**Brick POV**

***10:00pm* **

**I was getting worried about Buttercup she has not been home I tried calling her but she would not answer. I went to go check on the kids everybody was sleep but Angle she was laying on the bed looking at her fingers. "Angle what's the matter you looked worried about something." "Yes I am you would not listen to me earlier! And now mommy is at holiday's inn because you pissed her off!" "Angle don't ever say pissed again it is not right for a young lady to say… AN MOMMY IS WHERE!" "At holidays inn… she lost the baby… somehow." I felt horrible I wondered how she lost the baby I felt like this was all my fault. "It is daddy." And Angle reading my mind is not helping! "Sorry daddy." It's ok just go to sleep… am might step out for a minute." "Ok goodnight daddy." "Goodnight Angle." I went out to go check on Jake he was sleep then I went downstairs to try to call Buttercup she finally answered. "Buttercup can you come home… am sorry you lost the baby Angle told me." "Brick I want to come home but your goanna hate what I did and I don't want to loss you I love you." "Buttercup I love you too but what did you do for me to hate you… Buttercup I could never hate you just come back home and we will talk about it." She started crying. "Am sorry for pouring the beer on your jeans and getting mad at you this is all my fault!" "No its mine I should have never called my sex toy because you're not that your my beautiful wife and I really want you to come home." "Ok I will be there in a minute." Then she hung up the phone. I decided to make her favorite tea.**

**Buttercup POV**

***thirty minutes later***

**When I got in Brick was sitting on the couch watching T.V, he turned around and walked over to me. "Hey honey I made you some tea." "Thanks." I hugged him and began crying on his shoulder. "Am sorry… I regret what I did… am such a bitch!" "Honey don't say that about yourself you r not a bitch… what is it that you did." I went to go sit on the couch he did the same thing. "I can take it what did you do." I lifted up my shirt and showed him the scar. "Buttercup please don't tell me that scar is from what I think it is." "Am sorry am so fucken stupid I got an abortion I want to kill myself." I started crying on his chest. "Buttercup I am disappointed in you but I don't want you to kill yourself… why did you get that?" "I thought you didn't love me or the baby no more." He held me by the waist and started make out with me passionately." "I will never stop loving you… and sorry for acting like a jackass." I laughed a little. "its ok baby am sorry for getting rid of our child." "It's ok… let's try for another one!" I shook my head. Then he began making out with me again and he got on top of me I stopped him. "Brick baby the kids are upstairs you know." "Yah but they are sleep." He unzipping his jeans and I stopped him again. "Brick… no not in the mood." He smiled. "Are you sure baby?" I nodded and he began kissing me again then Angle came downstairs and gave me a hug. "am glad your back mommy!" "Me too why are you still up you have school in the morning?" "Because I had a vision about Candy… Daddy you're not going to like this." Brick smirked. "Don't worry I can take it." "Ok…one of the dudes that were here Candy knows him and he was not nice to her… Anyway that guy is going to kidnap her… I don't want her to be kidnap we are friends so daddy can you tell your friend not to take her… thanks." Then she ran upstairs. I looked at Brick he was shocked. "So I guess this is not a good job after all… why would someone do that to a kid." I shrugged. "Well I have to go to sleep I have to go to work at five o clock in the morning." "I guess I better get to sleep too." And we both went to sleep.**

**Brick POV**

***4:00am***

**It was woke up. I was not use to this at all Buttercup and Candy was still sleep when I went downstairs to get some coffee I heard people in the den. When I went in there it was the guys. "How did you get in the house?" Mac had an evil smirks. "Don't worry about it… where is your wife?" "Why do you want to know where my wife is?" "Cause I do! I want to make sure she is ok." "Well she is fine." Then Angle came down. "Daddy where are you going?" "Too work I will be back ok." She nodded and gave me a hug then she ran upstairs. Mac smiled "your daughter had a fat butt like your wife!" "I don't like how you are talking about my daughter she is only seven you pervert!" "Relax mad sit down we still have time." I nodded and sat down then Buttercup came down. "Hey baby not to be rude but why are they here?" "To… I not sure?" that's when Rick made Buttercup trip and into Jerry's lap. Jerry then shoved Buttercup face in his lap. "Wow Buttercup your great keep going." The guys started laughing. "Would you stop this! This is not funny at all I quit y'all are sick perverts and creeps!" I ran over and got Buttercup she was crying a little. "Are you ok?" "I guess… at least he had his pants on." "yah maybe you should go upstairs." "she nodded and ran upstairs. Mac came up to me. "Look Brick you don't want to quit we are sorry about that it won't happen again." I thought for a while then Candy came downstairs. "Brick can you get me a glass of water?" "sure thing Candy." Rick taped Candy on the shoulder and waved Candy looked of scared she ran up to me begging for me to pick her up. "What is it candy? Why are you scared?" "he his going to hurt me again I know it." "No he won't I won't let him." "Ok then." I got her water and she went upstairs. Mac began to laugh. "I see why Rick raped her!" "That's it get out of my house y'all sickos!" they all left well I still need a job.**

**Boomer POV**

***8:00am***

**Emily was on the edge of the bed crying I went over to her. "Honey what's the matter?" "Boomer you lost my child… our child how did you loss him." "well this dude said he had a cute smile and he wanted a picture of him so I gave him Jojo and he never returned it was at the concert." "What the hell is wrong with you?" she stormed out the room. Why am I so dumb **

_Well hope you like it please review _

_Love daysia_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Well here is thirty first chapter hope you like**_

**Chapter31: candy?**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me and brick got up to take the kids to school and Butch to his house. Then I have to take Candy to the doctors for a checkup. I went in Angle's room to wake her and Jessica up… Jessica was easy to get up but Angle was ignoring me. "Angle Jojo get your butt up right now!" "I don't feel good… am sick just like Jake!" "Don't raise you voice at me! And get up so I check your temp!" "Never mind I feel better give me five more minutes!" I was getting pissed the Brick came in. "Honey why are y'all yelling?" "she won't get up!" Brick smirked. "Don't worry babe I got this." He snatched the cover off of her and picked her up by the arm. "Angle when your mom tells you something you do it ok!" she nodded slowly. "Ok then go get ready for school." She ran to the bathroom I just looked at Brick. "Why do she have a smart mouth in the morning?" he shrugged. "Well she better watch it!" we all got ready and drooped the kids off at school and Butch at his house. Then we was waiting at the doctor's office I could tell that Candy was scared Brick smiled at her. "nerves kid?" she nodded. "Well when I was a little boy I use to hate going to the doctors but at the end they give you a lollipop." She smiled a little. "But what are they going to do to me?" "well ask Buttercup that." She turned to me. "Well they are going to make sure you are healthy. They are going check your heart, throat, eyes, nose and ears." "that's a lot." I nodded then they called her name I went in with Candy and Brick stayed in that waiting room. When we got there I picked up candy and put her on the chair bed thingy. Then the doctor went up to Candy. "Hello Candy you can call me Doctor Hood." Doctor had red hair and green eyes. "ok Candy first I want you to open your mouth real wide." She did as she was told. "ok everything looks fine now am going to check your ears." She stook the thing in her ears she giggled a little. "That tickles!" "yup. Now I am going to leave the room and she needs to put on this gown." She handed me the gown and left Candy look confused. "why do I have to put this thing on?" "they have to weigh you." "oh… ok then." I put her in the gown then got the doctor. "ok I guess we ready… how old are you Candy?" "am seven." "ok… stand straight on here." She did as she was told and the doctor looked at it. "wow she only weighs 45lb... do she eat much?" I thought for a moment. "Well she is my Brother in law daughter and he could not keep her so I take care of her now… Her mother took care of her the most… for like her whole life." "oh ok then." Then she finished all of the test then we had to get her shot. "Ok Candy you are just going to feel a little pinch ok." She nodded and the doctor gave her the shot she only cried a little. Then the doctor handed her a green lollipop. "thank you Doctor hood." "no problem." I sighed some papers and we got out of there. Candy was supper happy she ran up to Brick. "look they gave me a lollipop just like they gave you one." "wow that's cool." We went back over to the school and sighed her in and they let her go in today.**

**Angle POV**

**The teacher was yapping about something I was not paying her no mind I was eating gummy worms. Then Mr. Frank came up to my desk. "Angle are you eating in the classroom?" I had a mouth full of gummy worms. "No sir." "Ok Angle well you have to write on the board 50 times I will not lie to a teacher." "Whatever I don't care!" he shook his head and kept teaching. Then the principle came in with Candy. "we have a new student her name is Candy." Everybody said hi to her then Mr. Frank step up to her. "well welcome where would you like to sit?" she pointed to me. "oh you don't want to sit with her she is trouble." I got mad. "I am not trouble! Just let her sit her." "fine but don't get her in trouble." I nodded and Candy sat next to me then I seen my mom come in… this can't be good she walked over to Candy and me. "Ok have a good day." We both nodded. Then stupid Mr. Frank had to open his big mouth. "hey Mrs. Jojo your daughter has to write I will not lie to a teacher 50 times… tell her that we don't allowed eating while learning." My mom gave me that death glare. "Don't worry I will as soon as we get home." man I hate him! *outside time* me and Candy was playing outside then these dudes walked up to us we could not see there face. "hey girls would you like some candy I have gummy worms?" I jumped up I was excited. "sure we would love some but we don't know you." "your dad told us to pick you girls up today so come with us little ones we wont hurt you." "ok then." Me and candy followed them.**

**Mac POV**

**We got the girls with us this is great!**

Well short chapter anyway hope you like please review

Love daysia


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well here is chapter thirty two… hope you like **_

**Chapter32: Don't worry I won't hurt you**

**Angle POV**

**We followed the three guys to their car. "Um… are you sure that my dad told you to pick us up?" "Yes… now just sit in the backseat… with me." "Ok… when do we get our gummy worms?" he laughed. "Soon enough little one." Candy started crying a little I looked at her. "What's the matter Candy why are you crying?" "They are not going to give us candy Angle he tricked us." "What makes you think that?" then the guys took off there mask except the guy driving Candy started screaming and crying one of the dudes covered her mouth. "Don't worry little girls we won't hurt you… we are going to take you to our house… for candy we have lollipops." I got excited. "I love lollipops what flavor?" he snickered. "You will see… you can try my lollipop." "Ok!" I don't know why Candy is so scared they are nice and plus my dad told them to pick us up. "Angle how about you sit on my lap." "I can't I must wear a seat belt so we can be safe." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." When we got in there house this dude took Candy to a room. "Where are they taking Candy?" "Oh they are going to play a game with her… would you like to play a game… don't worry I won't hurt you." "Sure how do you play this game?" he had an evil smirk on his face. "Easy… I need you to get on your knees and open your mouth real wide and guess what flavor that lollipop is… you must keep your eyes close ok." "Ok!"**

**Brick POV**

**I was cuddled up on the couch with Buttercup hopping to get some. "So butterbabe you so sexy today." "Thanks… I guess." I started biting and kissing her neck. "Brick stop not in the mood" smiled at her and began doing it again. "Come on Brick!" "Where… in the bedroom?" she started to shake her head. "No I mean come on Brick leave me alone!" "Oh my bad… so would you like another kid?" she shrugged. "I don't know I mean I really just had Jade just give me time ok." I nodded slowly. Then I started to make out with her passionately. Then the phone rang. "Damn that phone!" Buttercup looked at me like I was crazy. She picked up the she was talking I walked over to her began kissing and biting her neck. "Excuse me Mr. Frank…" she covered the other end of the phone. "Brick get the hell away from me… go sit on the couch or something." I think I kind of pissed her off. When she got off the phone she started to cry. "What's the matter Honey?" "They can't find Angle or Candy they think she's been kidnaped." "Oh my gosh nobody better not hurt Angle or Candy or am killing them… who would want to hurt them?" she shrugged. Then I got a phone call. "Hello who is this?" "It's Angle… help me." It sounded like she has been crying and she was whispering. "Honey where are you… what happen… where is Candy?" "Well am not sure where I am right now I am hiding under a sink. And the dude began touching me so I punched them in the face so they are knocked out for now. And Candy I can hear her screaming but I am too scared to go in… they are playing a game it don't seem fun though." "Stay there me and your mom is going to everything we can to find you." "Ok daddy stay on the phone with me am scared…AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOSH!" "Honey what is it are you ok." "There's a dead kid under here! I have to move." I was getting scared I put the phone on speaker so that Buttercup can hear her. "Oh my gosh Angle sweetie are you ok?" "No not at all get me out of here there is a dead little boy under hear." Then we heard a guy's voice. "Angle that was knotty of you my dear… do you want to finish you lollipop?" Buttercup began to cry. "Who is that and what is he going to do with my daughter." I shrugged then we heard his voice again. "Come on out little girl I won't hurt you… let's play another game… the one that Candy is playing!" the phone hung up. I felt like crying I can't believe he is going to do that my child and to Candy I began to call the cops Buttercup Stated crying. "Everything is going to be fine." Then the cops answered. "Hello what's your emergency?" "Can you please track down the phone that Just called here… am not a stocker my daughter was kidnaped and she called from that number." "We understand this will take thirty seconds." "Ok thanks." "no problem." I waited a minute then she came back. "sorry for the long wait… they are on 4 sewer avenue." "thank you so much for the help." "your welcome and good luck finding her we will send police to that address. "thanks a lot." "no problem." Then I hung up the phone. "Ok Buttercup we are going to take Jade over to Bubbles house then we are going to get Angle and Candy." She nodded slowly and we got in the car. *30 minutes later* we have arrived at the place. Buttercup gently knocked on the door I just looked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "That's not going to help." I kicked the door down then we seen Candy on the couch with a blanket rapped around her she was Crying. I ran over to her. "Candy what happen are you ok Where is Angle?" "The…guy he… did it again and Angle sh- she's with a dude… I told her he was not going to give us candy." Buttercup ran over to Candy and hugged her. "Brick go find Angle I will stay here with Candy." I nodded and went into a room where I seen Angle crying and there was two guys near her. "Get the hell away from my daughter!" they turned around it was Mac and Jerry. I punched Mac in the face while Angle took Jerry and slammed him against the wall which knocked him out. I let her do the same to Mac. They were both knocked out I ran up and gave Angle a hug. "Angle are you ok did they do anything to you?" she nodded and started crying. "All I wanted was gummy worms!" I started to think. "What do you mean?" "He said that you said to pick us up and he said he had Candy only if we came with them." I started crying. "Angle never go nowhere with a stranger and don't take candy from them either." I cared her to the living room where Buttercup was still hugging Candy. "Angle are you ok?" Angle ran over to Buttercup and gave her a hug. "Am sorry for getting smart with you this morning and getting in trouble at school." Buttercup began crying. "Forget about that am sorry this happen to you… trust me they won't do this again." She ran in the kitchen and got the sharpest knife and went in that room. Then we heard the Mac screaming on the top of his lungs then we heard Jerry saying something. "Please Buttercup I need that please don't AHHHHHH SHIT!" then Buttercup came back with blood on her hands and with a grin. "Buttercup what did you do kill them?" "no but without that they are going to wish they were dead." Angle showed me the dead boy. "Oh my gosh how am I going to tell this to my brother." **


	33. Chapter 33

_**Well here I chapter thirty three hope you like**_

**Chapter33: happy new year**

**Buttercup POV**

**The cops came and seeing me with a knife and bloody hands is never good. Candy and Angle were still crying and so were Mac and Jerry. The police officer came to me. "Why do you have bloody knife?" "To cut off the dudes privet… why is there a problem with that?" the cops shook his head. "We are going to arrest you for attempted murder." They put hand cuffs on me. "Please don't take my mommy away sir." She said while she was crying. Then Brick walked over to the cops. "Look wouldn't you do the same thing if someone did that to your kids! So please let her go." He thought for a minute. "Sorry she is coming with us!" Angle started crying more. I started to cry a little I did not want to go to jail. The Ems truck got Mac and Jerry but there was one more guy missing. The F.B.I came to investigate on what happened to Jojo then the cops asked us question some of them Angle or Candy could not finish without crying. "Cops I need to pee can you un-cuff me please." "Fine" the un-cuffed me and let me go. There bathroom was disgusting hair was everywhere it smelled like crap the toilet was stopped up. They most disturbing thing as a mother I have to see them writing disgusting thing about you and your family on the wall I busted into tears. Then I seen a gun with a list beside it I started to read the list there was three things was checked off and that was. Kill Jojo, R Angle, R Candy I looked at the bottom of the list my name was there next to R too but it was not checked then it said Brick will work for us and we will force him to do drugs. I knew I had to tell someone I ran in the living room were the cops looked at me like I was crazy. "Look in the bathroom there's stuff in there… a list and a gun!" the cops put the hand cuffs on me. "The F.B.I will check on it… we will be taking you to jail but we will let you out for New Year's Eve so you can be with your family and we will pick you up on January the third." "Ok thanks! Can I say good bye to my husband and kids." "ok then." I gave them all a kiss because I could not give them a hug. Then they put me in the car.*30 minutes later* I arrived at the jail I had to give them everything even my wedding ring and shoe strings then they put me in a jail cell with this other chick she had Brown and red hair with purple eyes. "Um… hi am Buttercup." "Hi Buttercup am Rose… what did you do?" "Cut two guys privet part off." She started cracking up. "Oh my gosh that is funny… why?" "They were messing with my two daughters'." "Oh I would have done the same thing… in fifteen minutes we have lunch its good kind of… am in jail because I seen my boyfriend cheat on me with my sister so I shot both of them." "Oh… well I need some rest." "Ok you can sleep on the top bunk it's more comfortable." "Thanks" she nodded and began writing on the wall she seems like I nice person just made the wrong chose.**

**Brick POV**

**I was driving Butch's house because Jake got off the bus at his house and get Jade. The girls were playing a clapping game thing they were laughing and talking they got over that fast. "Girls when we get Jake we are going out to eat ok." "Ok daddy can we go to red lobster?" "Sure ok." I went to go pick up Jake and Jade and we went out to eat. *two hours later* we were back at the house the kids were playing in the play room. I turned on the news and seen Buttercups picture up there then they was talking about Jojo I had to tell Boomer so dialed his number and he picked up. "hey little bro I have bad news." "It's ok you can tell me how bad can it be?" "Your son Jojo …" "They found him! That's awesome Emily they found Jojo." Why doesn't he ever listen to me? "Boomer he got killed…am sorry." He got really quiet. "WHO DID THIS I SWER AM GOING TO KILL THER ASS! THAT'S MY SON WHY WOULD THEY KILL HIM… WHY!" I shrugged forgetting I was on the phone. "oh… it was Mac and Jerry I have to go bro talk to you later am sorry I had to tell you though." "It's ok bye." And hung up the phone. I felt so damn bad and plus I missed Buttercup a lot… at least the New Year's Eve is three day away.**

***three days later***

**It was late at night like 11:55Pm and I was hope that Buttercup would make it home in time before the New year's came in. everybody was at my house and Blossom got out the hospital early she broke her left leg though. Jessie and her family is here even Boomer's family was here although him and Emily was kind of sad. Butch was helping me pour the wine for the toast. Then Angle came up to us. "Daddy can I get some please?" Butch started laughing. "No Angle maybe when your 21." "But then I will be all old." Butch smiled at her. "Angle 21 I very young like your dad is twenty…." I gave him the death glare. "Three… that's all am going to say." Butch then began pouring the drinks again. "Daddy your 23?" I just nodded. "oh… ok then… ITS 11:59! We ran in the living room and began handing out the drinks and began counting down. Then the doorbell rang so I answered it. "Buttercup! Baby comes in!" then I got two four seconds. "3-2-1!" I graded Buttercup by the waist and kissed her passionately. "Happy new year's baby I missed you." "me to." Everybody hugged each other than Jake went over to Anna and kissed her… on the lips! "Jake… Really?" he nodded Anna blushed a little. I went over to Buttercup. "how about we get a babysitter for the kids and we can go to a bar… or something." "ok I could really use a drank." So after everybody got out we took the kids to my dads house and went to the bar. *about three hours at a bar* Buttercup's face was read as hell she was so drunk. I wondering if she was drunk before we her because she was wearing a black short skirt with fish net socking's and a green tank top and black high was like 30 something degrees she patted me on the shoulder. "Brick you're the best… I love you take me hope… wait buy me a fifth of the strongest liquor there is!" "Ok… even though you don't need it." She started giggling. I bought the liquor and we went home. *three hours later* I woke up and did not see her beside me so I looked around. But I found her in the bathtub with no water she only had on her fish net socking's and her high hills and her black bra she had a bottle of wine in her hand. "Buttercup why are you in the bathtub?" "I feel like I have to puke!" then she began to drank the wine I went over and took the bottle of wine away. "I think that's enough liquor for now baby." "she started giggling. "k… happy new year's Brick!" "Happy new year's Butterbabe."**

**Mitch POV **

**Happy new years to me… am so lonely**

_Well I am so sorry for the late update. Next chapter I will be skipping six years again so please review happy new year people ^^_

_Ps. I forgive you JamieFeFe _

_Love,daysia _


	34. Chapter 34

_**Well I skipped six years I hope you like.**_

**Chapter34: my great boyfriend **

**No one's POV**

**Well six years has passed and a lot has been going on first is that Brick got a new better job he is a doctor he works at the children hospital. Jake is thirteen while Angle is fourteen and Jade is six Buttercup had another child his name is Billy and she gave him to Emily and Boomer because since they lost Jojo and Emily had a miscarge and cannot have no more children Billy is four. Bubbles and chad are doing good she had a little boy named Tommy he is four. And Jessie and James got married and had a set of twins she named Stacy and Macy they are five. Butch and Blossom are doing fine she has a boy his name is Jack. Oh and Angle has a boyfriend named Mike he had Blond hair and Brown eyes.**

**Angle POV**

**I was in the last marking period and I was not the teacher no mind at all I was texting Mike. My phone vibrated and I read the messages he said 'miss you babe come over my house we can have a study date or something else if you know what I mean.' I giggled a little and replied back. 'Sure that seems fun I will tell my mom to drop me off at your after school.' I sent the message then the teacher came over and snatched the phone out my hand. "Angle texting in class you should be ashamed… let me read it out loud." I looked at Mike he smiled and nodded. The teacher started reading it. "IF YOU READ ANOTHER WORD AM GOING TO CHOKE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" the teacher had a shitty grin on her face she wrote out a pink slip. "Ok Angle go to the office for the rest of the day." I snatched it out her hand and gave her the finger and walked out. As I walked out I ran in to this nerd. "Hey watch it geek will ya!" he kept staring at me. "Um… sorry what's your name?" "Sorry I don't talk to nerds like you I have a reputation to keep." "Well my name is Max nice to meet you." I just rolled my eyes. "Your new here right… what is your homeroom class number?" "9-b is my number." "Great you're going to in my class." I said very sarcastic. He smiled and walked away he looked cute he had long brown hair and lime green eyes and freckles but I could tell he was a nerd and my friends would hate me if they figure out I was talking to a nerd. I went to the office until the end of school. *2:55 PM* my mom came in the office. "hey what are you guys doing here?" my mom gave me the death glare. "here to get your phone back from your teacher… why did you cuss out the teacher?" "she was reading my messages out loud that is personal you know." My dad just shook his head. "Angle why was you texting in class in the first place." "Because daddy… it was important me and Mike are going to study after school at house so can you drop me off at his house?" he thought for a minute. "Fine then… but when you get home no T.V am taking your laptop charger so you can't charge it and am taking your phone away four…. Three weeks." "Daddy that's not fair how am I supposed to live… how am I support to live!" my mom just rolled her eyes. "to do research go to the library and look it up in a book." I got up. "I can't do that only nerds go there and then if my friends see me in there they will hate me!" "whatever… get in the car while me and your mother apologize to your teacher your brother is flying home ok." "whatever." I went and got in the car and put on some Metallica music then Mike came up to the car window. "Hey sexy you got mad in there you ok babe." "I guess am coming over house now… get in the car a minute." He got in the backseat then I crawled back there. "What do want to talk about babe." It was hard to read his mind because he never was thinking about nothing like right now. He lend over and started making out with me passionately. Then he started to feel my chest but I stopped him but he did it again I pulled away from him. "why are you feeling me?" "duh… am a guy and I want to feel your chest… can you blame me you got a big chest." "yeah but your making feel uncomfortable when you do that." "Whatever baby I better get home my parents won't be there so we got the house to our self so see you then." "ok bye." And he got out the car. *five minutes later* my parents got back in the car. "Ok Angle am going to drop you mom off at the house and take you to your boyfriend's house then I will pick you up at nine ok." "ok." He drooped my mom off and we pulled up at Mike's house. "Ok Angle here is your phone call me if he do something to you ok." "ok." "His parents are there right?" I nodded. "Well love you and pick you up at nine… your mom had that talk with you right." "yes dad can you let me go now!" "fine be safe!" I nodded and walked to the door and rang the doorbell Mike answered it. "Hey sexy come upstairs with me so we can study." I walked in and he closed the door and locked it. I followed him upstairs and we went in his room. I took off my jacket and book bag. Mike took off his shirt. "Damn Mike you got a six pack!" I started rubbing his chest and he started to unbutton my shirt I stopped him. "Mike stop it." "Let's do it… I know where my dad keeps his condoms at I can probably fit them… what to you say do you want to?" "am not sure am only fourteen." He started feeling me again. "come on baby I wont get you pregnant." "Well I guess I will do it." "Great! Let me get the video camera!" I nodded. What the hell did I just say. Then I had a vision that my mom was saying to me. "am very disappointed in you!" I wonder why.**

**Brick POV**

**I went back to the house where Buttercup was reading to Jade. Jade was really girly and had manners unlike her sister Angle. Jade was wearing a pink to-to and a pink bow in her hair. "Hey Daddy mommy is reading me Cinderella!" "Wow that's great honey… Buttercup where is Jake?" "he took a walk with Anna he will be back at five." "Ok then." I was worried about Angle for some reason I don't trust that Mike kid. "Am going to cook dinner." "Wow thanks Brick are you sure baby." "Yeah don't worry am good." She nodded and kept reading. *9:00pm* I was in front of Mike's house so I called Angle she answered but she was out of breath. "Angle am outside… are you ok why are you breathing like that?" "Damn it's nine already… be out there in a minute give me like five." "Ok… but you didn't answer my-." Then she hung up the phone. *5 minutes later* she got in the car she had her hoodie over her head. "Angle why did you hang up on me… it's summer take off the hoodie!" she did not take of the hoodie. "sorry daddy." I snatched the hoodie off her face was red and her hair was messed up then I looked at her neck. "Did he give you a hickey?" "Kind of he's my boyfriend what do you think!" "Why is your face so red?" "I was working out on the treadmill." I shook my head and kept driving.**

**Mike POV**

**Oops there was a whole in it… Angle is going to kill me!**

**Mitch POV**

**Am out of jail Baby!**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Ps. JamieFeFe you just made my day: D_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Well hope you are enjoying this hope you like**_

**Chapter35: I wont**

***three weeks later (Saturday)***

**Angle POV**

**I woke up and I felt so sick I ran in the bathroom and started throwing up my mom ran up to me. "Angle are you ok." I shook my head and put my face back in the toilet and started throwing up again. Then I heard my dad voice. "Is she ok?" "Yeah… well not really she is throwing up… can you cook breakfast honey." "Sure thing baby." then I finally stopped throwing up and I got up. "Wow I feel much better… can I get like five pieces of bacon and three egg's with a hot dog?" my mom looked at me confused. "Get dressed am taking you to the doctors… I thought you were a vegetarian?" "I am; am just so dang hungry I could eat a cow!" "yeah am taking you now." I got dressed and she took me to the doctors she checked everything. "Ok now Angle pee in this cup then give it to me." I nodded and went to the bathroom *15 minutes later* the doctors came back with the results. "Ok Angle you're not sick your pregnant." I just stood there in shook. My mom looked at me "Am very disappointed in you." "I know mom." We went out in the car. "Angle is Mike the father?" I nodded a couple of tears fell from my eyes. "am sorry mom am scared." She gave me a hug. "Angle why would you do something like that when you are so young?" my mom had a couple of tears in her eyes. "Because I was afraid that if I did not do it then he would not want me no more and I don't want to lose him." "Angle you should never kiss up to a guy like that. If he breaks up with you then that's his loss. Your still a child and so is he." I started crying. "Am scared what if he don't love me after I tell him." "Well if he loved you in the first place he will still love you if you tell him. Don't worry Angle I will help you with your pregnancy." "thanks mom I love you." She gave me a hug. "love you too… you do know you have to tell your dad when you get home right." I nodded and we went home. when we got home Candy was watching T.V with Jake and Jade. I ran up to Candy. "Hey Candy do you want to go to the park we can go skateboarding and we can find you a boyfriend?" "No thanks am not ready for a boyfriend." I don't get Candy all the hot guys asked her out but she said no she was a shy type I guess. My mom looked at me. "Angle lets tell your dad now." I nodded and followed her to the kitchen where my dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "hey ladies need anything?" "yes your daughter has something to say… and don't be to hard on her ok." He nodded and my mom left. I sat down in a chair across from my dad. "So you have to tell me something?" "oh… yes I do." I stared at him then back at the newspaper. "Angle will you tell me now?" "is that a new hat?" "no is that all you have to say?" I shook my head. "well what is it you can tell me." "Daddy am pregnant." He spit out his coffee. "Please tell me that your joking." I shook my head. "Angle sweetie who the hell is the father!" I started crying. "Am sorry daddy it's not my fault please forgive me." "That's not my damn question who is the damn father!" "it's Mike but he did wear a condom I promise." He shook his head. "That's not the point! Why would you have sex with him… I thought you had that talk about boy with your mom?" "I did. Stop yelling me your making me feel bad." "Well you should feel bad! Go to your room or something!" I ran out the room crying my mom came up to me. "Honey are you ok what happen in there." "he hurt my feelings am going up to my room to cry until I throw up!" she hugged me. "No honey go do something like… go skateboarding at the park I will talk to your father ok." I nodded and went outside me and Candy were going to the park I guess.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I went in the kitchen where Brick was staring into space I could tell he was pissed. "Brick I told you to go easy on her!" "Sorry I can't believe my little girl is pregnant is Mike going to help?" "She going to tell him on Monday when she goes to school." "well he better help her or am going to hurt him." I nodded and finished his coffee.**

***Monday morning***

**Angle POV**

**I seen Mike about to go in the school but I stopped him. "hey baby what's on your mind?" "Mike am pregnant… are you going to help out without child?" he just stood there. "Now honey don't get mad but am breaking up with you sorry." I started crying. "Mike how about our child you're not going to help?" he laughed. "Nope well see you around." He walked away and I went in homeroom class. Max sat beside me. He looked way cooler the he did before. "Hey Angle you look a little down." "it's ok am good." then I started crying more people started coming up to me asking me if I was ok then Mike came up to the crowed that was around. "She was fine she just upset because I had sex with her and got her pregnant and am not helping with the child." I was so embarrassed everybody started laughing at me and saying nasty things then Max got up. "All of y'all shut up and stop making big deal out of this! And the teacher is not doing shit!" the teacher looked at us. "Both of y'all go to the office now!" he took me by the hand and we went in the hall. "Are you ok Angle?" I shook my head. "well don't worry can I help with the kid?" "If you want to but we are not dating you… you can come over and meat my parents." "ok I can't wait… well I guess we better go to the office." I nodded and we went there. He seems like a nice kid I guess.**

_Well hope you like please review_

_Love, daysia_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Well here is chapter thirty-six hope you like **_

**Chapter36: nice to meet you**

**Max POV**

**I was sitting next to Angle she was crying. "It's ok Angle… everything is going to be ok trust me." She wiped her tears away. "ok thanks. Am going to call my mom so she can pick me up… I don't want to go back in homeroom they are just going to laugh at me and call me a hoe or a slut." I put my arms around her. "No they won't I won't let them ok… Are we friends?" she smiled a little. "yeah your my only real friend… your my best friend." I smiled widely and gave her a hug. "Am going to call my mom though to tell her what happen in the class room." I nodded and she went out in the hall way to call her parents. I could not wait to meet her parents and help out with Angle. Angle was beautiful and it makes me mad to see that Mike can't respect that. Angle was very sweet to me I guess she only be mean when she's with Katy and Kathy. Angle came back and sat down. "my dad is pissed at Mike and they are coming up her… for what I don't know." "Great I get to meet your parents early." She nodded slowly. "Am not ready to be a mother yet." She started crying a little. I handed her a tissue I had in my pocket and dried her eyes with it. "Don't worry your not going to do it alone trust me." She smiled "Thanks Mike… and sorry for the first day we met I was such a jerk." "It's ok and you are not a jerk you are a beautiful smart girl." She looked shocked. "Wow thanks." We talked and laughed.**

***~15 minutes later~***

**Brick POV**

**We walked in the front office to see Angle talking to this dude he walked up to me and Buttercup and shook our hands. "Hello my name is Max it is a pleasure to meet you guys." I had no idea who he was but he seemed sweet and respectful. "Well nice to meet you too young man." "Oh I bet you are wondering who I am well am Angle's new friend… Can I help out with the Baby?" "You can if you want but I really think it is the father job to take care of his child but maybe you can… is it ok with your Mom and Dad?" he got quiet for a minute. "I don't have a dad my mom is a single mother my dad was abusive to my mom all the time." I got quiet for a minute. "Ok let me have a talk with Mike then you can ask your mom ok." He nodded then me and Buttercup went to go talk to Mike. When we got in the classroom Mike was showing people his phone and people started laughing the teacher was on her cell phone. I walked over to him it was a video of him and Angle doing it. I snatched the phone out of his hand and slammed it against the wall it broke into pieces. "Yo what the hell you are going to have to pay for that you know!" I graded him by the ear and pulled him in the hallway. Buttercup gave him her death glare. "Why are you looking at me like that Mrs. Jojo?" "You got my daughter pregnant and you're not going to help?" she thought for a minute. "Sorry am scared to be a father." She turned a bright shade of red. "You sure were not scared when you made the child were you?" he started laughing. "Hell no that shit was fun… she's a good sucker!" by that point Buttercup have had it she slapped him across the face and she left a red mark. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me! Am going to the office to check on Angle." I nodded and she left. "Damn your wife hit's hard!" I grabbed him by the shirt collar. "I don't like how you used my daughter like a sex toy! So if you're not going to help with your child then stop harassing my daughter ok or else am calling the cops!... her is 50 bucks for the phone." "ok bye." I just walked away and went to the office where Buttercup Angle and Max was talking Angle ran up to me. "Daddy can Max and his mom come over for dinner tonight?" "Sure I would love that." She went back and gave him a hug. And we took her home. when we got in the house Angle ran in the kitchen. I really like that guy Max he seem like he really cared about her and respected her maybe one day they might be more than friends.**

**Angle POV**

**I stuck my head in the fringe and I found honey ham I took a big hunk of it and stuffed it in my mouth them pored muster in my mouth my Mom was watching me. "Angle what are you doing honey?" I covered my mouth "Ham." That's all I could say without it falling out my mouth. She pointed to a char and I sat there. "So this Max kid… he seems nice." I nodded then I swallowed it. "yeah he is very sweet… do we have pickles?" " sorry Angle I don't think so." I started crying. "What do you mean by no. how can you do this to me mom! My life is ruined." "Ok I will buy some just stop crying." I got up and hugged her and smiled widely "thanks mom you're the best!" she rolled her eyes. "right… what would you like me to cook for dinner for your friend." "Meatloaf and corn and mash potatoes he likes all of those things." "Ok I will cook it then" *7 hours later 5:00pm* my mom had everything cooked and they were going to be her Any minute I helped my mom set up the table then Jake came in. "Mom am going over Anna's house we are working on a project." "ok be home before dark." He nodded and left then there was a knock at the door I ran and got it it was Max and his mother. "Hey come in please." They both walked in and his mother gave me a hand shake. "Hello I heard so much about you Angle he is really cares about you." "Yeah I know… come eat some dinner." They came in the kitchen and began eating Max mom was talking to my mom. "It's nice to meet you but I have to do homework." Max got up. "Do you need any help." I nodded and we went In my room. *3 minutes of homework* "What the hell I don't get this!" Max smiled at me "It's ok am going to help you what don't you get?" I looked at the paper. "Everything… I can't do it I give up." "Angle don't ever say you give up I know you can do it… Angle I love you and I want to be more than friends but if you just want to be friends am cool with that." I was in shock I did not know what to say. "Um… sure we can start off slow I love you too." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.**

**Brian POV**

**Am not a stoker am just staring at Candy in her room while she is doing her homework she kept looking around the room she knew someone was looking at her. she was so beautiful I want her!**

_Well I hope you like please review _

_Love, daysia _


	37. Chapter 37

_**Well here is chapter thirty-seven hope you like ^^**_

**Chapter: am not ready for that**

**Candy POV**

***9:00pm***

**I was about to get dressed in my P.J's but it felt like someone was watching me I guess I was paranoid I took off my towel and began getting dressed then I heard someone on the window baloney I quickly put on my top and bottoms and ran to the window and opened it. It was Brian from math class. "What the hell Brian you are such a pervert!" "Sorry I did know you were going to get undress am so sorry… I was too scared to ask you something but am going to ask you now… do you want to go out with me?" he looked at me he had the cutest smile. He had purple eyes and black hair. "Um… I would love to but I don't think am ready for a boyfriend yet… sorry." He walked up closer to me I backed away. "Candy am not going to hurt you how come I get closer to you, you back away." I thought for a moment. "It's something that happened in my childhood ok." A couple of tears fell from my eyes. "It's ok Candy do you want to talk about?" I shook my head. "Did you ever talk about with anyone? You're going to fell worst if you don't talk about it with someone you know." "Ok I will tell you just don't tell anyone ok." He nodded and sat on my bed I sat next beside him and took a deep breath. "When I was little I use to get raped a lot. Then my mom did not want me no more so that's why I live with Angle." I started crying on his shoulder. "It's ok Candy I will never do anything to hurt you… don't you feel better that you told someone." "I guess… thank." He smiled at me and I kind of blushed. "Do you want to go out with me?" "Am not ready yet but we can be friends." "Ok that's great see you in math class then." I nodded and he climbed out the window I just turned off the lights and went to sleep.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was watching T.V everybody was in the bed I turned on Bones I love shows like this. Then Angle came downstairs. "Mom I don't want to go to school tomorrow please let me stay home." she started crying I gave her a hug. "I know honey but I keep you from school until I get a doctor's note and you're not showing yet nether… just don't pay them no mind ok and if it gets real bad then call me ok." "Why did I do this! Am not ready for this doesn't it hurt to give birth?" I knew she was scared already but I did not want to make her more scared but I had to tell her the truth. "Angle to tell you the truth… It's the worst pain I had ever felt in my life." "Why didn't you tell me this before I had sex with Mike! I don't want to do this!" she started crying again. "Honey you need some rest ok." She nodded and went upstairs. I felt so bad for her.**

**Angle POV**

***the next morning at school***

**I was sitting next to Max he was helping me with my work right now we was in math. "Do you understand it now honey?" "Yeah I think so thanks." "No problem dear." I smiled a little Then Katy came up to us with a hotdog in her hand. "Hey Angle dose this remind you of something." I rolled my eyes. "Leave me the hell alone." "Whatever you slut… Are you and Max going out?" "Yes we are why do you want to know?" she started. "Damn you downgraded! Did you sleep with him too? Man your such a hoe!" I started to cry a little that's When Max got up. "Stop talking to her like that she is not a slut or a hoe! Now go sit your ass down somewhere!" "What are you going to do beat me up?" "Sorry I don't hit girls." She started laughing. "Oh what would you do if I hit your girlfriend?" that's when she punched me in the face. I got up picked her up flew up in the air and slammed her on the floor. Max just stared at me in Shock. "Angle you have super powers?" "Oh I forgot to tell you… but yes I do." The Teacher came up to us. "Go to the office you two." I rolled my eyes "what's new!"**

**Jake POV**

**Me and Anna were skipping school. "So Anna where would you like to go." She stopped and started rubbing my chest. "You know where I want to go." I smiled. Me and Anna had sex before all I do is tell my mom am taking a walk with Anna or doing a project. "What hotel would you like to go at?" she smiled "the usual hotel and I want the same room." I smiled at her. "Alright then."**

_Sorry it is short because I got a cold and I feel really bad can you believe my mom still mad me go to school… that's not right at all… Anyway please review _

_Love, daysia _


	38. Chapter 38

_**Well I fell much better now here is chapter thirty-eight hope you like**_

**Chapter38: tell it all**

***Three mounts past***

**Angle POV**

**I was getting ready for school I was starting to show more I ran to my mom's room. "Am getting fat! Do I still have to go to school?" my mom looked at my stomach. "you are starting to show but it's not that noticeable yet tomorrow we are going to the doctors for a checkup. That's when you can get the note so you can be excused for this year even though it just started." I nodded and ate breakfast then went to school. In homeroom class we had a sub so everybody was doing what they want me and Max was talking about the baby then I felt something weird in my stomach I started to panic. "Oh my gosh what is happing?" Max looked at me. "Honey what is it… is the baby ok." I shagged and he put his hands on my stomach and had a big smile. "Angle your just fine the baby is kicking." "What really? That's cool but it is kind of uncomfortable so will it stop kicking?" he shrugged an kept felling my stomach then Mike came up to us. "What are you guy doing over here? Why do you have your hands on her stomach?" Max smiled. "the baby I kicking why do you want to know?" "Can I fell your stomach?" I rolled my eyes "No Mike you can't I don't fell right with you touching my stomach." Even though I said that he still started to feel my stomach that's when Max slapped his hand off. "Look she said she don't want you to touch her so leave her alone ok!" "Well I am the father of the baby you're not so I think I can touch her stomach whenever I fell like it… and don't ever slap my hand again or we are going to be fighting!" then Mike put his hand on my stomach again then Max slapped his hand off again. "I told you not to slap my hand you asshole!" then Mike punched Max in the face then they started fighting I backed away so I wouldn't get hurt then the sub broke them up I think Max won he had a slight grin on his face. The teacher sent them to the office after I left I asked if I could go to the bathroom the sub nodded and I left. I ran after Max in the hallway. "Max are you ok?" "Yeah honey am fine are you ok?" "Yes but you might get suspended you never got suspended I feel like I started this whole thing." He graded me by the waist. "Honey you did not start nothing ok Mike did… Baby don't always think down on yourself you are beautiful smart young lady and I love your personality and I love you." I lend over and kissed him passionately. He looked shocked. "Wow my first kiss." "That was your first kiss?" he nodded and continued walking then I got a phone call from my brother. "What is it Bro?" "Well I won't be able to pay you five dollars to keep your mouth shut… I had to pay this dude to buy me condoms and I need to pay back my friends for the weed I bought from him and I need to pay for the hotel room you won't tell right." " Look I need my five dollars bro I need to buy chips and soda at lunch… I will only tell one person per hour until you pay me I will start with… Aunt Blossom bye!" and I hung up the phone I was kind of mad at that point I just went back in the classroom.**

**Candy POV**

***two hours later***

**I was in math class and Brian sat beside me. "Hey Candy how are you doing today?" "Good I guess." Me and Brian are really good friends we always did projects together or take a long walk in the park and he will buy me an ice cream he was a really nice guy Angle think that we should go out but I think that might ruin it. He always put his arms around my shoulder and sweet talk me he always make me smile. "Candy would you like to see a movie tonight?" "Sure I would love to I have to ask my parents though… What move?" "A scary one if you don't mind?" "Sure ok I can't wait." He put his arms around me then the teacher came up to us. "Brian how about you sit in the front of the classroom away from Candy." He looked at me and smiled. "Call me when you get home." I nodded. He was a good friend.**

**Angle POV**

***after school***

**I skateboarded to my Aunt Blossom house to snitch on my brother. When I got to her house I rang the doorbell and she answered. "Oh hey there Angle need anything?" "Na just here to snitch I get to tell four people this… Jake is smoking weed and having sex with Anna." she looked shocked. "What! You have to tell your mom." "No I cant yet I can only tell three people now and am not telling mom yet if he pays me my money then maybe I might keep my mouth shut." Butch came in and Aunt Blossom told him. "Why did you tell him now I can only tell two people." "Sorry Angle but this important… how long has this been going on?" both of them was looking at me which made me kind of scared. "Well for about four months but he been doing weed for like one month." Butch started to shake his head. "Well Angle you better go home now." I nodded an left.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Jessie was over my house we was talking she was upset because she was pregnant. "I thought I took the pill." "well maybe it didn't work?" "are they supposed to taste like mint?" I just looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "No not really." She showed me one of the pills I looked at it then smelled it and started laughing. "Jessie this is not a pill… it's a tic tac… see." I put it in my mouth and chewed it. "What the hell I have been taking tic tac's thinking I would not get pregnant! Who would do this?" I shrugged then Jake and Anna walled in. Jake was wearing dark sunglasses. "Jake… sweetie why are you wearing that?" "Because… mom I like… it like this… I am goi- going upstairs with Anna but… not in a nasty way… good day." Me and Jesse just looked at each other. "What the hell happen to my son?" she shrugged and Anna was about to go upstairs but Jessie called her she walked up to us. "Anna do you know what happen to Jake?" she looked at me then back at Jessie. "Well mommy am not allowed to say it is privet." Jesse was getting mad. "Tell me now! Or you are in deep trouble when you get home." "Mom is pregnant." Jesse looked a little light headed and mad. "Who the hell gets pregnant at the age of fourteen?" I smiled a little. "Angle… don't tell her I told you guys though." Jessie looked more shocked. "What the hell is wrong with teenagers these days!" "I don't know but don't worry he is going to help with Anna." Anna nodded slowly. "Sorry mom for replacing your pills with tic tac's I just did not want to get pregnant but got confused and took the tic tac." "You did what now! Oh my gosh I am so fucken pissed right now! Anna am pregnant too!" "Sorry my bad." Then Angle came in. "Hi mom what's for dinner… oh and they baby started kicking today." Then Angle looked around then covered her mouth. "I did not see y'all there don't tell no one." Jessie looked at me a smile then back at Angle. "I wont tell Angle how many months are you?" "three in a half." "Oh well you and Anna are pregnant so have fun with that." Angle looked ant Anna with an smile. "I knew that was coming… and tell your boyfriend to stop paying the drug dealer my money!" then Angle ran upstairs. "Wow now my son do drugs."**

_Sorry for the late update hope you like it please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Well here is chapter thirty-nine hope you like**_

**Chapter39: reunite **

**Candy POV**

***7:00pm***

**I was getting ready to go to the movies with Brian I was nerves about going kind of I put on a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt with purple converses. Then Angle came in. "Hey knock, knock so are you excited about your date with Brian?" "It's not a date he just want to take me out for a movie." "Ok whatever you say… just don't make the stupid mistake I did." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Don't tell anyone but am pregnant… my mom already knows so do my dad… and Jessie and Anna." "I won't tell I promise… Mike did it right." "yeah he is not helping but Max is we are dating now I really love Max." "well that's good am glad it worked out for you." I started putting lip gloss on then Angle walked up to me. "Lip gloss? You're goanna kiss him!" I shook my head. "No am putting lip gloss on because… to make my lips glossy." "Ok well tell me what happens at your movie thing." I nodded then I my phone rang it was Brian. "Oh hi Brian what's up?" Angle looked at me with a smile. "Nothing am waiting outside… after the movie can I take you out for dinner let's say the olive garden?" "Sure I would love that." "Ok see you in a minute." "ok." I hung up the phone and smiled widely. Angle looked at me with a smirk. "so excited Hu?" I nodded and left where Brian's dad was in the car I got in backseat with Brain. "Hi Candy you look gorgeous." "Um… thanks." "You're welcome" he handed me a rose and box of chocolate. "Wow thanks it looks so beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you." I blushed a little. "Thanks." He put his arms around me. "No problem." When we got to the movie theater he bought popcorn and candy then we sat down. He looked at me with a smile. "If you get scared we can cuddle." "Yeah but am not goanna get that scared." "Ok then." He said as he put his arms around me. *15 minutes into the movie* this movie is very scary in since it was in 3-D it was creepy. Then this monster looking thing jumped up at us. I jumped a little and hug him he smiled. "You scared Candy?" "No… don't let go of me though." He laughed a little and we kept watching. *1 hour into the movie* I think the movie was almost over but it was getting scarier me and Brian was cuddling only because I was scared then blood scatter everywhere. I jumped up. Then on the screen it said 'to be continued.' We both got up. "So did you like the movie?" "Kind of it was scary." We held hands and walked to the car and went to the olive garden*1 hour after eating* "That's was good thanks." "No problem…let's take a walk." I nodded and we went to a nearby and walked we stopped. "Why did we stop?" he held on to both of my hands. "Candy I love you and I want to be more than friends." "I love you too." He lend over and kissed me. "Brian… what time is it?" he looked at his watch "9:45… I was supposed to get you home by nine am sorry I can explain this to your parents so you won't get in trouble." I nodded and his dad took me home and explained to Buttercup and Brick why I came home so late they understood and Brian hugged me good night and they left. Buttercup smiled at me. "So enjoyed your time out with Brian… he seems nice." "yeah I did we are dating now." As soon as I sad that Angle came running out of nowhere. "y'all are perfect for each other…. Did you kiss him yet!" me and Buttercup looked shocked. "Um… yes we did where did you came from?" "My bedroom I was sleep but I woke up and herd Candy said Date so yeah… oh my gosh your first kiss this is great!" I nodded slowly. "Well good night am sleepy." I went upstairs and went to sleep.**

**Anna POV**

**I was watching T.V then my mom came in and took the remote and broke it. "Mom what the hell I was watching that!" "Watch your language… And you did not wash the dishes so go wash them!" "But am pregnant you go wash them." She gave me the death glare. "Well so am I and who's fault it this!" I just rolled my eyes. "But am more pregnant then you! I figured out two days ago you figured out to day… anyway it's my first time being pregnant so yeah." The unplugged the T.V and pored a glass of water on T.V. "Go wash the damn dishes!" I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen. Then my cell phone rang it was Jake. "Jake can I tell you something." "What is it Anna." "You're going to be a father… am pregnant." There was a long pause. "Well here is the deal you can get an abortion and I will say with you if not then am not helping… that seems fair right." I started to cry a little. "But I don't want to kill my baby that's not fair at all." "to bad life isn't fair." Then he hung up the phone.**

**Mitch POV**

**I could not believe that Mac and Jerry got killed people are so mean some time. I was walking around looking for a girl then I ran into Rick. "Yo Rick how are you am sorry about your brothers man." "it's ok that happened six years ago… would you like to help me find out who killed my brother so we kill them." "Of course I would!" we are going to reunite and kill people this is going to be fun.**

_Well I hope you like. can you guess who killed Mac and Jerry? Anyway please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	40. Chapter 40

_**Oh my Gosh I made it to chapter forty this is awesome hope you like :D **_

**Chapter40: not doing it no more**

***the next morning***

**Brick POV**

**I woke up and looked at the clock it was 7:30am. Buttercup was holding on to me so I could not move and I had to go to the bathroom. I just sighed and started stroking her hair then Angle came in. "Oh hey Angle what do you need." She sat on the bed and began chewing on her nails. "get your fingers out your mouth… germs." "Oh my bad." "What do you want Angle." "Am scared about the check-up today I don't know why… am not looking forward of being a mother." "Well am sure you will be just fine and don't worry me your mother and Max is going to help out with your baby." "Thanks dad." "You're welcome and sorry for making you feel bad honey it's just that seeing my fourteen year old daughter pregnant makes me sick to my stomach." Buttercup began to wake up. "Good morning Brick good morning Angle." I gave her a kiss. "Angle get ready am going to take you to the doctors." She nodded wand walked out the room. Buttercup wall still laying on me. "Um… honey I have to pee." "Oh am sorry can I tell you a couple of things." "sure why not." "Well first is that am pregnant." I almost fainted but I was laying down. "Are you kidding me I thought you said that you was through with having kids?" she had a slight smile on her face. "Yeah I don't know how it happen you're not mad right." "Of course not honey I could never be mad at you what is the other thing?" she started running her fingers through my hair. "Jake is doing drugs and got Anna pregnant." I thought I was going to blow up. "HE DID WHAT NOW…. AM GOING TO TALLK TO HIM!" "I thought you had to pee?" "I can hold it." I jumped up and slammed into Jakes room his room smelled like weed he turned around and seen me and throw something in his closet. "Jake what the hell is your problem having sex with girls doing drugs." He walked up to me. "let me guess Anna told you… tell her am not paying her no more I just won't tell her shit!" I went over to his closet he tried to stop me but I pushed him out the way and looked in the closet. "WHAT THE HELL!" he had about five joints in a baggy. "Am sorry dad I don't want to do drugs no more they make me feel weird those are for my friend Nick I told him I would give them to him today at three but am not doing drugs no more I promise." I took the drugs and put it in my pocket. "You are going to help with Anna right." He laid down on his bed. "Dad… I don't want to be a father so I told her to get an abortion." I was so fucken pissed at this point I did not know what to do. "Jake why the hell would you tell her that." "I don't know but I regret it now I want to help out with our child am going to call her back." "well that's good well am going to the bathroom now." He nodded and I ran to the bathroom.**

**Angle POV**

***30 minutes later***

**Me and my mom was driven to the hospital my mom has been quiet this whole ride. "Mom are you ok." "Yeah I guess am pregnant too so yay." I notice she said yay in a sarcastic way. "Um that's pretty cool." "I guess it is… how are you feeling." I shrugged. "Fat! Mom I don't want to get fat." She smiled a little. "Angle is that your biggest problem." I thought for a minute. "No the pain am going to have to go through to have the child." "it's ok am sure you can make it through." *15 minutes later* I was on the hospital chair it was kind of comfortable. Then a doctor with Blue eyes and black hair came in. "Hello my name is Mrs. Snips how are you feeling?" "So-so I guess." "Any strange cravens?" "Not really" "Ok then lift up your shirt for me please." I did as I was told and she put this cold gel on my stomach. "this is cold." My mom smiled a little. She looked at the screen. "Ok everything looks healthy it is hard to tell know but it looks like you are having twins." I was shock I did not know what to do or say my mom looked at me with a smirk. "Wow twins this is going to be a lot of work for you… you are so lucky that Max and your family is helping you." I nodded and she wiped the gel off my stomach and we left went we got in the car I started crying. "Angle are you ok sweetie." "No am going to have double pain now this is bad I don't want to do this." "Well you got pregnant so you don't really have a chose but don't worry you won't be alone." "yeah I guess." Man this sucks!**

**Boomer POV**

**Me and Emily was going to take Billy to get a haircut. Lisa and Martha was watching the rest of the kids. Billy came up to me. "Daddy I like my hair long can I keep it like this?" I picked him up and he chuckled he was so cute because he had no front teeth. "Well you cant see with all this hair over your eyes." "I guess." I put Billy in his seat then started driving I. I seen the cops I hope they are not after me I don't know why am so scared that happened years ago I should not be this paranoid.**

**Anna POV**

**I was sneaking out to go to the hospital then I got a phone call from Jake "What do you want?" "Don't get an abortion… I want to help with our baby… I love you and last night I was high am not doing drugs no more I promise. "OK wow thanks would you like to come over my house?" "sure why not see you then." I hung up the phone I was happy again I went back in the house and watched T.V.**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	41. Chapter 41

_**Well chapter forty-one hope you like**_

**Chapter41: Best friends boyfriends**

**Candy POV**

***5:00pm***

**I was watching T.V with Angle and Buttercup we was watching the end of titanic Angle started crying. "Angle are you ok?" Buttercup just looked at her. "Why did she let go! He said not to let her go but she did! Rose why did you let Jack go!" Buttercup hugged her. "Well sweetie he was dead so she had to let go." "No she did not she hurt Jack's feelings." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Jack don't have feelings no more he is dead d-e-a-d dead ok." Angle nodded slowly and stopped crying then there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry I got it." And I ran to the door it was Max and Brian. "Hello guys come in." Angle ran to Max. "Oh my gosh am so happy to see I have to tell you something." Max gave her a hug. "Ok Angle what is it?" "I might be having twins." I looked at Max face expression it was funny he looked shocked. "Wow that's nice I think." She started crying on his shoulder. "No it's not it's horrible!" "But you sounded happy when you told me." Buttercup looked at him and shrugged then Brian taped me on my shoulder. "Let finish out project." I nodded and we both went upstairs in my room. When we got in there he sat on the floor and I sat beside him and he put his arms around me. "You're so beautiful." I blushed a little. "Thanks" he lend over and started making out with me passionately then Angle Came in. "whoa! My bad to be busting in like this but can I help with your project?" "Um… don't you want hang out with your boyfriend?" she sat down in between us. "Oh he went home he just wanted to stop by and see how I was doing… so what are we doing?" Brian smiled a little. "It's about teenage smokers." "Cool can I help please am board." I sighed a little. "sure I don't mind am going downstairs to get some snacks." "yes ok I love snacks." I nodded slowly and went downstairs.**

**Angle POV**

**I was looking around Candy's room everything was so organized then Brian looked at me with a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he snickered a little. "You look so beautiful." "Oh thanks… wait don't call me beautiful you're going out with Candy's my sister." "She's not your real sister she's your best friend and I like you to your hot." He put his arms around me. "Are you kidding your my best friend's boyfriend!" "No we can go out she won't have to know." I did not know what to do he lend over and began kissing me I tried to stop him but he was such a good kisser so I started kissing him back. "What the hell is going on here?" I looked up it was Candy with tears in her eyes.**

**Buttercup POV**

**Me, Brick and Jade was watching T.V then we herd the girls arguing. "What the hell is going on up there?" then I covered my mouth because I forgot that Jade was sitting there. "My Bad Jade for the language… Brick come with me upstairs." He nodded and we went upstairs. When we got up there Candy was crying and yelling at Angle and Angle just looked lost. "WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" "He kissed me first and I tried to stop him but yeah he's a good kisser… am sorry." I looked in Brian he was laying on the bed. That's when Candy took a bottle of soda and poured it all over Brian. "Get the hell out my life you jerk!" "Candy am sorry this is all my fault don't break up with me I love you." She picked up her alarm clock and throw it at Brian's head. I was kind of enjoying this but I had to stop it. "Ok would we all stop yelling here first of all… Brian you to timer bitch get the hell out my house!" "Wait Mrs. Jojo can I talk to Candy am sorry this happened." "Candy do you want to talk to Brian?" she shook her head. "No I want him out my life forever." "OK so Brian get the hell out now before I call the cops." "Ok… and again am very sorry see you in math." And he left. Then Brick cleared his voice. "Ok Angle why was you kissing Candy's boyfriend when you have Max and even if you didn't that does not give you any right to kiss her boyfriend?" "Because he kept flirting with me and started kissing me I tried to stop but I could not." "Angle… just go downstairs." She nodded and did as she was told. Candy just fell on the floor and started crying. "This is why I just wanted to be friends with him. He said he loved me but he freaken lied to me." Me and Brick sat next beside her. "Candy I know this is really hard for you seeing your best friend making out with your boyfriend am so sorry this happened to you me and Brick is going to have a little talk with Angle." "I thought I can trust Brian he said he would never do anything to hurt me." "Yeah well some guys are stupid." Brick said in a soft voice. "Candy would you like some time to yourself?" she nodded and began crying. Me and Brick walked downstairs. I feel so bad for her.**

**Boomer POV**

***2:00Am* **

**And am screwed!**

_Well I know short chapter sorry anyway hope you like and please review _

_Love,daysia_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Well here is chapter forty two hope you like I am writing a new story so I hope you will read that one to anyway enjoy **_

**Chapter42:Don't do it**

**Candy POV**

***2:00am***

**I could not sleep all I could think about was how Brian cheated on me and how much he hurt me. I walked downstairs and went in the kitchen and got a knife and walked back in my room and sat on the floor. I held out my wrist and found my vine and began cutting it. I started screaming I did not know it was going to be that painful I dropped the knife there was blood every were then Brick and Buttercup came running in. Buttercup came up to me. "Oh my gosh what happened to you?" "I was trying to kill myself." She gave me a hug "Honey we love you why do you want to kill yourself I feel like I did something wrong?" "It's not you guys I love y'all; y'all treat me like your own family it's Brian I cant get over it." "It's ok would you like to talk to a doctor about it am sure they would help." I nodded. "Ok we will go tomorrow morning ok." I nodded. Then Brick came over and looked at wrist. "Ok you are losing a lot of blood… I you wanted to kill yourself this was a perfect place to cut yourself… am going to rap your wrist in a bandage and am going to rush you to the hospital. "Ok… am sorry." "It's not your fault ok… now let me get you to the hospital before you die." I nodded and he took me to the hospital.**

**Boomer POV**

**I was chained up on a wall I could not move. Then two guys came down where I was. "Hey I know you… your Mitch!" he came over to me and kicked me in the nuts. "AWW SHIT! What the hell is that for?" "You're a damn murderer." The weird guy said in a black hat. "Um… who are you?" "Am Rick you killed my two brothers… Mac and Jerry." I was so damn nerves I did not know what to say. "Ok you got me I killed them but it happed six years ago anyway they killed my son so I killed them!" they unchained me and started beating me up. *5 minutes later* I feel like I can't walk they beat me up pretty good. Then Mitch came up to me Ok blonde boy you have to work for us now. "I have a job… I work at wall*mart am the manger there." Rick came up to me. "well anyway your going to be our bodyguard… you know Butch right?" "well yeah he's my brother why do you want to know." He whispered something in Mitch ear and Mitch started laughing. "yo you are so gay man!" "Um… what are you talking about?" Mitch started laughing. "Yo he said he wants to do stuff to your brother!" we both looked at him with a confused look. "Mitch is lying I never said I wanted to rape your brother I swear!" Me and Mitch looked at each other and started laughing again I looked at him with a smirk. "Dude we never said anything about rape." We could tell he was getting mad his face turned red. "AM NOT GAY!" Mitch smiled. "chill lax yo I have nothing against gay people… not that am saying you are one of them." "Whatever… Boomer I want you at the old factory at six in the morning… And bring Butch I think he is cool." I slowly nodded and walked away. Man Rick is so weird and am going to tell Butch.**

**Butch POV**

**I was still awake watching T.V and drinking coffee then my phone rang which woke up Blossom. "sorry honey to wake you let me take this phone call." She nodded and fell right asleep I ran downstairs and answered it. "Hello who is this?" "Boomer… um you have to come to work with me this dude Rick has a crush on you." I thought I was going to throw up. "Yo that is disgusting is Rick a dude?" I heard Boomer laughing at the other end. "No Butch there is a girl named Rick… and you say am the dumb one." "Whatever when do I have to be there." There was a short pause on the phone. "Six in the morning please I don't want to die." I sighed. "Fine then… but if that Rick dude makes a move on me am beating him up." "Ok see you then." "whatever." I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom and throw up. That's was the most disgusting phone call ever.**

**Angle POV**

**I woke up because of this stupid baby kicking me this thing was getting on my damn nerves!**

_Sorry short chapter but I have to work on my other story so yeah please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Ok here is chapter forty-three hope you like**_

**Chapter43: eww dude!**

**Butch POV**

***5:45AM***

**I woke up and looked at the clock it was super early I got up and got ready then Blossom got up. "Honey where are you going?" "With Boomer to his new job I don't know why they want me but… yeah." "Ok just be careful." I nodded and went downstairs to get some coffee then I seen my Brother drinking coffee in my kitchen. "Yo! What are you doing in my house… how did you get in here?" "you back door was not lock… ok it was so I picked the lock… would you like some coffee?" I nodded slowly and drunk the coffee and went to the factory. When we got there we seen Mitch and I guess Rick. They both came over to us the other dude kept looking at me. "Yo my name is Rick." I gave him a hand shake. "Must I say you have the warmest hands." "Um… thanks I think." Boomer and Mitch started to laugh. Rick kept staring at me. "Butch so are you married." "Yes I am to a **_**girl**_** name Blossom **_**she**_** is beautiful we have four kids… your married right." He smiled at me. "I was but she caught me cheating on her." "Am sorry about that was it her friend?" he shook his head. "No her brother." I thought I was going to throw up again that was so disgusting. Boomer and Mitch was cracking up. "Um… Boomer you can stand in front of the door to make sure no one is near… if you do see someone say pink lip gloss." Me Mitch and Boomer looked at each other. "Look at me you punks! Anyway Butch you can watch a movie with me." "No thank you… I don't like T.V." that was a damn lie I love T.V. He got closer to me I stepped back. "Don't worry Butchie boy I wont hurt you I just want to love you." I looked at Mitch and Boomer face I could tell they was not trying to laugh. "Um… I don't roll like that sorry… I don't have nothing against gay people it's just that am not that." His face got a bright red. "AM NOT GAY!" "ok then am sorry for saying that." I nodded then Mitch walked over to us. "Ok Butch you can come in with us can you cook?" I nodded. "Good cook for us will y'all." I nodded and everybody went were they was supposed to go. *30 minutes* they didn't do much all they did was smoke weed and snort cocaine. Rick came over to me. "You have the most beautiful eyes ever…there such a deep green like trees in the summer time. I think I love you Butch." I did not know what to do what I want to do is punch in the face but that would mean. "how do I put this… am not homosexual sorry but if I was I would be glad to be your boyfriend I guess." "thanks that was so sweet of you to say… you will always be in my heart Butch I will all ways love you." "Ok can I go home please." He shook his head. "I want to spend some time with you we can talk." I nodded. All I could think is he better not make another move on me.**

**Candy POV**

**I was in the hospital they gave me thirty-two stiches an I got done talking to a therapist am going to have a therapist to talk to everyday at school. Brick came in and sit in the chair. "Candy are you ok." "Yeah I feel way better now that I talked about it to someone." "Yeah am glad you feel better do you want to go to school to day?" I nodded. "Ok but would you be able to work today with your right hand… you should stay home until Monday?" "Ok I guess so." After that we both went home. I seen Angle watching T.V. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi Candy am so sorry." "I forgive you." Brick smiled. "Am glad you two are getting along am going to cook breakfast." We both nodded and he went in the kitchen me and Angle sat on the couch she looked very sleepy. "Angle are you ok you look drowsy." She shook her head. "No I could not sleep last night the baby kept kicking feel my stomach." I felt her stomach they baby was kicking a lot. "Wow that's cool do that hurt." "At first yeah but then I get use to it. But sometimes she or he or they will kick hard and it hurts." "Oh." We kept talking then we herd Buttercup fall downstairs we ran there the stairs was made from hard wood so we knew that hurt she was crying. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" she shook her head. This can't be good.**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, daysia_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Well here is chapter forty-four hope you like**_

**Chapter44: I kissed a boy?**

***3 hours later***

**Butch POV**

**I woke up to see Rick making out with me I pushed him off of me and he fell on the floor. "What the hell! Were you wearing lip gloss? Why would you kiss me." He got up from the floor. "Sorry I could not help myself you have a damn six pack and I just had to feel you man." I started shaking my head this is the last time I'll take my shirt off when I sleep. "Yo I fell violated were you feeling me?" he looked around the room then back at me. "Yes… everywhere but please don't get mad at me am sorry." I can feel my face turning red. "Fine I forgive you can me and my brother go home now?" "Sure as long as you promise me that you will come and visit me." I nodded slowly. "Fantastic! And since you know am gay I can act myself now." He started putting on very pink glossy lip gloss. "Right… well see you later." I said real slowly. "K by honey bun." That's when I ran out the room and grabbed my bother and left. We was in the car and I gave my bother an evil glar he looked at me with a huge smile. "What are you so mad about." "Why would you let a gay guy come in a room with me while I was sleep." He started laughing. "He said he want to make sure you was breathing." "Well I was… am not going back there no more."**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was in the hospital my back was hurting probably because I fell on my back. Brick and Jade came in and Brick placed Jade on the bed with me she gave me a hug. "I hope you get better soon." "Aww. Thanks sweetie." "you're welcome mommy." "How did you fall?" Brick said as he picked up Jade and placed her on the chair. "Well I was getting all of Jakes cloths because his room is filthy he his sleeping on dirty cloths. Trash is everywhere moldy food on the floor. But anyway I got all his cloths into a basket and began walking downstairs then I twisted my ankle and fell on my back… I still lost the baby." Bricks face turned a bright red. "I told that boy to clean his room and wash his cloths… Angle washes her cloths and she pregnant." "Brick it's not Jake's fault it's no body's fault ok." He nodded slowly. "I need pain killer I have a migraine and my back hurts." "yeah well I hope you feel better now Candy and Angle is coming in… Jake went over Anna's house." I nodded and Candy and Angle ran in Angle gave me hug so did Candy. "Mom are you ok please tell me you did not lose they baby." "Sorry Angle I lost it." She sat in the chair and started crying. "Angle sweetie are you ok?" "No my little sister or brother is dead." Candy gave her a hug. "It's ok Angle." "Ok… Mom am not going but can Candy go to a party with Jessica and Josh it's at Todd's house?" I thought for a minute. "Ok but I want you home by… ten thirty." They both gave me a hug. "thanks for letting me go." "Your welcome Candy anytime." They gave me a hug and left. I was kind of worried about Candy but she should be fine… I hope.**

**Candy POV**

***8:00pm***

**I was getting ready for the party me and Jessica was wearing the same thing I had on a purple and black skirt and with a purple shirt that came up to our belly button. And black high hills. I was putting on earrings when Angle came in. "Well have fun at the party… who is picking you up?" "Well Jessica and Josh friends mother is dropping us off." My cell phone rang I answered it. "Hello Jessica." "We are outside" "ok be out there in a minute." "alright" the I hung up the phone and gave Angle a hug. "See you later." "Ok be safe." I nodded and left. *at the party* Me and Jessica were talking then Todd and this other dude walked up to us. "Hey this is my friend Fred… he may look cute but he is a pervert so stay away from him." We both laughed. "Ok Todd thanks for the info." He nodded and left then Fred came up to us. "You girls want to have some fun with me?" me and Jessica looked at each other than back at him. Jessica had a smirk on her face. "No thanks we are to young foe sex and so are you!" "Fine how about a make out session with y'all two?" that's when Jessica slapped him across the face. "You weirdo." And we left him standing there.**

**Josh POV**

**I was with the guys talking about football then I over herd guys talking in the kitchen about my sisters so I though I'll ease drop. "I know how to get some with Candy and Jessica." One of the dudes said. "how if we do I want Candy and you can get Jessica." The other guy reply. This was making me sick I continued to listen. "Well we will put this juice in there drank then they are going to be all over us and stuff they are going to want to get some with us." "good Idea Yo!" I ran trying to find My sisters but could not find them then I ran into this hot girl. "Hello what's your name?" "Ashley what's yours." "Josh, do you have a boyfriend?" she shook her head with a small smile. "Well here is my number call me sometime… would you like to hang out." "Sure I would love to." She was so hot she had bright red hair with back highlights and bright yellow eyes and freckles. "Do you watch football because I love football I play it all the time." I was shocked a girl that like football. "I love it lets play some in the backyard." She nodded and we played some football… it seem like I forgot something.**

**Jessica POV**

**Me and Candy was talking until Fred and Todd walked up to us. "Hey would you like a drank girls." We both nodded and drank the drank. "That was so sweet of you guys to give us a drank it had a weird taste though." They had a smile on their face. "Am glad you like it." Todd said with a smirk. I feel like I did something wrong.**

_Well sorry for the late update please review _

_Love, daysia_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Well here is chapter forty-five enjoy it **_

**Chapter45: Not this again **

**Candy POV**

**I started feeling different about Todd right now he just looked so damn sexy I could not stop touching him. "Candy would you like another drank." "Sure I would love some." She left to go get the drank I was looking at Jessica. She pushed Fred on the floor and started making out with him. "Damn Jessica … do you want to go upstairs?" she nodded and cared her upstairs. I started feeling scared then Todd came back with my drank. "Here you go baby some fruit punch." I took three giant sip it tasted weird. "Um… did you put something in my drank?" he had an evil smirk and he put his arms around me. "Baby I would never do that to you Candy I love you." I smiled kissed him. *10:31* "What the hell did I just do?"**

**Angle POV**

**Me Jade and Max was playing Monopoly. Jade was supposed to be in bed right now but am letting her stay up for a while. Jade rolled the dice and landed on chance. She picked up the card and handed it to Max to read it. "Ok Jade it says: Go to jail got directly to jail do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars." She had a sad face. "Fine I will go to jail." It was Max turn he rolled the dice and landed on Chance. "Ok it says: Get out of jail free card… this is good." Jade had a big smile on her face. "Max my I please have that card so I can get out." He thought for a minute. "Here you go… just give me fifty dollars." I started laughing. "Jade don't do it it's a stupid trade." She nodded Max had a smirk. "Jade you can have it for free." "thanks!" he nodded then my phone rang it was Candy. "Hello Candy." "Hi am going to be a little late coming home… I did something stupid tonight." She was so quiet. "Candy are you ok?" "Umm yeah I have to go bye." Then she hung up… that was weird.**

***three months later***

**Candy POV**

**I could not believe I was three months pregnant I was showing a little but I wore a jacket all the time. Me and Jessica are going to hide this pregnancy thing from our parents. Right now I was about to go shopping with Jessica and my real dad. I walked downstairs were Buttercup was watching T.V. "Hey there Candy… are you cold I thought I had the heat turned up high enough." "Am good just waiting for my dad." I sat next beside her. "Candy are you hiding something from me?" I shook my head then I started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Buttercup ran to me and pulled my hair back. "Honey this is like the hundredth time you throw up in the morning… are you pregnant?" I got up from the floor and shook my head. Then I heard the horn blow. "We'll have to go see you in a bit." I gave her a hug and left. When I got in the car I gave my dad a hug. "How are you Candy?" "Good." "Am taking you girls to the mall." "Cool! Thanks dad." "Anything for my daughters." When we got there Me and Jessica was walking around in the mall while our dad went his own way. "So Jessica how are thing going between you and Fred… Did you tell him?" "Oh I really love him and I told him that I was pregnant and he said he can't wait to be a father. How are things going between you and Todd." I sighed. "Am screwed. Well not really but he is abuse me a lot… he keeps calling me his little bitch or slut and if I do something wrong he pulls my hair or slaps me in the face… What do I do?" Jessica though for a while. "Honesty I think you should tell dad." "Yeah but then he will probably figure out that am pregnant." She smiled. "Ok if he figures out about you then he is going to figure out about me." I gave her a hug. "Thanks… can you come with me now to tell him." She nodded and we went to the food court where we seen our dad eating we sat beside him. "Hey daddy can I tell you something." "Of course sweetie." I took a deep breath. "My boyfriend is abusing me and I don't know what to do… I don't really like him like that no more we only started going out because…" My dad looked at me worried. "Because of what sweetie." "Because am pregnant please don't tell know one daddy nobody knows but you and Jessica." "Candy I have to tell Buttercup and Brick at least." I shook my head. "Fine then I won't tell… And I would like to have a talk with Todd." I nodded then Jessica cleared her throat. "And Candy a promise is a promise… Dad am pregnant too." It looked like he was about to faint. "How did this happen… Never mind why did y'all do this?" "Well Josh said they put something in our drank and he meant to tell us but he seen this hot chick and started playing football with here." His face turned a bright red. "I can't wait to talk to these basters."**

**Angle POV**

***1:00pm***

**Me Max and my mom was at the hospital we was about to find out the sex of the baby. she put the cold gel on my stomach. "How have you been feeling Angle any weird cravens?" "No I don't think so." My mom laughed. "Well last night she put hot fudge and sugar on her spaghetti." The doctor laughed a little. "Well that perfectly normal… would you like to know the sex of the babies?" "Wait babies am really having twins." "Yup! a boy and a girl." Max got up and kissed me. "This is going to be fun raisin twins." I nodded then my mom came over to me and hugged me. "Ha! Double trouble… Don't worry were gonna help you." I smiled a little. "Thanks Mom." "you're welcome."**

**Butch POV**

***8:00pm***

"**Todd we need to talk."**

**Mike POV**

**I missed Angle and I want her back… NOW!**

_Well hope you like please review_

_Love, Daysia_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Well chapter forty-six hope you like**_

**Chapter46: I want you back**

**Todd POV**

**I talking on the phone with Candy's dad and he sounded pissed. "How dare you abuse my daughter like this… What the hell is your problem?" "Um… sir am so sorry I will not do this again I don't know why I would do this please give me one more chance and I will treat your daughter like a queen… trust me." "You better or else you will be sorry… good night!" then he hung up the phone. I was so damn mad at Candy right now why the hell would she tell her dad I started dialing Candy's number she picked up. "Hello Candy am so sorry for abusing you sweetie… how about you come over for an hour or two?" "Um… ok be over there in a bit." "Ok… and hurry up!" "Ok bye." Then I hung up… that bitch was going to pay! *15 minutes* there was a knock at the door it was Candy she walked in. "Um… Todd Brick is going to pick me up at teen." I went over to her and pulled her hair so hard. "Stop it stop that hurts! Let go!" I jerked her around to the couch then slammed her down. She started crying. "Why the hell would you tell your dad you bitch!" "Am sorry please don't hurt me no more." I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head on the wall about six times and throw her on the floor. "Stop hurting me… you might hurt the baby." "You think I give a shit about the baby?" she shrugged I punched in the eye. "Ha! Bitch you got a black eye…now cook me some food." She nodded and ran in the kitchen. Man she is so damn sensitive!**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was out with Angle helping her baby shop she was getting on my nerves because she kept complaining about her back. "Mom my back is killing me and I feel fat." "Angle would you stop complaining about your back ok!" "Sorry mom… can I get I purple crib and one orange crib?" "Sure… then we can paint one half of the room orange and the other purple." "that would be so cool" I nodded. Then we seen Mike he came up to Angle. "Hey I have been tracking you down for the past three days… I still love you and what you… now." I was looking at Angle face expression she looked shocked and confused. "Um… sorry but Max is with me and he is helping with the twins." Now Mike looked shocked. "Wow twins that's cool… so you don't want to go out with me?" she shook her. "You'll change your mind… trust me." I laughed a little. He walked away slowly Angle began scratching her head. "Wow that was wired I will never go back out with that jerk." I smiled "yeah well we better get more stuff." She nodded and we kept shopping.**

**Jessica POV**

**I was so scared my dad told me I had to tell my Mom I went upstairs where my mom was reading a book. "hey mom… can I tell you something?" "Why of course dear what is it?" I sat down beside her. "Am pregnant." She put her book down. "please tell me your kidding." I shook my head. "Who's the father?" "some dude named Fred… he put something in my drank to make me… you know… feel away about him." "Am so mad… you know what go to your room you pissed me off!" "Am sorry am three months now." "Oh and now you was hiding it from me! Just leave now." I nodded and left that was harder then I though.**

**Brick POV**

***10:00pm* **

**I was in front of Todd's house I called Candy to tell her I was outside. She came running out and jumped in the car. "So enjoyed your time with Todd." He nodded. She would not look me in the face. "Candy are you ok… look at me." She nodded and looked at me she had a black eye and a busted lip and cuts and bruises all over her face. "Candy what happened did Todd do this to you?" "Umm… No I fell down on the floor… and that's what happened." "Candy you was never a good liar tell me the truth." "I can't I might get in trouble sorry." She was talking so low and it sounded like she has been crying. A couple of tears fell from her eyes. I gave her a hug. "Am sorry it wasn't my fault." I looked at her. "What do you mean… why are you sorry about?" she shook her head. "I forgot." I nodded slowly and drove off. I hope she's ok.**

**Candy POV**

**I wanted to tell him that Todd did this but Todd told me if I told he would kill me he showed me his gun. I don't know what to do.**

_Well hope you like please review and sorry for the short chapter_

_Love , Daysia_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Well here is chapter forty-seven… hope you like**_

**Chapter47: I cant sorry**

**Candy POV**

*** The next morning (8:00pm Sunday)***

**I woke up and went downstairs to see Brick and Buttercup siting on the couch Buttercup ran up to me. "Oh my gosh sweetie what happened to you." I shrugged and began crying. "Honey how do you not know… did your boyfriend do this to you and tell me the truth honey." "I don't know… I might get in trouble." She looked at Brick then back at me. "By who?" I shook my head. "I can't say… sorry." She stared at me for a while then told me to sit down. "Am going to tell Bubbles and Chad to come over." Brick nodded and she went to call them. Brick looked at me with a frown. "Why are you wearing a jacket when the heat is on… and it looks like your sweating?" "Um…Because I don't know… it's lucky to me." He looked at me with a grin. "That's a lie right?" I nodded slowly and he shook his head. "I wear the jacket because… never mind I forgot again." He rolled his eyes. "well tell me when you remember." I nodded then Angle came running downstairs. "Candy your pregnant! And you have been hiding it for three mounts! I had a vision that you was getting an abortion." I looked at her and shook my head. "If you knew that I was hiding it then why would you yell it out like that?" she shrugged. "Anyway am still sleepy so am going back to sleep." I nodded and she ran back upstairs. Brick just looked at me. "So that's why you wear a jacket." I nodded and began to cry. "Todd put something in my drank to the party… trust me I really don't want to be a mother I would never have sex with any guy unless I was married I wish I never meet Todd!" he gave me a hug. "It's ok Candy why would you be scared to tell us?" "I don't know am sorry." "It's ok it's not your fault I would love to speak to Todd." My heart skipped a beat. "No I rather you not… please don't call him he might hurt me." He looked at me shocked I covered my mouth. "Please act like I never said that." "To late you did… what do you mean by he might hurt you… you minds well tell me now cause you already told me." "Ok… Todd did this to me but he did not mean to this is only the second time he did this he won't do it again." He's face turned a bright red. "Candy he is not supposed to hit you… how dare he put his hands on you!" then Buttercup came in and sat beside me. "Bubbles and Chad is coming over and talk to you." I nodded and Brick pointed to Buttercup. I sighed. "Am pregnant and Todd did this to my face." She did not look surprised. "I knew he did that to your face… and Todd's the father right." I nodded. "He put something in my drank at the party." "Well I guess you're going to be a young mother and I would love to talk to Todd." I shook my head. "I don't want to get hurt." She shook her head and went to the kitchen. *15 minutes later* Bubble and Chad was here. Brick got up. "Y'all can talk in the din." They nodded and we sat in the din. Bubbles cleared her throat. "So Candy I heard your boyfriend has been abusing you… would you like to talk about it with us." "Well I was not supposed to tell you because now he is just going to hurt me more… am scared to go over his house tonight he might hurt me again." she smiled a little. "It's ok I have been though the same… with Chad." I was shocked I could not believe that. "But y'all get along so well." "Yeah but I use to abuse Bubbles a lot and what you need to do is stay far away from Todd because he might get so mad one day that he might kidnap you and do god knows what to you." I nodded. "And if he keeps doing this call the cops then you can call us." "Ok thank you." "You're welcome see you later." Bubbles said with a huge smile. Her smile always made me happy. *5:00pm* I was getting ready to go over Todd's house to break up with him. I took the bus to his house. When I got to his house I text Buttercup to tell her where I was. Then I got a text back from her. 'What the hell! Candy please don't get yourself hurt what time do I pick you up?" I thought for a while then I text back. 'Um... *5:30pm* this will be quick.' Then I knocked on the door and he answered. "Hey there's my sexy bitch come on in." I walked in and he closed the door and locked it. "Todd am breaking up with you sorry but it is just not working out." His face turned red he pushed me against the wall and began punching me in the stomach hard then he let me fall on the floor. "AWW! Oh my gosh Todd what the hell did you just do? It hurts to much call the hospital." I was clenching on to my stomach in pain I was screaming and crying in pain. "Bitch you don't need no doctor stop acting!" he grabbed me by the hair and throw me on the couch and kicked me in the stomach. "Are you going to stay with me." "Yes just stop hurting me!" she smiled and began kissing me. I was still in pain. "Todd… the baby… please call the hospital am in horrible pain." He smiled widely. "I love to see you in pain bitch!"**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, daysia_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Well here is chapter forty-eight hope you like**_

**Chapter48: thank you**

**Buttercup POV**

***5:30pm***

**I texted Candy to tell her I was outside. Angle was with me talking to death but I still listen to her. "I wonder if she got your text… do you want me to go in there." "Well am just going to call her." she nodded and put her hands on her stomach then smiled. "My kids are going to be so cute!" I nodded and dialed her number. I waited and it went to her voice mail. "Um… Angle am going to be right back." "Ok be safe!" I nodded and ran up to Todd's front porch and I rang the doorbell. I heard Candy screaming on the top of her lungs. I broke the door down and ran in there to see Candy on the floor cry and screaming and Todd was watching her while eating a bag of popcorn. I ran over to Candy who was clenching on to her stomach. "Honey what happen." She looked at Todd then back at me. "Am having a miscarriage I think… it hurts so bad please take me to the hospital." "Did Todd do something to you and tell me the truth I promises you that he won't hurt you." She shook her head. "No… he did not he loves me… and I love him." she said an a quit voice. I rolled my eyes. "Can you walk to the car?" she shook her head. So picked her up and put her in the backseat. Angle looked confused. "Oh my gosh candy what happened are you ok… mom what happened." "I will explain later I have to get her to a hospital… first let me talk to Todd." She nodded and I went in where Todd was eating a bag of popcorn. "What the hell is your damn problem I know you did something to her!" he dropped the bag of popcorn. "Buttercup I would never do anything to hurt you daughter I love her very much… did she say that I did anything to her?" "No… why you ask?" she shook his head. "nothing… nothing at all." "Where is your parents." He had a smirk on his face. "Well I use to live with my dad… but a couple of weeks ago he said he was going to get a pack of cigarettes and never came back… I don't give a shit I hate his gay ass anyway!" I was shocked. "how about your mother?" "I love her a lot she left because she seen my dad cheat on her with her brother…then one day she came back and my mom and dad got in an argument and I seen my dad shoot my mother five times… she died I miss her a lot I wish I could say good bye to her." I kind of felt bad for him. "Well am sorry that happen to you but I have to take Candy to the hospital so be safe." He nodded and I left.**

**Candy POV**

***three hours later***

**I was in the hospital and I lost the baby. I was reading a magazine then I heard my dad's voce. "Hello my princess… what happened did Todd do this to you?" she sat in a chair next beside me. "Dad I cant tell you am sorry but I don't want to get hurt." He looked at me worried. "What do you mean… he threated to hurt you more if you told right and please just tell me the truth." I nodded slowly and he gave me a hug. "Don't ever be scared to tell me something ok." I nodded. "I love you daddy." "Love you too daughter." I smiled widely everything was perfect and I was going to take Chad's advice to stay faraway from Todd.**

***three weeks later (10:00 pm)***

**I was walking home from Ashley party it was so fun. It started raining but I didn't mind at all. I felt like someone was following me I turned around it was Todd I tried running but that was way too hard to do in high hills. He grabbed me by the waist. "Bitch how dare you not see me no more why wont you call me no more… am going to do something to you that you will regret." He dragged me to an ally way. I knew what he was going to do.**

**Greg POV**

**I was walking home from a party which nobody wanted me there they just made fun of me… except this one girl Candy she was sweet and kind she was the only nice one there. The rain just made me more pissed my brother broke my umbrella… man I hate him. As I was walking I heard a girl scream it sounded like Candy. I ran where I heard the scream that's when I seen Todd over her. "What they hell are you doing?" "What do it look like am doing." He punch Candy in the face which knocked her out. "You should never hit a girl… we are going to have to fight."**

**Candy POV**

***five minutes later***

**I woke up to see Todd and Greg fighting. Greg took a bottle and hit it over his head. "Ok you win for now." Then Todd left. Greg ran over to me. "Candy are you ok?" "Yeah… thanks you for saving me." He smiled and helped me up. "No problem… let me walk you home." "Thanks that's so sweet of you." He nodded and he walked me home. He had brown hair that covered his left eye and brown eyes. When we got to my house he took both of my hands and smiled. "Candy I really love you a lot and I know we just meat and everything but can I get your number?" I blushed a little. "sure." I gave him my number. "Thanks I'll call you tomorrow." "OK and thanks for saving me." "Anytime… by and goodnight." "goodnight." I opened the door and sat on the couch next to Angle. "you will never believe what just happened." She smiled then it turned in to a frown. "OH MY GOSH MY WATER JUST BROKE…. AM GOING TO DIE!" she fell on the floor man this is dramatic night.**

_Well I hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	49. Chapter 49

_**Well here is chapter forty-nine please enjoy **_

**Chapter49:Am dying!**

**Buttercup POV**

**We just pulled in our driveway Brick just took me on a romantic date. Brick looked at me and put his arms around me. "Now that was so romantic." He began biting and kissing my neck. "Brick… stop not here baby." he smiled. "Ok I can wait." I started making out with him passionately. "We better get to bed." I said then I bit his lips a little. We both got out an went inside where Angle was screaming and holding on to her stomach. Candy was on the phone with someone. I ran over to Angle. "MOM AM DYING! HELP ME!" I rolled my eyes. "Angle you are just in labor your not dying… am going to take you to the hospital." "No I want Max to came he told me he would be with me when I give birth! He needs to come!" I sighed a little. "Fine we will pick him up on the way to the hospital… Who's on the phone with Candy ?" "The ambulance we did not know you was going to be back soon." "ok I will be back." She nodded and continued screaming. I ran over to Candy she was still on the phone with the people. "Candy you can hang up we are her now. " she nodded. "Ok never mind we don't need you no more."- "But mam an adult is here we are driving to the hospital now."- "But we have to go now she went into labor 15 minutes ago." I was getting annoyed by this. "Candy hand me over the phone." He nodded and I took the phone. "Am the adult ok! We are leaving now." "But you might not make it you better wait there." This lady was pissing me off. "Bitch screw you!" then I hung up the phone and I put Angle in the car and everybody got in the car except Jake he was upstairs and he was taking to long to come down so we left him there. We got in front of Max house and I called him to come outside. He ran and jumped in the car next to Angle. "Wow Angle how are you feeling honey?" "HOW DOES IT LOOK LIKE AM FEELING!" "… Never mind." I smiled a little then frown. "Brick I just notice something." "What is it Butter babe." "Am going to be a grandma at the age of twenty-nine am old." He put his arms around me. "Your not old honey." "Aww thanks honey love you Brick." "Love you too" we kissed passionately forgetting about Angle. "MOM DAD WILL YOU START DRIVING PLEASE!" "Sorry honey it was all your fathers fault." He smirked and we drove off. *at the hospital* Me, Max and Brick was in the room with Angle while Candy was with Jade in the waiting room. Max looked confused. "Um… what am I supposed to do?" "Try to make her feel comfortable." He nodded and walked over to Angle. "Hey baby here hold my hand and when you fell pain just squeeze may hand." Brick looked at me with a smile. "He is going to regreat that he said that." I nodded. *two hours later* Angle was having lots of trouble with this but I think she can make it. Max was doing a great job at keeping Angle calm. "Um… your doing great honey just a couple more pushes." She pushed about two times then we heard a baby. the doctor put her in a pink blanked and handed her to me. "She has one more to go." I nodded. She was so cute she had light brown eyes and black hair. "Oh my gosh my granddaughter… she is so adorable." "Yes she is… let me hold my granddaughter." I shook my head. Then we heard another baby cry. The doctor put him in a blue blanket and handed him to Angle. He had blond hair and brown eyes. "Aww my son… where is my daughter?" I handed the girl over to Max. "Aww she is so cute… am glad I get to help you Angle." Max said with a smile. "Am glad your helping me… I want to name the girl Maxine." Max had a big smile on his face. "Wow she's named after me… that makes me feel good." She nodded "And for the boy his name is… Jason." "that's great name." she nodded. "Am sleepy am going to sleep." I ran out and got Candy and Jade. Candy ran over to Angle. "How was it?" "Painful… But here is Jason and Max is holding Maxine." "Aww!" she picked up Jason. Then the doctor came in. "Ok everybody get out now we have to do test then she has to get rest. We nodded and I gave Angle a hug an we left. *back at the house everybody in bed but Buttercup and Brick.* I was laying on the bed then brick came in with a smile. "Everybody is sleep… lets have some fun." He started making out with me passionately. "Brick can we try for a baby?" he looked at me shocked. "Honey Angle just had Twins and you want more kids in the house?" I nodded. "Yeah… Can we baby… please honey." She sighed. "Ok baby anything for you." I smiled. That's what I though.**

***three months later***

**Candy POV**

**Me and Greg was pretty tight. Were not going out just really good friends though right now I was walking over to Anna's house she was mad about something so yeah. "Hello my bitch… long time no see." I turned around it was Todd. "Now what do you want?" he covered my mouth and took me his house. When we got to the house he throw me on the floor. "You told your family that I abuse you sometimes… well before I shoot you am going to abuse you some more!" I was so scared. *three hours later* I was so fucken mad he raped me and he hurt me neck and I had cuts and bruises all over me. I put my cloths back on then I turned around. Todd had the gun pointing at me. "Ok here is the deal I will let you live only if you will go out with me and let me fuck you every night if not then am going to shoot you." I sighed. "Fine lets have some fun now." She smiled widely. "that's my girl." He got real close to me and began to unbutton my shirt that's I kicked him in the nuts and he fell on the ground. "Sorry Todd but am not letting you abuse me no more am sick and tired of it! Its your turn now." I snatch the gun from his hands. "what are you going to do with that… am sorry baby please don't hurt me!" I got over him and looked down at him pointing the gun at his head. "I got a few words for you… GO TO HELL MOTHERFUCKER!"**

_Well hope you enjoyed that chapter please review… this story will be coming to an end though so… yeah_

_Love, Daysia_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Well I made it to chapter fifty yeah thank you for all the great reviews and reader you guys rock ^^ anyway here it is hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter50: I can't believe I did that.**

**Candy POV**

**I can't believe I just killed my Ex-boyfriend. I backed away slowly I shot him in the stomach. I ran downstairs and stood in the middle of the living room then the home phone I slowly walk over to it and picked it up I did not say anything. "Hello Todd am so sorry for being a bad dad and for killing your mom… I know you are probably embarrassed by me because I am gay but I just want to say am sorry and all this time I was with Mitch selling drugs trying to get a few bucks… anyway am coming home please forgive me." I did not know what to say. "I killed him… bye." I hung up the phone and called the cops. "Hello what's your emergence?" "I killed my Ex- boyfriend… he raped me and abused a lot in these past three hours and he pushed me to far… he held the gun up to me threating to kill me but I guess it did not happen his way." "Mam you need to stay there do not move some cops are going to question you thanks for calling us." "Hmm… bye." Then I hung up the phone. "What the hell is wrong with me!" I took the home phone and slammed it against the wall. "Wait I can call Buttercup to pick me up before the cops come." I dialed her number. "Hey sweetie we have been worried about you Anna said you never showed up are you ok it sounds like you have been crying." I sighed. "Mom it's not my fault he raped me again then pushed me down the stairs and made me chew broken glass then he busted a beer bottle in my face." I said while crying. "Who did this Todd? And what do you mean by it's not your fault." "He pointed the gun to me and told me he would not shoot me only if I went out with him and do it with him every night… then he came over to me so I kicked him in the nuts and snatch the gun out his hands and…" "And what? And was it Todd?" "I shot him three times in the head… I …I don't know… I did not mean…I mean like kill him… it's just I take it no more… the cops is coming over to ask me… questions but I won't… go to jail right?" there was a long pause on the phone. "You killed someone… the cops will most likely say it was self-defiance and take you to a mental doctor." "BUT AM NOT CRAZY! He kept hurting me… do you still love me?" "Of course I do honey I will always love you… am coming over… you are at Todd's right." "Yeah." "Ok please stay where you are." "Ok bye." Then I hung up the phone and I walked upstairs where his dead body I walked over to him and got on my knees and began to cry. "Am sorry… I should have never killed you… You had a bad life already and am sorry." I saw his hand move a little. "Am seeing things." "Know… you're not… I forgive you just call the ambulance." I was shocked he tried to get up but blood was going everywhere. "Todd just stay in one spot… am going to wrap it in a blanket so it will stop the bleeding." "ok." I ran and got a white sheet then wrapped it around Todd's stomach. Then I dialed the ambulance. "Can you please send an Ems truck to 679 apple roads please." "Sure what's the emergence?" "My Ex-boyfriend … I shot him in the stomach." "Hmm… ok then we will be right there then." "Ok thanks." Then I hung up the phone. "They are on their way need anything." "Ah no am good thanks for helping me when I have been such an ass hole." "No problem." Then there was a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door it was Buttercup. She ran inside and gave me a hug. "Honey are you ok? Oh my gosh there is blood all over you." "Mom he is still alive I was helping him before the Ems truck came." "Oh well that's nice of you." I nodded. "I never want to go through that again." Then there was another knock at the door. I answered it , it was the cops. "hello let me ask you a few questions." I nodded. *two hours later* I was pissed they think am crazy I have to see an special doctor until am 18 it was better than going to jail I guess.**

**Butch POV**

***4:44 Pm* **

**There was a knock at the door so I answered it. "Oh hey Rick what's up?" he came in and sat down. "I was going to come home with my son but a girl said she killed him… it sounded like Candy." "Am sure she was kidding… not that funny but yeah I will have a talk with her later." "Oh ok… where is everybody?" "Blossom took the kids out… I just have little Jack here am about to take him to go play with Billy… you can come with us me and Boomer always have a few beers and talk about… stuff." He thought for a minute. "Sure why not." I smiled. Rick had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt that said "am happy… are you?" with a big smelly on it. And yellow converse. I got Jack and we left.**

**Buttercup POV**

**This was hard. I had to help with the twins and I was three months pregnant and my stomach was larger than usual But Max and Candy helped to. Angle came out with a green dress and black hills on with a black leggings and big hoop earrings. "And where do you think your going Angle?" "Oh Ashley has invited me to a party." I started laughing Angle looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah… no your not you have two kids here and if you think I am going to watch your kids while you go to a party then you are dead wrong." "But that's not fair just one night I really want to go it is going to be fun." "I don't give a shit you should have thought of that before you opened your legs for some dude!" "Fine then!" she slammed the door which woke up Maxine… Maxine woke up Jason. "Why would you do that Angle?" she did not answer me. I sighed deeply.**

**Candy POV**

**Greg was in my room we was talking. He always make me feel like something. "Greg by far you is the best the guy I meet so far." "Thanks and you are the sweetest girl I meet." "thanks can I meet you parents?" "Sure… I only live with my dad my mom hates me… she did not want me so my dad took me away from her." I was shocked I seen a tear in his eyes. "I know how that feels… I love you." He smiled widely. "Love you too." I kissed him passionately. I feel like I can trust him.**

_Well I hope you like that little twist I made in the story… anyway please review _

_Love, daysia _


	51. Chapter 51

_**Well chapter fifty-one hope you like**_

**Chapter51: its not that funny**

**Buttercup POV**

**Candy and Jake was at school I had Jason feeding him. Brick got up. "Good morning honey how are you feeling?" "Tired of taking care of Angles kids and tired of being pregnant." He smiled and gave me a kiss. "Well don't be doing that for her wake her ass up." I nodded and I walked in Angle's room she was knocked out. "Angle sweetie get up…Jason needs you." She put the covers over her head. "Can you do it am still sleepy give me like three more hours." I laughed. "Angle I was asking you nicely dear… Get your ass up! You have two kids now you can't sleep until two pm no more." "Ok… aren't you suppose to help me… you said you would anyway." I could feel my face turn red. "Angle I said help… I can't do everything for you… Now Jason needs his dipper chanced and he is probably hungry." I him to his mother. "But Max always change their dippers am going to call him to come over." I gave her the death glare. "You better not call him up here for that change him yourself." She began crying. "But that disgusting." I just rolled my eyes. "Just be a mother ok." Then I walked out her room and went in Jades room she had a bad cold I had to be real careful with her because she had asthma. She was in the bed brushing her Barbie's hair. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" "My throat hurts." I gave her a hug. "Are you breathing ok honey?" she nodded. "Ok all be in my room if you need me ok." She nodded and I went in my room and laid on the bed. Then Brick came out with his uniform on. "Honey am about to go to work… be careful." "alright." He came over and kissed me. "Ok I have to tell you this baby I feel bad from keeping this from you… I made Jade some tea." "Ok that's nice why do you feel so bad?" he sat next beside me and put his arms around me and began kissing and biting my neck." "I love you Buttercup… your so beautiful and smart." I knew it had to be bad when he starts kissing up to me like this. "Brick just tell me." "Ok I made Jade some tea and put a forth of a cup of… rum… but don't worry it is going to help her." I can feel my face turn a bright red. "Brick what the hell! Why would you give a six year old rum!" "Honey calm down it's not good for the baby… please don't get mad over nothing." "Over nothing? You gave our daughter rum! I think that is something to get mad over." he smiled and walked over to me. "Buttercup it's not a big deal ok… I bet when I get home you will forget about this whole thing… Anyway lay down take a nap or something I have to go." He tried to give me a kiss but I would not let him. "Leave me alone you asshole!" he had an angry expression on his face. "Fine then bitch!" then he slammed the door which woke up Maxine. I began crying "I hope he comes back."**

**Anna POV**

**Me and my mom was nine months pregnant. I was due next week and my mom was due today. I was playing with Macy and Stacy. My back was hurting a lot and this little boy kept kicking me. My mom and dad came out the kitchen my mom had a bowl with popcorn with syrup on it. "Mom can I have some?" "No am hungry… you can make your own." My dad smiled(an: James) "Don't worry Anna I will make you some." "Thanks you daddy." "No problem sweetie." There was a knock at the door, I answered it, it was Jake. "Hey honey… aren't you supposed to be at school?" he came in and smiled. "Yeah but I did not feel like it." He put his hands on my stomach. "Whoa! I felt something and it was more than a kick." He looked at me with a worried expression. "Honey…" then I felt something wet in my pants. "Ahhhh shit!" My dad came running to my mom. "Honey it's time?" she shook her head and pointed to me. Jake looked scared. "OK DON'T PAINIC! JUST CALM DOWN! AM GOING TO A FATHER ANY MINUTE! STOP PAINICING!" I just looked at Jake. "Am won't just get me to the hospital." Jake, Dad , Mom and they twins all got in the car. "Wait how about Jordon? He is going to going to come home and no one will be there?" my mom took out her phone. "am going to call Bubbles to pick him up." I nodded and began screaming. "This Shit Fucken Hurts! Oh Dear God Help!" my mom began laughing. "It's not fucken funny mom Ahhhhhhh!" she just kept laughing.**

**Jessica POV**

**Ok so I got an abortion… Mom still gets mad I just can't win. Now she is going to sign me up to an all-girls school man she is getting on my fucken nerves! My dad came in. "Sweetie are you ok?" I shook my head. "Why don't my mom don't believe me she thinks I had sex with Fred for fun but he really raped me why wont she believe me." I began crying on his shoulder. "It's ok I will try to talk her out of putting you in that school… Don't worry I believe you I know my daughter would never do anything like that." "thanks dad" I gave in a hug. "No problem honey."**

**Josh POV**

**It was cool having a popular girlfriend. She was kind of mean and had an attitude and I loved it. We was at lunch and she sat next beside me. I always sit next to Candy Jacob and Greg. "Come on Josh you don't want to set beside these dorks!" Ashley said with a smirk. "Um this is my family and they are not dorks I always sit beside them." I gave the death glare at Candy. "And who is she your girlfriend too." Candy looked at her strange. "Um no Josh is my cousin." Ashley had a shitty grin on her face. "Sure… right cousins… I don't have to worry why would he cheat on me with you… your so ugly." Candy got up from the table and walked up to Ashley. "What did you just call me?" Ashley smiled widely. "your herd me bitch." "Oh that's it." She was about to punch her in the face but I held on to her arms. "Let go of me am going to fuck that bitch up!" "Candy calm down she is just jealous of you." Ashley looked at me. "Hell no! that's the last thing am jealous of." Greg ran up to Candy and helped me hold her back. "Bitch when they let me go am fucking up!" Ashley walled up to her. "Bitch you cant beat me… that's why your mom don't even want your ass!" I could see tears form in her eyes. Me and Greg looked at each other. Greg smiled at Candy. "Candy fuck that bitch up!"**

_Sorry for the late update please forgive me anyway please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Well here is chapter fifty-two so enjoy it**_

**Chapter52:Ya Bitch**

**Candy POV **

**I was so mad and sad and the same time that bitch really hurt my feelings. Ashley looked at me and laugh. "Oh my! Am so scared!" then she spit in my face. Greg and Josh then let go of me. "That's it Bitch!" I punched her straight in the nose. "Ouch! I was not ready yet." I smiled and kicked her down to the ground and just kept punching her in her face. Then the principle grabbed me by the arm. "You can come with me mam." I was so fucken mad that I was crying. She told me to wait in the office. *15 minutes later* a women with green eyes and blond hair came up to me. "hello Candy am Mrs. Mango but you can just call me Hanna am going to be seeing you until your 18… now I herd you just got into a fight." I rolled my eyes and looked down at the ground. "yes I did but she really hurt my feelings." "Yes I know she did she told me what she said… someone is here to see you." She opened the door and my mom walked in. "Mom? What are you doing here I though you did not want me no more." She came over to me and hugged me. "Am sorry Candy am not the best mother in the world… am just here to say am sorry for making your life a living hell. I have to go back to my life now… bye." Then she left. I started crying again Hanna sat next beside me. "Candy I know your life is not going so well right now but trust me am going to make it better." "thanks… at least I know that Greg loves me and my dad." "So who's Greg?" I smiled a little. "My boyfriend… he saved me from getting raped by my Ex Todd." She looked at her clip board. "the one you almost killed." I nodded. "hmm. Well I will talk to you in three days… your suspended for the fight." "I really don't care about life anymore." I walked out and tried to find Greg. I found him walking down the hall I ran up to him. "Greg I love you so much promise me you will never break my heart." "Of course not honey I love you so much that I can't even explain it to you your like my life and I need you in it." I kissed him passionately forgetting I was at school. "Greg I love you… take me away from school now please we can go for a walk." "Um… skip school… ok am going to take you to the park." "thanks I need some fresh air." He nodded and we left.*15minutes later* we went back to his house because is dad was at work. He was making me some hot chocolate. He sat down next beside me and put his arms around me. "the water is boiling for the hot chocolate… want to do something while we are waiting?" "Let just cuddle on the couch and talk." "that seems fun." I smiled and we began making out passionately he began feeling me I stopped him and I smiled. "Greg what are you doing?" "Sorry honey I promise I wont do it again." I laughed. "I didn't say stop… I want to do it with you." He looked confused at first then he got it. "You want to do it?" I nodded and he smiled. "you naughty, naughty little girl." I smiled and he carried me upstairs.**

**Jake POV**

**I was with Anna in the hospital room she was squeezing my hand to death that's the last time I will tell her to do that. "Get It Out Of Me!" "we are trying ok but you have to push." She looked at me. "How Do I Push?" "Act like you are pooping." "Your disgusting Jake… Why The Hell Did You Do This To Me!" I shrugged. "Just Push!" she nodded and pushed and started screaming on the top of her lungs. "That was a great push honey." She rolled her eyes and pushed again. "Am Hungry!" I looked at her. "you can have food after you have the baby… you can't eat when you're in labor." She nodded and pushed again. The doctors looked at her. "she is doing great just one more push." We nodded and she pushed and screamed on the top off her lungs. Then we heard a baby cry the doctor wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to Anna. "Aww my son… I want you to name him because you mean a lot to me." "Aww thanks I think I will name him Luigi." She looked at me. "Never mind let me name him… his name is Jay ok." I nodded he was so cute he had purple eyes and black hair. Then the doctor came in and kicked me out… I guess I will go home or…**

**Buttercup POV**

***three pm***

**I was so scared that brick was not coming home he did not call on his lunch brake to check on me. I could not stop crying. Then Angle came in. "Mom are you ok why are you crying." "Nothing honey am good do you want me to cook dinner?" she smiled. "no its only three Pm just checking on you." I nodded and she left. Why would he call me a bitch?**

**Butch POV**

**I walked downstairs where Blossom was reading of course. I sat next beside her. " honey I don't think Jessica wants to go to that all-girls school." She put the book down. "I think it will be better for her… there she wont have sex with boys and stuff." I rolled my eyes. "She got raped blossom ok why don't you believe your own daughter? You know she would not do that." She shrugged. "she will like it there trust me… it's a boarding school." I looked at her. "No am not letting you put my daughter in that school… I want to see my daughter every day and that the end of this… case closed!" and I went upstairs where Jessica was.**

**Brick POV**

**Am not going back home for a while I was just trying to help our daughter and that bitch is going to call me an asshole well suck my dick you bitch!**

_Well hope you like it please review am so tired but y'all probably don't care so yeah… _

_Love,daysia _


	53. Chapter 53

_**Well here is chapter fifty-three hope you like**_

**Chapter53: Are you still here?**

**Buttercup POV**

***10:00pm***

**I laid on my bad for this whole day just crying I gave Angle money to order a pizza. Jade came running in. "Mommy I can't breathe it is too hard." She began coughing. I ran and go her inhaler and made her take two puffs. After five minutes she kind of calm down. "Honey are you ok… can you breath?" she nodded. "Yes." I gave her a hug that was scary for me I thought I was about to lose her. "Mommy am going to sleep good night." "good night sweetie." she gave me a hug in a kissed then left. I laid back on the bed and cried more. Just thinking about Brick I hope he comes back. I decided to call him I hope he picks up this time I dialed his number and he picked up. "Hey Buttercup what do you want!" "Am sorry please come back home we need you... Jade just had an asthma attack but she is ok." There was a pause of a moment. "Oh are you sure she is ok?" "yes she went to sleep… are you coming back I need you I cant think straight without you I love you Brick please come back." "No… I will come back in like two weeks you owe me an apologize." "Ok am sorry please come back." "No… bye." And he hung up. I began crying then Candy and Angle came in. "Are you ok you have been up her for the whole day crying." Angle said in a concern voice. "Am good trust me." Candy gave me a look like I know you are lying. "really are you hungry?" I shook my head. "Well don't stress yourself because you are three months pregnant." I nodded and Candy left. Then Angle laid next beside me. "Mom this is not like you what is going on." "Me and your father got in a fight and he is not coming back for a while." Angle gave me a hug. "Don't worry he will be back… love you mom." "Love you too my Angle." She smiled and left. I finely went to sleep.*2:00Am* I heard someone in my room I opened my eyes it was Brick. "Brick honey you came back!" he started laughing. "No I need to get my cloths and check on Jade." I started crying. "Brick I love you and I want you to stay with me." "And like I really give a shit!" me and him started arguing. Then jade came in. "Mommy I can't breathe again help me." She collapse on the floor. "Oh shit! Brick do something you know more about these things then I do." I began panic and crying. "Honey calm down please… lay on the bed and relax… where is her inhaler?" "in her room on the top shelve of her closet." He nodded and ran and got it and came back. "Jade are you still with us?" "uh." She said in a weak voice. "Buttercup call the ambulance." I nodded and did that. *three minutes later* I got off the phone and ran where brick was with Jade. "Is she ok?" "She not dead but she is not reacting to nothing… she has a pulse." He began doing C.P.R on her I knew she was dead he did not want to get me scared. *two minutes later* Brick was still doing C.P.R on her. "Come on Jade." He said in a quiet voice. After that she let out a cough. But she did not open her eyes. The doorbell rang an Brick ran and got it. I ran in Candy's room who was still on her phone. "Candy for one thing it's two in the morning get off the phone… and I have to go to the hospital Jade had an asthma attack." "Oh my gosh is she ok?" I shrugged. "Am not sure… if Angle needs me tell her where I am… who are you talking to at this time of morning?" "Ok… Greg." "Well say good bye and go to sleep." She nodded and I went in the bedroom where the paramedics was putting Jade on the stretcher. Brick came up to me. "Am driving to the hospital are you coming." I nodded. "ok." *30 minutes later* Me and Brick was in the waiting in the waiting room then the doctor said we can go in. Me and Brick walked in Jade smiled widely. "Mommy Daddy hi am glad you're here." I ran up and gave her a hug. "Am glad your back" she smiled. "Me too even though it was pretty there… he gave me a chose to see mommy and daddy or stay there… but I wanted to see you because I love y'all." Me and Brick looked at each other then back at Jade. "You went to heaven?" I said real slowly. "yes it was pretty there… am sleepy night mommy and daddy." "night sweetie." Brick said with a warm smile. We walk out and got in the car I took a deep breath. "Honey am sorry please forgive me." I said with tears coming out my eyes. He smiled and put his arms around me. "No am sorry I should have never called you a bitch or put rum in the tea and yes you was right sometimes I am an asshole." He lend over and kissed me then put his hands on my stomach. "Your pretty big for three mouths… you might be having twins." I laughed a little. "oh god I hope not." He chuckled. "yeah… Buttercup you don't have to worry about me leaving again." "Ok… am tired take me home please." He nodded and took me home.**

**Candy POV**

***8:30am***

**I woke up and ran to the toilet and threw up. "Oh Shit."**

_Sorry for the late update please review thanks _

_Love, Daysia_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Well am back my laptop crashed and everything got deleted of my laptop… stupid spyware! Anyway here is chapter fifty-three.**_

**Chapter53: Am in love with a pervert?**

**Jessica POV**

***10:00am***

**I was taking down all my posters off my wall getting ready to leave my home. Then my phone rang it was Fred. "Hey sexy do you want to hang out?" "Fred am not aloud to talk to you… I love you baby and I want to see you but I cant." "Honey why cant you see me… are you leaving if you are can I go with you." A couple of tears fell from my eyes. "My mom is putting me in an boarding school… all girls school." It got quiet. "Damn that's messed up… when you get there I want you to call me every day ok." "Ok… by love you." "Same to you." Then he hung up the phone. "Who was that?" I turned around to see my mom in the doorway. "you are supposed to be packing not talking to the pervert that don't give a shit about you!" I began crying. "Mom you don't know nothing about Fred he loves me and so do I stop ruining my love life!" her face turned a bright red. She came over to me and snatch my phone out my hand and began going through my message. "Mom stop it that stuff is personal!" she shook her head then her eyes got real big. "Where were you last night?" I thought for a minute. "Ok I was over Fred's house but we did nothing I swear. She shook her head. "I don't believe you am taking you to the doctors so they can check you." I was freaking out right about now I did not want a doctor looking and feeling me. "No mom please am not lying take my word for it… I'll do anything just don't make me do that… my doctor is a male you know." " Jessica am not stupid I know you had sex." She pulled me by the arm and put me in the car.*at the doctors.* she pulled me in the room and Dr. Jones was sitting there. My mom let go of me. "Jessica you can go head and take your cloths off." I shook my head and began screaming. "I DID NOT DO IT! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she gave me the death glare. "Do as I say young lady!" the doctor looked at me and smiled, "Its ok I seen it all be for." I had no chose. *Back at the house 1 hour later* I told her I did not do it last night. I was sitting on the couch with Kelly and Jack then my mom walked up to me. "I am sorry about that." "Wow is that all you can say is sorry about that? That's not good enough you know! I hate you!" I ran upstairs and ran into my dad. "Who was you talking to like that?" "Mom… am running away I feel like y'all don't care about me." He looked at me and frowned. "Honey for one thing when you run away you don't tell no one… and another thing we love you very much ok I love you and you can began unpacking because am not letting you go to that school." I hugged him. "thank you daddy." "love you too… am going to talk to your mother now." I nodded and went in my room. My mom had one big reason to hate me… I was a d+ student I was not that smart at all but Fred helped me feel better about that but my mom just calls me stupid… I hate her!"**

**Candy POV**

***2:00pm***

**I could not believe I was pregnant. I may be a nerd but sometimes I do the stupidest things. I walked downstairs where Angle was with her kids I sat down next beside her. "Good afternoon Candy how are you?" I laughed nervously. "Um… why do you ask am fabulous." She raised her eye brow. "What did you do?" I sighed. "Um nothing big its just that am pregnant." She dropped the bottle on the floor. "Are you going to tell mom?" I shook my head. "I can't… it's my fault I asked him if he wanted to do it and he said yes." "Damn that was stupid… is he going to help out?" I shrugged. "Am going over his house today… I need lingerie to wear." She just looked at me. "Why?" "He wants to take pictures of me for himself his dad is a photographer for… a magazine playboy but I will not be in that magazine." "Oh… wait what magazine!" I smiled a little. "Am not repeating the name again." She thought for a minute. "Ok how about we can use my mom's lingerie." I nodded and we went upstairs to my our moms room and looked in the closet. "Damn that's a lot of clothes and shoes where is the lingerie?" I said real puzzled. Brick and Buttercup was at the hospital with Jade. The closet was very big it looked like a room there was two windows in there. Me and Angle looked around until we found a green tub that said "BC Stuff for fun." Me and Angle looked at each other then opened it. Inside we seen lingerie that was Black and red and another that was white and black with fishnet socking's. "Cool I want the Black and white one!... I hope she wont find out." Angle shook her head. "She won't trust me… she won't be wearing it at three months pregnant… I hope not." I giggled. " Yeah am going to go over there now…see ya." "Ok be safe." I nodded an left.**

**Buttercup POV**

***6:3opm***

**I put Jade to sleep in her bed. And Jake said he had a surprise for us so me and brick was just relaxing. Angle and the twins was sleep. "Honey am going to clean out the closet." "Honey are you sure you need to relax." I nodded. Brick has been overly protected over me he don't want me to have any miscarriage I guess. I went in the closet and seen Candy's earing's… the one she wears everyday then my tub of… stuff was opened. "What the heck!" Brick ran in. "Honey are you ok." "Yes am fine just… I don't know." Then I looked in the tub. "I am missing an outfit in her… I wonder if Candy took it?" "Am not sure what makes you think that." I pointed to the earing on the floor. "Am going to ask Angle." He nodded and laid on the bed. I went in Angle's room and taped her on her shoulder. "Sorry honey for waking you… I owe you one but do you know where my lingerie is?" she yawed. "To be in a playboy magazine… night." I know Angle always get things wrong when she was half sleep I hope this was wrong. **

**Rick POV**

**I just left the hospital Todd is doing great I guess. I climbed up a tree where Bricks window was. And I seen Brick and Buttercup making out with each other on the bed. "I want him!" **

**Greg POV**

"**Pose baby!"**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	55. Chapter 55

_**Well here is chapter fifty-five hope you like… here it is ^^**_

**Chapter55: Um… **

**Blossom POV**

***10:00 pm***

**I was sitting down reading a book. Jessica really hurt my feelings I am just trying to help her. Then Butch came in from work and gave me a kiss. "Hey honey we need to talk." I nodded and he sat next beside me. "Blossom sweetie I don't want Jessica to go to that school why don't you believe our daughter you know she is not that kind of girl." I couple of tears fell from my eyes. "I don't know I am so sorry I need to apologize to her its just because the book I was reading was telling me how to know when your kid is lying." He gave me a hug. "Honey wear is the book." "in my hand." He took the book an threw it in the fire place. "And that is what I think of that book." I shook my head. "Whatever am going to go talk to Jessica." he nodded and I ran upstairs.**

**Jessica POV**

**I was laying on my bed crying and try to study for the maps thing whatever… I never knew that U.S.A was content or is it a state. My mom came in and sat down next beside. "Hey sweetie you are studying I see." I nodded. "Yeah like did you know that the titanic sank in the Atlantic river?" she shook her head and smiled. "Almost it's the Atlantic ocean." "oh…sorry mom for being stupid and saying that I hate you… I was mad at the moment." She gave me a hug. "Honey you are not stupid you are a smart beautiful young lady… you just need more help in school maybe sometimes I can help you." I nodded. "so I don't have to go to that school?" "Nope you can stay here an stay with your boyfriend." "Thank you mom I love you." "Love you too."**

**Brick POV**

**Me and Buttercup was cuddled up on the bed talking then my cell phone beeped. I got a text message 'hey honey I see you right now looking all sexy… love Rick.' "What the hell!" Buttercup looked at me. "Honey what is it." She began rubbing my chest I smirked. "I got a text message from Rick… he called me sexy." I began making out with her but she stopped me. "What did I do honey?" she began laughing. "Oh my gosh a dude has a crush on you… that's not funny sorry baby." "its ok honey he is probably just kidding… so how is our little one in there?" I put my hands on her stomach. "I felt her/him kick today I have to go to the doctor tomorrow." "Ok… we better get rest good night sweetie love you." She gave me a kiss. "love you too." And the lights went out.**

**Candy POV**

***2:00 PM***

**Greg was walking me home since it was late. He had all the pictures he had taken in a brown envelope. We stopped in my front yard. "You better not show those pictures to anyone or I will hunt you down." I said with a smirk. "I wont baby… I had a great time with you." I nodded and kissed him passionately. "Baby I have to tell you something… am pregnant." He looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this at 10:00 I mean we did it and you was pregnant." "I know sorry it's just like I wanted to do it… are you going to help?" "of course sweetie I love kids they are so cute!" I hugged him. "glad you think so… we night." "night." I went inside and closed the door. Everything was dark I went upstairs. I had to get moms** **lingerie back before she notice. I quietly went in moms room an went in the closet and put it back. As I was walking across the room feeling my way around I ran into the T.V and that fell down and made a big noise. "Ahhhh! Who is this!" buttercup yelled. She turned on the lights. "Candy? What are you doing here?" "Um…" "You can tell us." Brick said while yawning. "Too return something." Buttercup looked at me shocked. "Return what." "um… I have to go bye." I ran in my room and went to sleep.**

**Josh POV**

**I was over Ashley house at 3am she said she wanted something I was laying on the bed then she got on top of me. "whoa! What are you doing." She smiled. "lets do it my parents are not home… do me." I shook my head. "Sorry but I don't do that… I have more respect for women than that." She got up and crossed her arms. "Some boyfriend you are… do me!" "I wont I did not sneak out my house for this ok." "Do me or else…" I raised my eye brow. "Or else what?" "Your little sister Candy I going to die… I have a gun and I can poison her food." I just stared at her… "your such a bitch!"**

_Well sorry short chapter please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	56. Chapter 56

_**Well guess what chapter fifty-five so yeah happy birthday to anyone who has a birthday out there… as you can tell am in a good mood… Enjoy this chapter :D**_

**Chapter56: no I didn't **

**Candy POV**

***8:00am***

**I woke up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Shit! I didn't make it." "I'll say you didn't… now tell me what has been up with you?" I turned around and seen Buttercup with her arms crossed I could tell she was pissed. I got up from the floor. "I'll clean that up." Buttercup nodded. "You sure are… come on I need to talk to you in privet." I nodded and followed her to her room and she closed it. "What were you doing with my lingerie last night and please tell me the truth because I hate when you lie to me." I sighed. "Well first am pregnant… and I was borrowing it because Greg was taking pictures of me in that… he likes the beauty mark on my breast." She looked at me in shocked. "Your pregnant! Did he talk you in to it?" I shook my head. "No I talked him into it… we did it last night even though I was pregnant… Am sorry mommy." I began cry on her shoulder. She hugged me. "Oh my gosh honey it's ok but you are going to get punished… am going to let you dad pick it for you." I shook my head. "Please don't tell my dad." "Sorry but I have to he will understand." I nodded and she dialed he is number. "Hello your daughter would like to tell you something." She handed me the phone. "Hi daddy." "Hey sweetie what do you have to tell me." I sighed. "Am pregnant and it's all my fault… what is my punishment?" he got real quiet on the other end. "Um… no T.V and Cell phone for like two moths and you have to change all the dirty dippers that Maxine and Jason makes… and I am very mad at you Candy." "Ewww! And am sorry." "That's ok I guess… though you was a different girl… and the phone back to BC." "k." I gave the phone back to Buttercup. "Ok…. Great bye." Then she hang up. "Well candy you can clean up that mess in the bathroom before-." "EWWW WHAT THE HELL IS ON THE FLOOR!" We herd Angle yelled. "That happens." I nodded and went to clean it up.**

**Buttercup POV**

***1:00pm***

**I was laying on the hospital chair then my doctor came up. "How are you feeling Mrs. Jojo?" "good I guess." She nodded and put the cold gel on my stomach and she looked at the screen. "Wow her is a shook would you like to know this." Me and Brick looked at each other. "Nothings wrong right." "Nope your have triples!" I almost chocked on nothing. "What your kidding right." She shook her head. "Am positive right now its looking like two boys and one girl but we are not sure yet." I nodded and brick helped me up from the chair and he drove me home. When we got to the house Jake was holding a baby. "Who's baby Is that?" he smiled. "Mine… Anna had him two day ago his name Jay." I held him he was so cute. "Aww my cute little grandson." "I have to take him back to Anna now… see you later." "Ok bye." He waved and left. Jade came running downstairs. "Nobody cares about me no more!" me and Brick looked at each other. "What makes you think that me and your mother love you very much." "Nobody pays attention to me all you care about is Maxine and Jason… Angle don't play with me nether do Candy." Brick picked her up. "Its ok sweetie we love you… hey how about I take you to build a bear." "Yeah that would be fun!" he smiled and put her shoes on and left. I decided to go over to Jessie's house. *30 minutes later* I was over Jessie's house we was talking eating donuts and pickles with pepper and salt. "Wow I just an contraction! Am in labor… well am not going to the hospital yet… and me that donut over there I nodded and handed it to her. "well I wish you luck." I said while putting wipe cream on my pickle.**

**Ashley POV**

**Am sexy and I know it! **

_Last part was random… please review sorry short chapter please don't shoot me_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Well here is chapter fifty-seven so yeah enjoy it ok… ok here it is ^_^**_

**Chapter57: I want my pink please!**

**Jade POV**

***11:00pm* **

**We came from lunch and now its time for arts and crafts. My friend Sam was out sick he was my best friend and so was Brittney but she was out too. So I sat next to Sally… I don't like her that much she is not cool at all! She always think she is all that but she is wrong I am… I am way better than her and I know it. She took the pink paint and began drawing an ugly flower. "Um sally give me my pink please." She shook her head. "It's not yours and I had it first so wait your turn ok!" I got mad I wanted to punch her in the face but I would have gotten in trouble. "No I won't I always get what I want so give me my pink!" "No you can wait I will be done in a minute ok I promise." I shook my head. "I want it now!" "Can you wait gosh… so dumb." That's when I spit in her face and she ran to the teacher. Mrs. Hunt came over to me and pulled me in the hall way. "Jade that was so disrespectful and rude and nasty… now say sorry to her and pull a card then go in time out." "NO SHE WOULD NOT GIVE ME THE PINK!" she began shaking her head. "Am calling your father young lady." "I don't care!" then I stick out my tough. "I will tell your father you said that… and what you just did that was not appropriate for a young lady to do." "Whatever!" I knew if my daddy had to pick me up early from school for this I was going to get a spanking.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was sick and I caught it from Jade who sneezed in my mouth when I was going to give her a kiss. My head was stopped up and I was acing everywhere. Brick came in with a bowl of something and a glass of ginger ale. "Here you go honey a bowl of your favorite beef stew." Thanks honey but am not hungry… are you supposed to be at work?" "Yes dear but I want to make sure you don't get a fever… that would not be good for you or the babies." "oh ok." I took a couple of sips of the ginger ale. He lend over and kissed me but then stopped himself. "Sorry babe but I don't want to get sick." He said with a smirk. "Whatever Brick." I said with a smile. That's when his phone rang and he answered it. "hello Mrs. Hunt what may I do for you?" … "What! I am so sorry that happened I will be there to pick her up right now bye." Then he hung up the phone and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Love you and I got to go pick up Jade… she is suspended for three days." "For what!" "For spitting on a girl and sticking out her tough at the teacher… and running around the school." I began shaking my head in disbelieve. "Jade? What is her punishment?" he smiled. "Umm lets see… a spanking, no T.V, She can't go outside, Putting all of her toys away where she cant get them… and last but not least no cake… well maybe a little slice." I looked at him. "Ok no cake then… I have to go pick her up rest well." I nodded and he left. *2 minutes later* "damn that stew smell good… one bite wont hurt." I took the bowl and began eating it. "hmm whip cream would make this better." I reached for the mini refrigerator and go the whip cream and sprayed it all over the stew than Angle came in and laid next beside me. "Am going to take a nap the kids are sleep." I gave her the look. "Angle I am sick right now you are laying on a pile of my dirty tissues so please leave." "Its ok I will take a shower… you have a water bed! Night." Before I could say another word she was sleep. I shrugged and finished my beef stew.**

**Brick POV**

**I walked in the school and was walking to the front office when I run in to Jade. "Um… hi… daddy?" I gave her the look. "Jade why are you running around school spitting on girls and sticking out your tough… a young lad like you don't do those things!" she smiled. "A young lady don't go around school… I kind of have to do that you know." "Ok so now your getting smart with me." She nodded. "You told me to get all A's this time so I am being smart." "You know what I meant Jade your just getting yourself in deeper trouble." I pulled her by the ear and took her to the front office and signed her out. "Hey Mr. Jojo here is all of Jade's work for her little time off." "Ok thank you… did she say sorry to that girl and you." She shook her head. "Then don't worry she is going to write a letter than since she cant say it." I looked at her she had a couple of tears in her eyes she knew what she was getting when she got home. "Ok well see you on Monday Jade." She nodded and we left. When we got to the house she ran over to Candy and sat on her lap. "Hey Jade your home early." She smiled and nodded than candy tickled her. "Jade stop trying to get out of it… go upstairs while I go get the swich off that tree." She began crying. "But I don't want a spanking… am sorry please!" I shook my head and she ran upstairs. "Sorry Brick I did not know she was in trouble." "It's ok Candy it's not your fault… your home pretty early too why." She laughed a little. "I threw up and they thought I was sick but I wasn't they don't know am…" she seemed to stop herself. "You was what?" she shrugged. "Ok I better give this girl a spanking be for she hides some where." She nodded and I went outside. *1 hour later.* It was raining outside Buttercup and Angle was sleep. I went upstairs where jade was laying on her bed crying. "Jade are you ok?" she shook her head. "You do know I hate spanking my kids… but you did something very un lady like and you need to know that was wrong." "Ok am sorry daddy." I gave her a hug. "You should be saying that to that girl and your teacher… would you like a scoop of ice cream?" her face lighten up. "Really." I nodded. "Yes only if you promise me that you wont do nothing like that again… and that you take your inhaler after your done eating the ice cream." "I promise daddy." I carried her downstairs and we ate ice cream… even though its winter.**

**Ashley POV**

***two days later***

"**Yes I got Josh screwed up now he has to pay child support!"**

**Josh POV**

**What the hell I am not helping out screw that Bitch!**

_Well a longer chapter yeah! Please review because it makes me real happy… I mean real happy I will do all my homework!_

_Love, daysia_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Well here is chapter fifty-eight hope you like it.**_

**Chapter58: please not again.**

**Buttercup POV**

***1:56 am***

**I woke up and I was freezing but my body was hot. "br- br- brick its c- cold." I said while taping on his shoulder he woke up. "Honey are ok." "Mor- mor- more cover." He felt my head and frowned. "Honey you have a fever." I looked at him. "w- w- wow i- i- did no- no- not know tha- that!" he rolled his eyes. "Honey its not good to have a fever when you are pregnant… am going to have to take you to the hospital baby… or I can help you right her." I nodded and he looked at me confused. "which one babe?" I held up two fingers." he nodded. "Yes! Ok honey I need you to relax on the bed and I will bring something up." "Will it be Mor- mor-ten?" "Morten? No you can't take that your pregnant… but it will make you feel better." I nodded and he went downstairs. *15 minutes later* it was so cold in here but hot at the same time each time I put the covers on I would have to take them off. Brick came up with a big bowl with a rag and a cup of something. He dipped the rag in the bowl and put it on my forehead. "Wh- what is th- this." "Rubbing alcohol and vinegar… are you wearing socks?" I nodded and he put something in both of my socks. "Wha- wha- what was that?" he smiled a little. "Onions… there going to pull out the fever." I wanted to choke him. "oni- onions!" "Baby just relax… in that cup is some ginger al if you need some." I nodded. Am going to smell like dirty onions I wish Angle was here so she can tell Brick what I was thinking. *2:30am* I woke up in a sweat I was so freaking hot. "Brick wake up!" he feel out of bed. "what happened?" he said while getting up. "Am sweating like crazy!" "Oh your fever is breaking babe." I nodded. "can I take this rag off." He thought for a moment. "Sure… all of the poison is in this rag now… take off your socks and I will throw them away." I nodded and took them off and he went to throw them away. He came back in the room and laid down. "Honey thanks for helping me." "No problem babe." I lend over to kiss him but he stopped me. "no am not getting sick." "Brick I just want one long passionate kiss from you is that a lot to ask for… it will make me feel a lot better." He smiled and kissed me passionately. "Thank you baby." He nodded and went to the bathroom. "Honey where are you going?" "To wash my mouth out with tooth paste." I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.**

**Brick POV**

***4:45am***

**I woke up and notice that Buttercup had her head rested on my chest and her arms around my waist. She looked so peaceful I did not want to wake her up but she was sick and laying on me. I remember last time I woke her up she got real mad at me. "Brick… I… love you." I looked at her but she was still sleep she must have been sleep talking. "love you too honey." I started stroking her hair she had a little smile on her face. I hope I don't get sick.**

**Carla POV**

**It was too early in the morning for this damn child to be crying! I went to her room and Mitch was with her. "Oh hey baby… what are you doing to Sally?" she smirked what do it look like am doing?" I shrugged. "Well keep it down will ya!" Sally came running up to me. "Mommy please tell him to stop it! It hurts and it feels weird!" I kicked her down to the ground. "Shut the fuck up I don't give a shit what he do to you ok." She began crying again why would I get pregnant again? I mean you would think after Candy I would make sure I was protected. Candy was six years old she had purple eyes and brown eyes… she has freckles just like her dad Mitch. "That's enough I guess." Mitch said to Sally while pulling his paints back up. We only had one bed so me and Mitch slept on the bed and sally slept on the concrete floor. Our house is like a drug house Mitch was a big drug dealer in North Carolina so I moved here with him. Sally came up to me. "mama can I have some cover the floor is super cold." "Shut up I don't care." She began crying. "Shut up will ya! Me and your mother are going to sleep so if we here you am going to give you a punishment that I am going to love… but you wont." Mitch said with a smile she nodded and laid down on the floor. Me and Mitch went to our bed room and he took off his shirt and began to un button mine. "And the fun begins!" I giggled a little. But who the hell have sex when its 5:00 Am?**

**Sally POV**

***1:00pm***

**I was at wall* mart with my mom in my dad. My mom made me wear sunglasses and a hoodie because I had an black eye and stuff. "Mama can I have food today… please am very hungry!" she punched me in the stomach. "No now shut up." A women with blond hair and blue eyes ran up to me. "Oh my gosh baby are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah am use to it… do you have a snack I can have am very hungry… I promise when I grow up I will pay you back." I notice that my mom and dad walked away. The women pulled out a bag of chips. "Thank you so much this helps." She nodded. "Um… Honey what's your name?" "Sally Mitchison." She looked shocked. "Um… ok its nice to meet you Sally." "Same to you!" I walked around the store but could not find them nowhere and I finished the bag of chips already. I went to the snack hall and got a box of goldfish and began eating them. Then a dude with green eyes and black hair came up to me. "Young lady did you pay for that." I shook my head. Then a girl with Green eyes and back hair came up. "Daddy what did you bring for… Aww this girl is so cute!" "thank you." I said she picked me up and hugged me. "Daddy look at her sunglasses… can I take them off." I shook my head. "My mom said if I took them off she was going to let my dad rape me again." He smile turned into a frown and so did the guys. "Candy Take this girl to the lounge room please… and take the goldfish I have to make a few calls." The girl nodded and she took me to a place where there was a couch she laid me down there. "So what is your name?" "Sally what's yours?" she smiled a little. "Candy… do you know your mothers name?" I nodded. "Yes Carla and my dads name is Mitch." She looked shocked. "hello little sister… we have the same mother." She said very slowly. **

**Candy POV**

**I could not believe I had a sister. She hugged me and began crying. "I hate my mom and dad they hate me! I don't want to go back please can you take care of me?" I knew exactly what she was going through I hugged her back. "Honey am only 14 but your not going back with them ok I wont let them." She smiled and nodded. I took off her sunglasses and hoodie she had an black eye and had bruises all over her face. "Things are going to get better for you I promise." She continued to hug me.**

**Butch POV**

**I just got done calling the cops and am not sure what to do with the little girl. Carla and Mitch came up to me. "Oh my gosh I cant find my child she means a lot to me help me find her." I can tell she was faking. "Mam I just called the cops on y'all I need you to stay for a while your little girl is with us… and yes I can do this because am the manger of this store." Then Bubbles came up. "Hey bubs what's up?" "nothing much but I just seen Carla punch Sally in the stomach and sally said she is use to it." I smirked. "Bubbles do you mind if you say what you saw to the cops?" "I would be glad to." "Oh shit." Mitch said under his breath. * 1:45* the cops came and took Carla and Mitch they got charged with child abuse. The cops told me that I could take care of Sally but I did not want no more kids. I would ask Bubbles but she told me she was pregnant and was going to surprise Chad when she got home. I walked in where Candy was singing to Sally. "Um Candy am leaving early from work." She nodded and I went to drop off Candy.**

**Sally POV**

**I was with Candy she took me in this house it had carpet and a couch and T.V. Then a girl came out. "Candy you bought me a friend hi am Jade what is your name?" "Sally." She carried me upstairs to a room with this women with black hair and green eyes. "who is this?" she asked. "My little sister she got abused a lot so I am taking care of her." The women looked shocked. "Um… sure she can stay she looks so cute." Candy nodded and she put me down then Jade came running in. "Hey sally would you like to play paint with me?" I nodded even though I did not know what that was. We ran into a room and painted I guess.**

**Max POV**

***6:01pm***

**I knocked on Angles door and she answered it. "Hey Angle baby how are you." She looked pissed she pulled me inside. "where have you been you promise me you would help!" I smiled and looked at her dad you was watching me. I bended down on one of my knees. "Angle you are the most beautiful girl in the world and will you marry me." I pulled out an blue box. She looked shocked. "But we are so young?" "But your turning 15 next week." She though for a moment. "Yes!" Brick started clapping and Angle started kissing me. "Oh my gosh I love you Max I love you!" "Love you too." I went over to Brick. "Sir I promise I will make your daughter happy." "I know you will son-in-law." We shook hands and I went to go feed Jason.**

**Jessie POV**

**I was eating a donut… it was good. "James honey and me the sour dip please." "sure honey." I felt something in my paints. "AWW SHIT! Am in real labor!" "Ok Baby am going to get you to the hospital." I nodded and we went there. Anna can take care of the kids**

**Josh POV**

**I was playing grand theft auto with my dad then I got an text from Ashley. "Dad this bitch is getting on my nerves!" "how?" "she made me have sex with her and now she is pregnant and she wont me to take care of it." He shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you son… how did she make you." "She thretten to kill Candy and she is my sister and I would hate for her to die." He nodded. "That's like black mail she can get locked up for that." I nodded. "Ok am going to call the cops on this Bitch!" "Ok… Watch your language boy!" he said while slaping me in the mouth. **

**Brick POV**

***10:00pm***

**I was in bed reading the newspaper Buttercup was laying on my chest. She sounded much better now. "Baby what are you reading." "We need a bigger house we are going to buy a eight room house like a mansion… well it is it has a pool and stuff." She kissed me. "that would be cool." I turned off the lights and we went to sleep.**

_Wow I never wrote that much before well please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Well here is chapter fifty-nine so enjoy it.**_

**Chapter59: Mr. New pervert **

**Candy POV**

***11:00***

**I was study for my math test and Sally was brushing one of Jades dolls hair. I picked her up and put her on my bed. "Well its about time for us to get to sleep." She nodded. "Can I sleep on your bed with you?" I smiled. "Of course that's why I put you up her." She giggled then pointed to a stuffed animal green dinosaur that Brick had gotten me for my 8****th**** birthday. "Oh you want to sleep with Dino?" she nodded and I got Dino for her and took him and hugged him. "He's soft." "yup he sure is." She smiled and gave me a hug. "Sally you give the cutest hugs!" she giggled. "I love giving people hugs." "Awww!" she smiled and went to the far right and cuddled up with Dino. "Good night Sally." "Good night Candy." I turned off the light and fell asleep. *2:00 am* Sally started screaming and crying. "Sally are you ok calm down." she shook her head and began crying. "Did you have a bad dream?" she nodded. "Well don't worry would you like to talk about it?" she shook her head and began crying. I picked her up and took her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her on the counter. "Am going to make us hot apple cider Buttercup use to make me when I had a bad dream… would you like to talk about now?" she nodded. "My dream was about my dad and he was touching me and stuff and my mom was watching him do it but she was laughing she would not help me… why do he do that to me what did I do? I though he loved mom not me." She began crying. I picked her up and hugged her. "You did nothing ok I thought I did something wrong but we did not ok our mom and your dad is just a jerk… and your dad is supposed to love you but not like that… Trust me things are going to get better." She nodded and we drank our cider and went to bed.**

**Sally POV**

***7:30 am***

**I woke up and I did not see Candy nowhere. I got out of bed and looked around the house. "Candy where are you?" then I ran into a guy with Black hair and red eyes. "Hello Kido what's your name?" "sally." "Nice to meet you Sally am going over my girlfriend's house… am Jake see you around." I nodded and looked around more then I ran into a dude with red eyes and Orange hair. "hello Sally need anything." "where's Candy?" I put my hands up so he can pick me up. He picked me up and smiled. "She is getting ready for school… I see you have Dino." I nodded. "Am going to take care of him while Candy is at school… am scared to be alone though." "You can sleep in my room with Buttercup I have to go to work." I nodded and he carried me in there and laid me on the bed with the same women I seen last night she sat up. "Hey sally how are you this morning?" "Good thanks for asking." I notice her tummy was big. "Are you having a baby?" she smiled. "Why yes I am how did you know." "Your tummy is big." She nodded. "Very smart girl." I smiled and gave her a hug. "Awww that's this for?" "I felt like giving you a hug I love giving people hugs." She hugged me tighter. "you are so cute!" "Thank you." Then Candy walked in. "Candy!" I said while running over to her and giving her a hug. "Am going to school Sally see you in a while am going to miss you bye." "Bye." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left. I got back into bed with Buttercup and went to sleep.**

**Candy POV**

***11:31am***

**I was in math class and I was sitting next to Brian and Greg. Me and Brian are good friends he stood up for me so did Greg. We got a new Math teacher but he creep me out he was always staring at me Greg notice that and he always get mad that the teacher and give the finger. The bell rang and I was about to leave but Mr. Bobbie(An: the math teacher) stopped me. "Candy can I have a word with you?" I nodded and looked at Greg and Brian. "Me and Brian are going to be waiting for you." I nodded and they left and Mr. Bobbie close the door and locked it which made me nervous. He steeped up real close to me. "Candy sweetie your getting a C- in this class." He started stroking my hair and cheek but I stopped him. "Stop your making me feel uncomfortable." I said in the quit voice. "You can get an A+ easy." "How." He had an evil smirk on his face. "If you sleep with me." My heart skipped a beat that was the most disgusting thing I heard. "Eww no that nasty am not a slut and that's sexual assault!" he grabbed me by the waist. "I love you Candy!" he began feeling me I began screaming but he covered my mouth. "Honey is ok calm down sugar… now give me a kiss and I will let you go." I began crying he slowly un covered my mouth. "GREG! HELP ME BRIA-." Then he covered my mouth again. "Baby don't be scared of me am your teacher I am here to teach you a few thing." I heard the door knob shaking and Greg Yelling. "Candy are you ok in there!" Mr. Bobbie looked at me and smiled. "Am going to let you go sweetheart but next time I want more from you… You Better not tell no one what happen or else you will be sorry!" I nodded and he un covered my mouth and I ran out and hugged Greg. "Baby am scared please…" I looked up and seen Mr. Bobbie. "Honey why are you scared did he do something to you in there is that why you was screaming?" I stood there frozen I could not say anything. "Candy are you ok?" Brian said while staring at me. I did not move. "Who knows probably girl trouble." Mr. Bobbie said while walking by us. As soon as I did not see him I began crying. "Baby are you ok something happened to you in there right." I nodded. His face turned a blood red. "Who the hell do he think he is! Messing with my girlfriend what did he do?" I shook my head. "I cant tell you he might hurt me… am scared." "Baby we wont tell ok." I nodded. "He told me I had to sleep with him to get a better grade… and her touched me a lot." I began crying. "Don't worry Candy me and Greg will beat his ass!" that's when Greg slapped him in the face. "You dumbass did you not just here me say we wont tell!" he nodded. "Honey you have to tell someone before he rapes you!" "I know but he told me not to tell… I might tell Angle maybe… lets go to lunch now." He shook his head and we went to lunch.**

**Bubbles POV**

**Me and Chad went out for lunch and got a babysitter for Tommy. "you like your stake honey?" I nodded. "Chad can I tell you something?" "Sure babe." I giggled a little. "Am pregnant!" he almost chocked on his stake. "For real?" I nodded and we hugged each other. "Yay am so excited congrats." "thanks."**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was sitting down watching T.V and Sally was reading while Jade was singing. "I piss on bitches!" I looked at her. "Um where the heck did you get that from young lady?" "I was in Jake room listening to music with him." "Well that's nice language at all." She nodded and began singing something else. "all these bitches is my sons!" "You know what Jade go in your room and take a nap!" she started crying. "But I did nothing but sing." I pointed to the satirs and she went upstairs. I looked at Sally and smiled. "What am I going to do with her?" she giggled and smiled.**

_Well please review hope you like_

_Love, Daysia_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Here is chapter sixty! Oh my gosh I never knew I would make it this far. *happy cry* and thank you for all of the reviews just thank you! And sorry for the late update. Well I bet you are tired of my talking so I will shut up… here it is!**_

**Chapter60: two sickos!**

**Candy POV**

***2:50pm***

**I ran into the house and ran upstairs and all I can here is Greg yelling at me. "Baby why won't you listen to me. We have to tell someone its serious!" "No please don't just go!" then I heard Buttercup. "What is going on?" I ran back downstairs and gave Greg the death glare. "Greg if you love me you won't tell." He shook his head. "Baby I love you that's why I have to tell someone he might hurt you and I cant see him do that to you because you are everything to me." I gave him a hug while crying. "I love you." "Love you to sweetie… can I tell?" I shook my head. Buttercup looked pissed. "What the hell is going on what do Greg means by he might hurt you is it Todd?" I shook my head then Angle came downstairs. Buttercup looked at Angle. "Can you tell Angle?" I shrugged. "Tell me what… Mom have you seen my ring?" "Maybe latter sweetie can you please talk to your sister." She nodded she looked a little disappointed though because her mom did not want to look at her ring. "Candy we can talk in my room… you don't mind if Max is up there." I shook my head. And me and Greg went upstairs in her room and I sat on the Greg's lap when he sat down on the bean bag chair. "Candy what happen?" "I don't know I have a C- at school." She looked at me weird. "That's all a C- mom won't mind that is that's it?" I shook my head and a couple of tears feel from my eyes. "He told me to get my grade to an A+ I would have to have sex with him… he kept touching me." I began crying and Greg began hugging. "Candy you have to tell mom did he say something else?" I nodded. "Tomorrow… he wants more from me and if I told anyone what happen just now I will be sorry." The room got quiet for a minute. "Ok I wont tell." Angle said while taking a deep breath. I got up and opened the door and Buttercup was standing there with her arms crossed. "Can I have a word with you Candy?" I nodded and we went in her room. "Why are you scared to tell me stuff? Am not going to hurt you. Now this is very serious I mean your teacher is trying to have sex with a student. That's just disgusting and nasty." "I know am sorry its just that am scared he might do something to me like rape me if I told someone." I began crying on her shoulder and she hugged me. "Don't worry I am going to report him and he won't know we told… you have to go to school one more day then we can get the doctor's note saying you're pregnant just one more day do you think you can make it." I nodded. "Where is Sally? " "Taking a nap with Jade… she really looks up to you." I smiled a little. "Yeah I guess." "No really she was crying because you was not there and she got worried." "Aww! Well later can me and Greg take Sally and Jade to the movie later." "Well I guess but Jade is on punishment so yeah I don't want her to have any fun right now." I nodded and went in my room with Greg. I laid on my bed and Greg laid next beside me and put his hand on my stomach. "Are you ok sweetie can I get something for you?" "Am good babe." We kissed passionately. "I can't to be a father." I smiled. "Am glad you think so… my real dad want to meet you this weekend." He nodded. "Ok can't wait." I smirked. "yeah."**

**Lisa POV**

***8:00pm***

**I was at Ashley's house with my stupid twin Martha. There was some other girls there too. Ashley looked am me and smirked. "Have you had sex before?" "Eww! No am only 13 that's nasty have you had sex!" "Well duh because am sexy like that… how about you Martha?" she nodded. "Yeah with a 29 year old he is so sexy." "Eww! Not only is that gross that is illegal! Am telling dad!" she gave me the finger. "If you tell dad then am telling Mitch to rape you! ." I shook my head. "You is so mean! He was on the news stupid him and this other chick went to jail for child abuse." She got quiet. "Oh I have to go bye." I looked at her subspecies something was up.**

**Martha POV**

**I went back home where my dad and mom was in the living room talking. "Hey Martha you look sad are you ok." "Am just fine ok so shut up!" my looked at me. "Your mother was trying to be nice… don't disrespect her like that ok!" "I don't give a shit! Leave me the hell alone!" and I ran upstairs to their bed room. I went in my dad's drawer and got protection and went in my mom's safe and got like a half a million dollars out and put all the stuff in my book bag. When I went back downstairs my dad gave me the death glare. "Where do you think your going?" "To pick up my sister duh!" he rolled his eyes. "Well come right back." I nodded and ran out. I arrived at the police station. "Do you have a Mitch Mitcherson in here I want to bell him out." They looked at me like I was crazy. "are you sure… his bell is a half a million dollars." I nodded and showed him the money. "Ok we will get him out." I nodded and waited then I seen him come out I ran up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh I missed you." He smiled. "Yeah whatever. Let's go somewhere a bit privet." I smiled and he took me to his place.**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was sitting down watching T.V with Brick. "Baby did you here the news?" I shook my head. "Well Max ask Angle to marry him and she said yes… she's getting married!" I know I was suppose to be happy but I started crying. "Buttercup are you crying?" "No… something in my eyes." He held my hand. "Baby its ok to cry I can understand that your upset a little." "A little! She was my first child it seems like I was just changing her dippers! I did not want her to grow up this fast I don't want her to go." He hugged me. "I feel the same way but sometime we have to let our kids go." I just kept crying.**

**Josh POV**

**I went over to Ashley's house there was a lot of people over there. I ran into her. "What you did was blackmail and I can call the cops on you I got the paper right here… and I want you to sigh this for me." I handed her the pin and she sighed it. "What was that?" I smirked. "That when you give birth to our child you cant come in contact with him or her or else you will go to jail… I know you don't know how to take care of no kids… and am braking up with you." Her face turned a bright red. "You cant brake up with me am pregnant with your child please don't leave me!" I smiled "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." I said as walking out.**

**Candy POV**

***next day 11:32***

**We was about to walk out until Mr. Bobbie stopped me. "Stay here Candy." Greg gave him the death glair while walking out. "I'll be in the lunch room Baby." I nodded and Mr. Bobbie close the door and locked it then put the cover on the door window. He began unzipping his paints. "please no no no NO! don't do this please!" she smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt and pants. I began crying. Will someone help?**

**Jessie POV**

**I had a boy. And his name is Ray he has dark blue eyes and black hair he was so cute! James came up to me. "Hey honey how you feeling." "Good… I want to move to Canada… we can leave Anna and Jack this house I want to move there." He looked shocked. "Ok if you want to." "I do."**

**Jade POV**

**am still going to listen to Jakes I pod. "I don't care where you live at just turn around boy let me hit that don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dick it at" I love Kesha music!**

_Well please review _

_Love daysia___


	61. Chapter 61

_**Well here is chapter sixty-one so enjoy it… please**_

**Chapter61: Ghost in you**

**Greg POV**

**I felt like something was going wrong. I got my lunch and sat down next to Brian and Jacob. "Guys should I go check on Candy something's not right." "I would." Brian said while standing up. "Am coming with you… are you coming Jacob?" "Sure… let's ask Josh he works out more." I nodded and we went to the table where Josh and Fred was sitting. "Yo Josh can you come with us… the teacher is hurting my girlfriend and I want to beat him up but am not that strong so we are going to jump him." Josh face turned a bright red. "Oh I am in are you in Fred." Fred nodded. "Todd is out of the hospital he will help too." I nodded and we went to the next table where Todd. "Todd do you want to save Candy… the teacher is hurting her." His eyes got big. "WHAT! Am in am going to beat his ass!" I laughed a little. "Ok they six of us is going to Jump Mr. Bobbie who knows how to pick a lock?" "I do." Josh said with a smirk. I nodded and we went to the classroom. Josh started picking the lock. "Um excuse me can I help." I turned around to see Jessica standing there. Fred started laughing. "Honey you cant fight for one thing you're a girl and another your wearing a skirt that is very short… hey bend down so I can see your ass!" that's when Jessica jumped on him and pulled his leg all the way to his head. "Ok let go am sorry!" she let go and smirk. "You can help I guess I don't want you to get hurt." I said. She nodded then Josh opened the door and we all jumped on Mr. Bobbie.**

**Candy POV**

**All of these guy came in and jumped on him Greg came over to me. "Honey are you ok?" I shook my head and began crying. "Where is your shirt and bra?" I shrugged. "He broke my bra strap." He took of his shirt and gave it to me. "Here I don't want no one to see your… stuff did he rape you?" I nodded and he hugged me. "why do this always happen to me?" "It's alright honey I promise this wont happen to you no more… the baby is she/he ok?" I shrugged. "I want to go." He nodded. Then the principal came in. "that enough! All of y'all are expelled from school… sorry Mr. Bobbie." I ran up to her. "He raped me and told me to have sex with him to get an A+ but I said no but he made me do it." The principal looked at Mr. Bobbie and gave him the death glare. "I am so sorry this happened to you Candy you are sweet girl and this should have never happened to you am very sorry Candy." I just stood there. Greg put his hands around my waist. "Am going to walk her down to the nurse office." She nodded and he walked me down there. "Honey are you ok?" I shook my head. "Is there anything that would make you feel better?" I shook my head. He gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled a little. "ah! There's that beautiful smile." I giggled a little. "Can I call my mom… I got my phone taken away." He nodded and handed me his phone and I dialed her number and she picked up. "Hello who is this?" "Candy… I got raped by my math teacher… can you pick me up." It got very quiet. "What the fuck! I want to hurt your teacher! Me and Brick are coming up there Jake will take care of the kids." "Ok bye." Then I hung up the phone and me and Greg sat in the front office. *12:09pm* Buttercup and Brick came in. Buttercup ran up to me. "Honey are you ok this should not be happening I feel like this is my fault." "Its not your Fault ok… am ok I guess am not sure about the baby though… I don't want to loss it I want to be a mother." Bricked looked at me strange. "Your pregnant?" I nodded. "Dang no one told me that." Buttercup smiled. "well now you know… and am sure the baby is fine… you really want to be a mother don't you." I nodded and smiled. "Yeah Sally is like a daughter to me and I think me and Greg will be great parents." Brick smiled. "You sure will… now where the hell is that pervert!" I shrugged and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "OH MY GOSH! PLEASE NOT THIS." Greg ran over to me. "Baby are you ok?" I shook my head. "it hurts badly I don't want to lose it AHHH!" Buttercup began calling the EMS Truck. Then the principal came in. "Hello are you Candy's dad?" "No just her guardian… right now she might be having a miscarriage so we need to take her to the hospital." I beagn screaming. "Brick I cant wait for the truck just take me now!" he nodded. "Buttercup can you stay her and talk to the principal and stuff because I need to get her there." She nodded and me Brick and Greg went to the hospital.**

**Brick POV**

***two hours later***

**I was in the waiting room with Greg who looked nervous. "Um… Mr. Jojo do you think she will be ok?" I smiled. "She is going to be just fine trust me… and just call me Brick." He nodded. "Am sorry for getting her pregnant I should have said no or stopped her." "Its ok if I was your age and a girl wanted to do that with me I would have done the same thing am just glad to see that you are willing to help out like a real man." "Thank you." I nodded and a doctor came up to us. "We was able to save the baby the cause of this was she has been doing to much sexual activity which can cause a that. She needs to rest a lot for most of her pregnancy we would not recommend her moving a lot she just needs rest." "Ok thank you for saving the baby." I said with a smile. "No problem." Me and Greg walked in were Candy was sitting up looking at her nails. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" Greg said while kissing her. "I don't know good am glad I still have our kid." "same here." Then Buttercup came in. "Hey guys I just put a lawsuit on that math teacher and its all over the news… the would not let me see him because of my jail records and they though I was going to do something crazy… which I was I had a knife right in my pocket." I shook my head. "Baby you are so crazy but that's what I love about you I guess." She smiled. "I know honey… Candy are you ok." She nodded. "Yup I cant do nothing for my whole pregnancy." Buttercup ran over there and hugged her. "Am so glad your baby is safe." She nodded. "Yeah me too."**

**Candy POV**

***3:00am***

**I woke up and Sally was sleeping. I could not fall asleep at all. "Hello Candy." I looked my room and did not see no one I felt safe but scared at the sometime. "It's Todd I died just an hour ago I was not fully recovered from the shoot am just glad I got to save you because I still had feelings for you." By this point I was scared I began panting. "Where are you? Are you a ghost?" "Yes I am but am not going to bother you I just wanted to say am glad to save you." I felt a kiss on my lips but did not see anything. "Thank you for help save me." But I did not here nothing else. *12: 00 pm at Butch's house* Me and Greg was at my dads house no one was home at the moment but he gave me the key to come in and wait. Greg sat down and smirk a me. "I love seeing you in a short skirt you look so damn sexy with your big ass!" I stick out my tough at him. "Oh so you want to act bad now well its time for a spanking. I smiled. "No Greg never mind I will be a good girl." I ran until he got me. "Ha! You cant out run me." He placed me on his lap and lifted up my skirt and began spanking me. I was laughing and yelling at him. "I told you I would be a good girl hahaha! Really I promise." "No your are going to be a Bad girl again you told me this before." "Um excuse me." I fell off his lap and looked up at the door to see my dad he looked pissed.**

**Martha POV**

**Mitch was not letting me go home. I wanted to tell my mom and dad where I was at least. I was laid on Mitch chest he began making out with me. "Mitch I love you." He smirked. "Same her… would you like some drugs." I shrugged he put a string around my arm and shot up heroin. "Your going to love this baby trust me… and you get it all for free honey." I smiled. "Yay! Am feeling high already." "that's good I hope you get a good high." I know he is way older than me but I know he cares about me.**

**Mitch POV**

**Time to ruin this bitch life even though she looks so sexy when she is high. She put her hand in my pants. "whoa! Martha honey what up?" she smiled. "I want you now! Do me please." "Ok hold on." I ran downstairs and got her cellphone and called Buttercup. "Hello Martha how are you?" "this is not Martha its Mitch Bitch and am fucking with Martha so bye-bye." And I hung up the phone to go have some fun.**

**Jade POV**

**I don't know why I keep going in time out for stupid stuff. My dad came in. "Jade the songs you have been singing is bad don't you ever listen to Jake I pod ok." "Yes daddy." "OK now go wash your moth out with soap." I nodded and went to the bathroom to do that**

**Jake POV**

**I cant believe that me and Anna gets the whole house to our self. She was said because here family left her without any warning they just left a note on the door saying we went to Canada keep the house love ya bye." She kept crying. "I love you Anna am sure your parents do to." "No they don't… can you move in with me please am scared to be alone." I hugged her. "Sure I cant wait to have our own house." She smiled and we kissed passionately. I reached and my pocket. "Where the hell is my I pod damit!"**

_Well that was a long chapter please review _

_Love daysia_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Well chapter sixty-two so enjoy it.**_

**Chapter62: You the boss**

**Candy POV**

**I quickly pulled up my underwear and sat on the couch. "Hey daddy how are you." He gave both of us the death glair. "Why the hell was you spanking my daughter!" Greg shrugged. "Sorry sir we was play around… she was being a bad girl?" my dad face turned a bright red. "So far I don't like you." I sighed a little. "Daddy he was just playing with me he would not hurt me." "whatever lets go in the kitchen." We nodded and sat down in the kitchen and my dad got a cup a coffee and began talking to Greg they got along better much better. "Before you leave what is your last name?" "Am Greg Armstrong." My dad smiled widely. "Is your dad Rade Armstrong?" he nodded. "Wow we use to be good friends tell your dad that I said hi." He nodded "I will nice to meet you Mr. Jojo." "nice to meet you too." Me and Greg began walking to my house then Mike came up to us. "Hey Candy your looking sexy with your big ass let me get up between your skirt girl do you want to be my sex toy?" I shook my head. "Stop messing with my girlfriend you weirdo!" "Let her answer for herself… do you want to?" "No leave me the hell alone am Greg's boy toy." Greg looked at me. "cool really? I want to use my toy after I want to use my toy after you have our child." I nodded. "Here give this to Angle… bye-bye sexy." He handed me a pink envelope. I nodded and we went to my house. When we got in Sally and Jade was playing the Wii me and Greg ran upstairs to my room Greg closed the door and locked it. "What do you want to do my sexy boy toy?" I shrugged and smiled. "Am still very sore from yesterday and I can't have sex when am pregnant." He smiled "let's play doctor… you're the patient and am the doctor." I smiled and shook my head. "Ok mam am going to need you to take off your clothes and-" "I said no am very tired and we can't be fooling around I have to be calm for the rest of the pregnancy… sorry baby." He took a red marker out his pocket. "Hand me your left arm." I nodded and he began writing on it. "There do you like?" I read and it said 'Am a boy toy fuck me!' I looked at Greg. "Greg if Buttercup see this she will kill me!" he shook his head. "she won't." He began feeling me and I let out a moan. "Do you trust me?" I nodded. "of course I do honey." He smirked. "Tell me I am the boss." "you the boss." He smiled. "That's my girl… and you'll do anything I say right." I nodded. "real smart my sexy nerd." I laughed. "Shut up Greg." He looked at me and smiled. "not respecting the boss spanking time." "No am a good girl now!" I said while laughing. "Nope you're a bad girl… what's new though." I knew it would be bad for the baby if I started running so I got under the covers. But he went on the other side. "Candy I can see you ass." "shut up Greg." That's when he slapped me on the butt. "ouch! I should have seen that coming." "yes you should have."**

**Buttercup POV**

**I was laying on the couch I have been worried about Martha since I got that call. I decided to call her I dialed her number and she picked up. "hello Aunt Buttercup." She was crying. "Are you ok sweetie what happened?" "I though he loved me… am scared I not high no more I don't know where I am I cant find Mitch where is he?" she would not stop crying. "Mitch is way too old for you he is a sick guy why would you want him?" "He is sexy and he said I got beautiful bright purple eyes and gorges golden blond hair that go down to my back… we had sex before and he said he love me but he lie." By this point I wanted to throw up. "Martha that nasty having sex with a 29 year old you have no business love one let alone make love to one… am going to track you down but your cell phone number stay right there." "Ok bye." I hung up the phone and went to ask Candy to baby sit. Before I knocked on her door I heard Candy moaning. "Greg stop it hurts! Ahhh ahhh stop you're hurting the baby!" I tried to open the door but it was lock. "Open this damn door!" then I heard Greg. "Sorry honey I did not know I was hurting you… just wanted to use my toy but I can wait… let me answer the door baby." Greg then opened the door he had no shirt on and had s sheet wrapped around his waist. "Oh good you look pissed." "I am y'all two was having sex! I though you would hurt the baby if you did that Candy?" she was wrapped in her covers on the bed I started reading her arm. "OK SO NOW YOU'RE A BOY TOY?" she began crying. "Am sorry mom I was just playing around with Greg am his boy toy." I wanted to slap them both. "You're not a toy that boys fuck with! Greg go home and Candy I need you to baby sit for a couple of hours and I will punish you later." She nodded and I left to find Martha. *hour later* I pulled up at this old factory I ran in there and seen Martha curled up in a ball crying I ran over to her. "Are you ok." She shook her head. She followed me to the car and sat down in the front. I began driving she looked bad she had dark circle under her eyes and needle marks all over her arms. "Have you been doing drugs?" she nodded. "Jake gets a discount on weed he bought some for me… that's after Mitch left me… I still have some in my bra." I thought I was going to crash. "Jake was buying drugs! Oh am going to hurt him!" she nodded. "I WANT TO GET HIGH!" I could tell she was mad. "Am trying to help out Martha and you're not going to run me off." "I don't give a fuck I want to get high can I smoke this?" she pulled out a cigar out her bra. "Hell no not in my car throw that out the window." She began crying. "I need to get high bitch!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't ever call me a bitch." She began screaming and crying. "just one good high I need it… where are you taking me?" "To your house and no." she just kept screaming and crying.*Martha house* we knocked on her door and Emily answered. "Mom am sorry for everything I missed you!" they hugged. "its ok am just glad your back home I missed you." Then she looked at me. "You found her?" I nodded she gave me a hug. "thank you for finding her how can I repay you for this?" I smirked "you don't… have a nice day I got to go." "bye thanks a lot Aunt Buttercup for helping me… I will never do anymore drugs I promise." I gave her a hug. "No problem." And I left.**

**Jake POV**

***5:30pm***

**I was high as hell then I seen Anna coming to me. "Jake am sick and tired of you doing drugs and not helping out with our child so which is it Me and Jay or you and your Drugs." She looked pissed. "Jade took my I pod honey." "Bye Jake."**

_Well hope you like please review _

_Love daysia _


	63. Chapter 63

_**Well here is chapter sixty-three like it.**_

**Chapter63: I wont I promise**

**Buttercup POV**

***11:00pm***

**I was lying in bed next to Brick how was reading the newspaper. I wanted to get his attention so I pretend I was in pain. "Ahh! This hurts so much oh god!" he glanced over at me. "That's nice honey." I rolled my eyes. So I began moaning. "Buttercup… are you ok." I shook my head. "They are kicking me hard… the babies will you make me feel better." He smiled and put down the newspaper and kissed me passionately. "Do you feel better." I nodded and smiled. He placed his hands on my stomach and looked at me with a smirk. "They are not kicking you just wanted a kiss am I right." I shook my head. "No why would I do that?" he shrugged and began reading again then Candy came in. "Mom I got a question to ask." She sat on the bed. "Sure what is it." "What do it mean when a guy say's to a girl that he's a boss?" Brick dropped his newspaper and looked at her. "Um… did someone tell that to you?" she shrugged and Brick rolled his eyes. "How do you not know… Anyway when a guy say's he's the boss that means they are in control… in ether a sexual way or a bossy way." She nodded. "Oh ok… thanks." I looked at her I could tell she was hiding something. "Candy did Greg say he was a boss?" I said with a smile thing that would make her say it. "Kind of I told him I would do anything he say's because he was a boss." I slapped myself in the face really hard. "So you are kissing his ass?" "No nothing like that he tells me what to do but I don't like it at all." A couple tears fell from her eyes. I hugged her. "I just wanted to make him happy I wanted him to love me." "Honey he will love you no matter what he still love you even though both of y'all are still in deep trouble by your father… remember what he said before he left the house." She nodded. "he said he love me." I smiled. "See he love you… and you are extra emotional because your pregnant." She nodded. "Ok thank you mom." She gave me a hug and she left I laid on Brick's chest. "Buttercup… am the boss!" I rolled my eyes. "You know what Brick… shut up." He smiled. "Ok… we should start packing in the next week." I nodded then Jake came in crying. "Whoa Jake my son why are you crying… and why do you smell like drugs you look high." Brick said. "I lost her… this drug ruin my family!" his face was a Bright red. "I miss Anna and Jay they are my life… Anna left me today because I care about drugs more than her but that's not true I love my family very much!" I was trying to calm him down. "Jake you need rest when you wake up we will talk ok." He nodded and left out. I sighed deeply. "Baby don't stress ok." Brick said with a smile. "I know I wont… am tired so night." He kissed me. "night sweetie."**

**Candy POV**

***3:00 am***

**I woke up and looked to my right sally was still sleep. I felt a cold breeze I looked to make sure the window was close and it was. I felt warm and comfortable there was someone else in the room Bessie me and Sally. "How are you today Candy?" I gasp. "Todd stop scaring me like that gosh." "Sorry Candy… you are a beautiful smart young lady you're not a toy ok… don't ever call yourself a toy again." I smiled a little. "Thanks I wont I promise because I am not a toy!" I said with a huge smile. "No your not I really miss you Candy I just want to hug you one more time… wait we can bye." "Wait what do you mean?" there was no answer then I began getting to get very sleepy. *in Candy's dream* I woke up and I was in a field full of flowers my favorite kind tulips and daisy's. I ran through the field smelling all the flowers. "Hey there Beautiful." He placed a flower in my hair. "hey... you look so real." he put his hands around my waist. "I am." He kissed me passionately. "Am sorry honey for abusing you I was stupid to let you go I would do anything to be with you now in real life but this is good enough." We placed a blanket on the ground and just laid there with each other talking and laughing he feed me grapes. "Todd I love you." "Love you too baby" "CANDY CANDY GET UP!" *end of dream* I woke up to Sally wakening me up. "What is it Sally." "I want Dino am scared… it feels weird in here." I nodded and got Dino off the top shelf and gave him to her. "Thanks good night." "Night." Then she fell asleep. "Night Candy." Todd said. "Night honey I love you." There was no answer.**

**Brick POV**

***3:00 Pm***

**I was watching TV with Jake and Buttercup then the doorbell rang it was Anna and Jay. Jake came running up to her. "You came back I love you!" she shook her head. "No you have some stuff of mine that I need." "Please I wont do drugs no more I need y'all." She began crying. "Jake I heard this before ok you don't give a shit about me Jay or the other baby on the way!" he stood there in shock. "Your pregnant?" she sighed. "Yes I told you yesterday but you was to high… can I have my stuff." Jake began crying. "Anna please I need you I love you I will go to rehab if I need to just please don't leave me… I got rid off all my Drugs." She looked him deep in the eyes. "One more chance and don't screw up." Jake grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I wont baby I promise." All I can think was he better not screw up.**

_Well please review _

_Love, Daysia_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Well here is chapter sixty-four so like it**_

**Chapter64: not your toy!**

**Candy POV**

***4:00pm***

**Greg was talking to me in my room but he was making comments that were pissing me off. "Candy you are so sexy I want to do you right now but someone did not take the pill." He looked at me and I gave him the finger. "Damn girl don't have to get all mean." I rolled my eyes and kept reading. "A sexy girl like you don't need to read I mean you can make money my having sex for money." I put my book down and looked at him. "Am not a fucken hoe!" he laughed a little. "Look like one." I threw my book at him. "Did you just call me a hoe?" he got closer to me. "No I was kidding your not a hoe your my sex toy… I like that better than boy toy so yeah… give me a lap dance my sex toy." I shook my head and a couple of tears feel from my eyes. "AM NOT A TOY!" I yelled on the top of my lungs then Angle came running in. "Candy what happen are you ok?" "No she keeps getting mad because I called her a sex toy." Greg said with a smirk. "Well I would get mad too that's not really a nice thing to say to a lady and I don't like you disrespecting my sister like that." Angle said to Greg. Greg rolled his eyes. "Y'all are not really sister so yeah… anyway she is mine girlfriend so I can call her whatever I please cause am the boss." I was getting frustrated. "Greg shut up! This is not the real you… you change completely you use to treat me with respect but now you don't give a shit!" he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. "I changed because the old me was lame stupid and well a nerd… so William told me you would like me better if I act more like him so I am." "I hate William… I want you to be yourself I mean i am a nerd! And I like the old you. You was not lame or stupid you were amazing and smart but now your just an asshole!" he looked at me angry. "Did you just call me an asshole… you know what bitch bye! I don't have time for no motherfucken hoes!" he left the room and slammed the door. "Why!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and began crying on my bed Angle came over to me. "Candy everything is going to work out ok." "But he left me he called me a bitch, hoe and slut this is not him! I though he loved me I though he was the one… See this was why I did not want any boyfriends!" she handed me a tissue. "Yeah… do you want to talk to Mom she might make you feel better." I nodded and we both walked downstairs where Brick was sitting on the couch I sat next beside him. "Where is Mom?" Brick smirked. "Talking with your boyfriend… he came running downstairs cussing and it got to Buttercup… what happened?" I sighed. "I could not take it no more he called me his sex toy and I told him I was not a toy but he wont listen to me… he even called me a slut and a hoe. I though he loved me he broke up with me." I began crying and Angle handed me a tissue again. "Thank you." "No problem… am going upstairs to look at more dresses." "Cool have fun." She nodded and ran upstairs. Then Buttercup came out the kitchen with an evil smirk. "Well Greg is gone out the back door." Brick looked at her. "Buttercup… what did you do to that man's child." She began laughing like a maniac. "Slapped him across the face… I left a mark." "You and go to jail for that you know… that's not your child!" she smiled and shrugged. "Am going upstairs to cry… bye." I ran upstairs in my room and closed the door. I laid on the floor crying then went under my bed and got a knife. "This this time I better die." I stabbed myself in the stomach. I was in horrible pain I started hyperventilating. "Oh god AHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs even though I don't want no one to help me. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. Sally came in. "Oh my gosh Candy your bleeding should I tell your mom." "No please don't… Sally you are a very sweet girl and I love you am sorry but am leaving but one day you will see me ok… now I want you to leave ok." She nodded and ran out. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. "Am… sorry… little one."**

**Brick POV**

**Sally came down and sat next beside me and Buttercup and began crying. "Sally what happened?" "I cant say but Candy told me am not allowed to tell her mom." I smiled. "Am not her mother nether is Buttercup so you can tell us." I know it was wrong to trick a little kid but I had to. She nodded. "Candy is bleeding a lot and she told me she was leaving… she was breathing heavy is she going to die?" Me and Buttercup looked at each other. "Sally stay right here." She nodded and me and Buttercup ran upstairs. When we got to her room we seen Candy laying on the floor breathing heavy I ran up to her. "Candy first of all you need to stop breathing like that or your lungs are going to give out and you will die." She looked at me. "Don't you think I want to die!" "Am not letting you die because of some boy ok." She began crying then laughing. "Am not killing myself over Greg no! am killing myself because my life is just messed up all the guys I meet is just treat me like shit or a sex toy I am not that. I hate my life let me die please." "Do you want to go to hell cause that's where your going if you kill yourself… Brick and I will take you to the hospital and later we will make you talk to a mental doctor." She began screaming. "I WANT TO DIE THAT'S ALL I DON'T WANT TO GO TO HELL!" I rolled my eyes I did not want Sally to see her like this so I flew out the window and put her in the car. "Don't try anything I will be back." I flew back in her room and picked up the knife and showed it to Buttercup. "The same knife." She said while looking at it I nodded. "Am going to tell Angle to watch the kids." I nodded and went back in the car where Candy was crying and hyperventilating. "Candy please slow down on your breathing." "I want to die faster!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yeah well say hi to HIM when you get to hell."**

**Ashley POV**

**Greg was over my house. "Greg am sorry that you and candy… want to be my boyfriend?" "Sure why not… just remember am the boss." I nodded and smiled. "Be the boss of my bedroom." He smirked. "Ok show me your room baby." I smiled and nodded and we went to my room and had some fun.**

_Well please review ok… ok thank you_

_Love, daysia_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Well chapter sixty-five wow I made it this far… well enjoy it.**_

**Chapter65: I love you**

**Candy POV**

*** 3:00 am***

**I woke up and I was in the hospital I was in bad pain Brick was sitting in the chair reading he looked up. "You're up am glad you made it… I gave you some of my blood so please don't waist it… are you mad at me for saving your life?" I shrugged. "I don't know you was trying to help me and that's nice of you… thanks." He gave me a hug. "your welcome." I felt a could breeze brick looked at me. "what the hell was that!" he looked really shocked. "Hey candy hey Brick." I smiled widely. "Hey Todd you found me here." "Of course your like my girlfriend… what you did was not right why would you give you life away… lets talk face to face." Brick looked at me. "Was that Todd! Is he a ghost?" I nodded. "he is controlling me right now… I can tell because I feel warmer than usual and I about to go into a deep sleep." "Candy what are you talking about?" I began dozing off. *in candy's dream* I was at some kind of beach it was pretty there than I heard a baby cry. I turned around and seen Todd with a baby in his hand. "See candy this is your daughter you would have had." He handed her to me she had black hair and green eyes like me. "Oh my gosh she is so cute can I name her?" "Sure why not." I though. "Her name is Nicole." He smiled. "I like that name." he put the baby in the stroller and we walked on the beach talking and stuff. "Candy you are so beautiful and I know you will find someone to love you… I will but am dead so yeah." I smiled. "Yeah I wish I can keep Nicole." He smiled. "Yup… here is a rose I love you very much Candy… Brick is about to panic and wake you up. So long babe." We kissed passionately. "wake up wake up!" *end of dream* Brick was shaking me. "Are you ok? What happened!" I shook my head. "I was having a dream about Todd and you woke me up." I felt something on my chest I looked and it was a rose… the same one that Todd gave me. "Thank you Todd I love you." "Love you too babe I got a surprise for you…bye." I smiled widely. "What is it?" but there was no answer Brick looked up at the celling. "hi." I laughed. "He is gone anyway he don't have to be floating he can sit in a chair." He nodded then the doctor came in with a blank expression. "there is a new born child but it don't match anyone's DNA so we have to check every women's DNA." Brick nodded. "So you are going to check Candy's?" they nodded and I held out my arm and they took some blood and left. *15 minutes later* they came running in. "you're the mother of the child here she is." Me and brick was shocked she handed me the baby. "Nicole!" she giggled a little. "Candy you know her?" Brick said while scratching his head. I nodded. "Oh my gosh Todd did this… am a mother now." Brick still looked confused.**

**Todd POV**

**I love making Candy happy. I had to beg the master to give Nicole to Candy but he said I could. I was about to ask him another favor. "Hey master can you reincarnation me please I want to be with Candy." "NO! she needs to be with her boyfriend Greg don't worry he will change soon." I nodded but I really wanted to be with Candy forget Greg!**

**Buttercup **

***three months later 8:00pm***

**I was six months pregnant and it sucks! This is the worst pregnancy I have ever had I was soar all the time and I threw up every morning and my stomach was big. We was at the hospital about to find out the sex of the baby Brick looked at me. "Smile honey." "I only smile when am happy!" he laughed. "Would you like it if I rubbed your tummy?" I smiled and nodded he just rolled his eyes. "maybe later ok." I nodded and they called my name so me and Brick went in the room and I laid on the chair. "Mrs. Jojo how are you?" "Good I guess… I have been throwing up every morning is that normal?" she nodded. "Yeah its just because your having more than two kids in your stomach and your body is no use to it… I would suggest that after this you should have no more kids ok." I nodded and she put the cold gel on my stomach and she looked at the screen. "Wow two boys and one girl." I smiled. "Wow one girl and two boys." Brick looked happy he have been wanting a boy for a long time. When we got to the house Jade and Sally was doing Candy's hair while Candy was holding Nicole in her hands. We are in our new house which was so damn big there is a kitchen upstairs! It even had an elevator inside pool and hot tub and more. Angle was on her honey moon with Max we had a small family wedding Max mother is watching their kids which are six mouths now. I sat next to Candy. "Well two boys and one girl." She smiled. "Wow that's great… am going camping in the basement with the kids I set up a tint." I smiled. "You are such a fun sister aren't you… well they can stay up as long as they want because it a Friday… am going to sleep or let Brick rub my tummy." She giggled a little. "Ok rest well." I nodded and went up to my room where Brick was watching T.V I laid on the bed and lifted up my shirt and pointed to my stomach. "My tummy! Rub it now!" he smiled and nodded. **

**Candy POV**

**The girls got done with my hair I looked in the mirror. "Wow I love it thank you." They gave me a hug. "Thanks I did most of the work." Sally rolled her eyes. "I helped!" I smiled a little. "Lets get along ok… write down snacks you want to bring downstairs." They both nodded and went to write down stuff. Then the doorbell rang I answered it. It was Greg with a bunch of roses. "Hey Candy I miss you a lot and I want to start over." I was shocked I took the roses. "Thank you how did you find me." He smiled. "I don't know but I really need you in my life… I am me now see am dressed like my old self again my life is nothing without you and I love you I can't explain how much I do please take me back am sorry for everything you are the most beautiful t person that ever walked this planet." I smiled widely. "Yes! I love you too Greg… this is our child Nicole she was a gift." He looked confuse. "Ok… she is cute I see you tomorrow then." I nodded. "yup bye love you." "love you too honey." I felt in love again.**

_Well sadly next chapter will be the last chapter maybe but this was fun writing *crying* well please review _

_Love, Daysia _


	66. Chapter 66

_**Well chapter sixty-six the final chapter thank you all for all of the reviews.**_

**Chapter66: We are family **

**No one's POV**

**Well a lot has been going on in the past 5 years. Angle is now nineteen years old and live with Max in a house. Angle had another kid named Kevin. Candy just turned twenty and she got married to Greg she took Sally with her when she moved in Buttercups old house Candy is seven months pregnant and Nicole is now five. And Buttercup did not listen to her doctor after she had the triplets she had twins. The triplets names are Nick, Chris and Butterfly they are five. And the twins are Jr. and Andy they are three. And Bubbles had a baby girl named Jane.**

**Buttercup POV**

***8:00 am***

"**Mommy daddy get up let's get ready!" I woke up to Nick Chris and Butterfly waking me and Brick up. "Ok first let me take a shower and stuff ok." Butterfly shook her head. "No first get ready!" I gave her the look. "Don't back talk me ok you know better young lady." Chris started laughing. "Ha you got in trouble!" "Chris stop teasing your sister before you get in trouble." Brick said Nick just stood there in silence. We was having a big family reunion and I invited every one so they are very excited about that. "Brick Cook breakfast please." "Ok no problem at all." I laughed. "yeah right." And I went to take my shower.**

**Brick POV**

**I got all the kids at the kitchen table. "Ok what would y'all like for Breakfast?" all of them said something different. "Ok how about Pop tarts and bacon with orange juice. Do that seem fair?" everyone was said yeah but Butterfly. "I don't like pop tarts or Bacon can I have cereal instead?" I nodded "of course my dear." I fixed everyone's breakfast and began to order the food. Than Butterfly walked up to me. "Daddy I don't like this kind of milk its nasty I like 1% milk." I sighed. "Honey am on the phone can you wait a minute please." She shook her head and began crying. "daddy I want it now!" I held up on finger telling her to wait that's when she threw her bowl on the floor and began screaming on the top of her lungs. "DADDY NOW ITS NASTY!" "am going to have to call you back bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Butterfly. "You have no patients what so ever do you." She shrugged. "Well I will fix you another bowl ok just wait ok." "I don't want to wait I want it now." I sighed and fixed her another bowl with 1% milk and I ordered the food then I ordered the food. I sat down and Nick and Chris ran to me. "Can we get in the pool please." "Wait until the other people get here ok." The nodded and went in the game room. Buttercup came down with a smile. "Brick am pregnant!" I looked at her confused. "I though you got your tubs tide you said you did… you lied." She shook her head and smiled. "I am just kidding your face expression was like oh no!" she started laughing her head off. "that was a dirty joke to play on your husband... I ordered the food so lets start getting ready." She nodded then Jade came in the room with her black shorts on and a shirt with skull bones on it and a black bow in her hair. "You sure did change over the years you use to a girly girl but now your emo… that cool." Buttercup said with a smirk. "Eww! No I was not where is sally?" "She did not get here yet so you are going to help us." "Whatever." She said then left. **

**Buttercup POV**

***two hours later***

**We got everything ready I was still cooking my food though. Jade came in. "Mom can I play some rock music." I shrugged. "We have a DJ though so ask him." The doorbell rang. "I got it mom." (An: Jade is 12) I heard Jade scream. "Sally hi! Hi Candy Hi Greg hey Nicole." They all came in the kitchen and I gave them all a hug. "How are you Candy I have not seen you since last month Jade missed Sally?" she smiled. "Great Nicole is very shy still and I can't break her out of it." She was holding on to Nicole. "Am sure she will get over it… Hey Nicole do you remember me?" she nodded and smiled. "Nicole am going to put you down ok and you go play with Butterfly ok." She put Nicole down and Nicole grabbed on to Candy's leg. "See mom she won't let me go any were." I smiled then Butterfly Came in. "Hey Nicole do you want to play cops with me and my Bothers its fun we are playing outside." She looked at Candy. "Go head ok be careful." Nicole nodded and ran off with Butterfly. Candy gave me a hug. "Thank you for having Butterfly now I can walk." I laughed a little. "yeah we can talk in the living room." She nodded and we talked in the living room and talked while Greg and Brick was talking.*30 minutes later* Nicole came in with a huge smile. "Mommy am an evil little girl." She looked at Nicole shocked. "Um… ok I think that a good thing… why are you an evil little girl." She laughed. "I just robbed a bank and they will never find me." Then Butterfly came in the room. "Put your hands behind you back your under arrests!" Nicole looked at me. "Grandma help me." I shook my head. "Sorry I cant." Butterfly put the fake handcuffs on her. "your going to jail." "No tell my mom I love her!" Candy started laughing. "Am right her I can here you… love you have fun in jail." "I will mommy I promise bye." She followed Butterfly to the jail I guess. "Buttercup am scared about having the baby I never gave birth before and I heard it hurts… a lot." I smiled and pat her on the back. "Its ok I know you will be just fine." She smiled. "Thanks." The doorbell rang I got up and answered it. "Hey Angle!" I gave her a hug. "I missed you so much I have not seen you in a while." Angle smiled. "I know sorry… I got very homesick for like a year I was not use to being away from you that's why I called you so many times." "its ok come in." Maxine and Jason ran in. "Where is Nick and Chris and Butterfly at?" "Outside playing cops Brick and Greg is out there BBQ ." they nodded and ran outside. "lets go outside its very pretty out there." So we all went outside and talked. *two hours later* everybody was here Blossoms family Bubbles family Jakes family. It was nice everybody was talking and having a good time.**

**Candy POV**

**I was talking with Jessica and Fred she was 8 months pregnant. "Oh my gosh I hate being fat its weird and Fred makes me feel worse!" I looked at Fred with an evil grin than punched him. "there he wont be mean right." He nodded. "Never again fatty… got to go!" he ran off. "Am going to hurt him why did I marry him?" I shrugged. "Because you love him." "No I don't." I nodded. "yes you do." She smiled. "I guess." Nicole ran up to me. "too many people mommy am scared!" she grabbed on to my leg and I picked her up. "Only for a minute than your going to your father." She nodded. Something told me to go inside so I did. "Mommy why are we inside lets go back outside. The doorbell rang and I answered it. It was a guy with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Hey Candy hey Nicole… it's me Todd recantation baby." I was shocked I gave him a hug. "Oh my gosh I missed you come on in outside." He nodded and we went outside I cant believe that happened.**

**Buttercup POV**

***8:00pm***

**We had the torches in the ground talking and laughing then I heard someone voce it sounded like I herd it before. "Dad?" then the professor came to me. "Dad!" I was crying tears of joy I hugged him. "Am sorry Buttercup for not seeing you But we are family!" I smiled and nodded "Yes we are family!" We all said on the top of our lungs!**

_And that's it the end! I hopped you like it I am said that its over but yeah please review and thank you all for reading! See you next time _

_Love, Daysia Boles_


End file.
